Delena Story
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Same as Season 1-6. No STELENA! Huge major Delena fan. Don't like it don't flipping read it! Starts Season 1 episode 11
1. Chapter 1 Bloodlines

Elena

I knew it was to fast to fully give myself to Stefan but I felt safe in his arms and I knew he can never leave me so I kept him close and I held too tight. I find out that not only do I look like Stefan and Damon ex but it was Damon who save me the night my parents went over the bridge. How did I find that out. After making love with Stefan I got thirsty and like the gentle men he is went down stairs to get me a glass of water seeing all the cool books from around 1864 and now I decided to look through them not knowing I was picking up my boyfriend…ex boyfriend diary. He wrote how he saw me and was intrigued on how I looked like a women name Katherine. Katherine who they both told me they been with and who had died when their father found out she was a vamp. Stefan also wrote how he was watching me wanting to get to know me. Then I got to the date of May 2009. How him and Damon wad arguing of me but never but down the reason when they both heard a crash over Whickery Bridge. He told how Damon quickly saw I was in the back seat and jumped into the water without question and pulled me out. Damon gravely told Stefan that my dad asked him to save me first when he tried to get mom and dad out. I dropped the book and while it was falling is when I seen the picture of a the women they loved look just like me. So I quickly put my clothes back on and drove off. I was sobbing and my vision was so blurry I knew I should've pulled over but I wanted to get as far away from Stefan as possible, I wanted to go home and call Damon. I quickly whipped my eyes which was a horrible idea because as soon as I out my hand back on the wheel and gave the road my attention there was a dark figure standing in the middle of the road I screamed and hit him which sent my car rolling.

"Ow!' Fuck I hit my head, I looked to my side and the man that I hit was stiffly putting his bones back in place. My gaze was then drawn to my phone that was laying next to me and I squinted which hurt and it read Stefan I scoffed and I heard movement. The figure rolled his shoulders as he stepped closer. I was scared and desperately tried removing my seat belt which wouldn't budge. I started whimpering seeing him get closer and right when he got to my side and bending I screamed and moving away ad far as I can then he suddenly disappeared. I leaned closer to the door and Damon popped out of no where making me scream. "Damon!? My seat belt!" He shushed me and I felt the car move and seen him rip the door off.

"I'm going to get you outta her ok?" I nodded wincing when I felt pain. "I want you to put your hand on the roof." I did as he asked. "Good just like that, you ready Elena?" I nodded. "Ok 1,2,3." I heard my seat belt snap then I was falling. He pulled me out by my under arms and I pulled myself up and tried to stand but I fell. "Whoa your fading fast Elena." I felt him smooth my hair from my face. "Elena look at me focus." And he cupped my cheek so I can look at him. I stared.

"You saved me…" He nodded and I shook my head. "No my dad….you saved me…" I sobbed. "I look like her." He was confused and everything went black. When I woke I felt movement. A car? I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in the car with Damon. He seen I was awake.

"Morning!" He gave me his usual smile smirk and turned his gaze to the road. I touched a part of my head that was feeling stiff and I winced. "You have no broken bones I checked." I nodded. He frowned. "I was expecting more of a fight." He scanned me. "Where's spunky Elena?" I gave him a small smile and remembered what I told him before passing out but first.

"Where're we?" He smiled.

"Geroorgia." I and groaned I shouldn't had done that.

"You saved me?" He gave me a 'duh' look. "No when my parents car went off the bridge you saved me!" The car suddenly stopped and he put an arm out so my head wouldn't get any further injury.

"How did you find out?" He wouldn't look at me.

"Stefan wrote it in a journal, I was looking around after we." I see his grip on the steering wheel tighten. " I was looking around the room and I thought I pick up a book from when you guys were turned and instead it was Stefan diary." I turn my head to look out the window. "And I read the enrty then I seen a picture of a women who looked just like me." He turn the key to start the car again and drove off. "Is that why you came to town because I look like Katherine?" I can see he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"No." I nodded and looked back out the window again.

"Who was that man?" I asked him when the quiet was getting to me. He sighed and shook his wrist to fix his watch.

"That's what I would like to know." I started to feel around my body.

"Damon where's my phone?" I didn't catch his smirk. I sighed. "I wanted to call Jenna to tell her I was ok." He scoffed.

"You…you think your safe with me?" I stopped my search to look at him.

"I trust you." His jaw dropped and I smirked. "Besides if you meant me harm you would've left me on the side of the road." I went back to searching for my phone when I felt a tap on my arm and Damon was handing me my phone. I tilt my head and asked. "You had it?" He just nodded.

"I'm surprised your not calling your boyfriend?" I hissed.

"Ex boyfriend!" I said with venom and I seen his smirk. "Can you pull over please I don't have a signal and I want to call Jenna before she freaks." He nodded and pulled over. As I opened the door I got dizzy and bent over I jumped when I felt a breeze and Damon was near me holding me. My gaze fell to his lips as he asked.

"You ok?" I nodded and he helped me stand slowly. As I started walking well limping I held my phone in the air and jumped when it buzzed in my hand and I turned to hold it out to Damon. He raised a brow. "It's Stefan please I don't want to talk to him." And I waved it at him he smirked and took it.

"Eleena phone." I shook my head at him and stood a little closer to him so I can hear Stefan.

"Where is she?" I placed my hand on Damon back. "Why do you have her phone, is she ok?"

"Elena? Yea she's fine." And he wiggled his eye brow making me giggle.

"Where're you let me speak to her." My eyes widen and I shook my head no at him. He hmm and scratched his chin.

"I-I don't think she really wants to talk to you." I rest my back against Damon Camaro and rubbed my temples.

"Damon I swear if you hurt her." I scoffed which made both Salvatore gasped and Damon raised his eye brow at me. And I looked away.

"You have a good day mhm bye now." And he hung up giving me back my phone. I quickly called Jenna telling her I'm ok and I'll be home soon. After I shut my phone off and raised my eyes to Damon.

"Ok so thank you for helping me… now tell me why were in Georgia?" He laughed.

"It's for me to know and for you.."

"Damon!" I crossed my arms. "I want to help you." His whole face was showing he was shock.

"You want to help me." He clicked his tongue. "Stef…"

"I don't care what Stefan thinks ok were not together anymore and yes I'm still pissed at what you did to Bonnie but your my friend and you really don't have many." I smiled when he placed a hand to his heart mocking he was hurt. "You can trust me." He dropped the act and scanned my face. "If you don't believe me you can compel me?" He took a step back and scowled.

"No I believe you." I smiled and he sighed. "Katherine is in the tomb." I was shocked. "And that amulet Emily Bennett destroyed it was my way of getting in." I raised my hand.

"Where is the tomb?" He leaned next to me.

"Below a church, in Georgia there is a witch and I need to speak to her for help in getting me in." I nodded turned to open the passenger door.

"Well are we going or not?' He smirked and sped to the driver side and starting the car. "Will I be safe with you?" He turned and raised his brow in questioning. "Apart of me is scared that you'll be to busy getting information on how to get Katherine that you won't…" And he interrupted me.

"Elena your safe with me." I nodded. "Where's your necklace?" I placed my hand on where it would usually lay and sighed.

"I took it off I don't want anything that belongs to her." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Or he only gave it to me to protect me because I look like Katherine." He looked at me then at the road.

"Your nicer and your boobs are a little bigger." I looked down at my chest then slapped his arm. He laughed. I giggled.

"So where did you leave my car?' He turned the music on and started tapping on the wheel to it.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road I don't think anyone would bother it." I nodded and notice my hand had several cuts. I traced them.

"That man was a vampire wasn't he?"

"From what I can tell yea."

"Do you happen to know him?" He scoffed.

"I never met him wouldn't know him, besides." I see his face forming a smirk. "It's not like we all hang out at the vamp bar and grill." I roll my eyes at him. The rest of the ride was met in silence and fifteen minutes later we turned into a place called Bree's Bar.

"Mmm…would they let me in?" He got out and clapped his hands.

"Lets go!" I sighed and slowly got out and made my way with him into the bar. As we entered Damon smirked as a women I'm going to say is Bree quickly put her bottle down she was serving and hopped over the bar.

"No it can't be Damon!?" As she made it to us. "My honey pie." And my jaw dropped as they made out in front of me. When they were done Damon smirked at her and grabbed my waist and pulled me over to the bar as Bree smoothly moved back over she finished with her customer before calling out to everyone. "Listen everybody here's to the man who broke my heart, crush my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined all chances of happiness." And she gave Damon and I a shot of tequila. "Drink up!' I just stared at mine before Damon reached for it and drank it himself. I smiled at him. "So how did he rope you in?"

"Actually…I…" She cut me off.

"Honey if your not roped your whipped." My eyes widen and she laughed.

"Ok how did you two meet?" She smirked at Damon.

"In college." I glanced at Damon and chuckled.

"You went to college?" He took the drink Bree gave him.

"I've been to the college campest yes." And he did the eye brow thing. Bree spoke up again.

"About twenty years ago when I was a sweet young freshman I met this ass hole and I fell in love." I smiled. "And then he told me a little secret which made me love him even more." I looked at Damon when he leaned over.

"Like I told you witch." I giggled and nodded. I can see Bree from the corner of my eye smiling at him.

"You changed my world you know?" He scoffed.

"I rocked your world." I gasped. But Bree just laughed and turned to me.

"He's good in the sack isn't he?" And walked off leaving me gaping like a fish. I then looked at Damon and smirked at him making him chock on his drink which caused me to laugh.

"Hitting on me Elena." I just shrugged and waited till Bree came back. "Are you hungry?" My stomach grumbles at that moment and I blush laughing looking away. "I guess that answer my question." He looked for Bree spotting her he yelled. "Bree two cheese burgers and fries." I smirked and also yelled out.

"And two beers!" Damon jaw dropped. "I'm being a Debbie Downer all broody because the man I trusted lied been lying actually since we've been together so." I made a T with my hands. "Time out for five minutes and those minutes need a beer." He smiled at me and gave me the shot he been filling and I took it from him and took it.

Bree came back twenty minutes later with our food and beer and Damon and I were talking casually. When I was taking off my burger I decided to ask him about Stefan and the picture.

"Lets just say I'm a descendent from Katherine does that make me part vampire?" I never thought of becoming one the drinking blood and accidently killing people scares me. Damon was chewing on a fry thinking.

"Nah vampires can't procreate." He then smirked. "But we love to try." I smiled and threw a french fry at him. He laughed. "No if you were related that means Katherine had to had a kid when she was human." I took a bite of my burger and chewed.

"And for Stefan to use me to…" I scowled when I bit into a pickle. "Ugh gross." I put the burger down and lift the bun to take them off. It was Damon turn to scowl.

"You don't like pickles come on Elena what wrong with you." I laughed.

"If Stefan thinks he can use me replace her.." I growled.

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me." I nodded.

"No more talk about Stefan we're here to help find out how to get Katherine out the tomb." I missed the smile he gave me and I looked around for Bree. Damon called my name and I moved my sight to him.

"Go play some pool and I'll talk to Bree." I tried to hide the hurt.

"Ok." I pushed my plate away and moved to the pool where he asked me to go when he grabbed my wrist. "It's ok Damon." He pulled me towards him.

"I only asked because I want you to have deniability Elena." I was confused.

"Why?" He looked away.

"So you don't loose you friends for helping me." I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at me.

"Would it hurt if my friends pull away from me yes… but they don't dictate who I'm friends with and it." He swallowed and nodded before letting me go and I went to play pool. And when I reached the table I see Damon and Bree talking I sigh and before I can grab a pool stick my phone ring. Taking it out of my pocket and looking at the screen it's Stefan. I scowl at the screen didn't I turn the phone off I shrug and pick it up.

"If you didn't get the hint the first time maybe hearing the dial tone will help!" I know he was talking but I couldn't here him. "What wait I can't here you." I walked out the back door and sigh when I trip over a beer bottle someone left outside. I groan seeing as I dropped the phone. Picking it up seeing it wasn't scratched I went to put it back against my ear when I was grabbed from behind. "No!" My voice was muffled and while trying to fight off who ever had me my phone dropped again.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

Talking to Bree was a waste of my time. After being told there was no other way to open it I had to threaten her life and she squealed I had to find Elena ancestor journal. Jonathan Gilbert. I scoffed Stefan got the joy of killing him. Lucky bastard, as I look towards the pool table I noticed Elena not there. Actually I can't smell or hear her heart beat. How can you seriously get in trouble at a bar who owner is a witch. I growled unless the witch was playing me all along.

"Bitch!" I walk towards the back door and my foot hits a small object picking it up. "Elena?" Fuck I finally pick up her heart beat and it was going crazy. "She's scared. I'm going rip the ass hole heart out if even a hair is out of place on her pretty little head." I growled. I walk towards a construction place and I sigh seeing Elena standing on stairs. But her face makes me pause. Her eyes widen when they see me.

"Damon it's a tra… Damon watch out!" And before I can register the ass hole I was attacked. "No!" I heard Elena yell. I was beaten by a pole or bat but what ever it was hurt like hell.

"Ow!" I heard rush of footsteps but I was distracted by being dowsed in what smells like gasoline. I heard a flicker.

"No don't!" Elena yelled. "Please don't hurt him!" She sobbed. I was finally able to look up at the ass hole and I was confused I never fucking seen him before.

"Who're you!?" The guy chuckled.

"That's perfect you have no idea!" He yelled at me.

"What're you talking about what did he do!?" She questioned him. The man turned to her.

"He killed my girlfriend!" Elena looked at me confused till her eyes widen.

"Lexi!" Ah shit! He started threw the match he lit to the ground. And lit another one. "No. no! I- I don't understand?" The guy face flashed with annoyance and looked at Elena again.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her get it!" He shook his hand when the match fizzled to nothing. And he went to hit me but Elena spoke up.

"Wait Lexi told me you were human?" The man nodded.

"I was…" And I heard him go to light another match.

"She turned you?" I just sat there not able to really move till I heal watching the two.

"If you love someone and want to be with them.." He cut off knowing she got what he was saying and Elena looked at me and something flashed across her face and she smiled at me for a second before it dropped when he lit a match.

"She loved you, she wouldn't want you to do this." She clasped her hands together like as if she was going to pray. "What he did was wrong and there's no excuse but he tries to get the council members off his and his little brother back, still no excuse but be better than him!" He glared at her then turned his gaze to me and went to drop it but Elena cried out. "No please!" Tears was leaking from her face.

"You care for him, you know what he is?" She stared at me.

"Yes, and I know he's a vampire." The guy shook his head.

"I'll be doing you a favor." She shook her head.

"I'll be loosing someone like you lost Lexi." He paused and scanned her from head to toe. His face transformed to vampirism and he pick me up growling at me before throwing me and I landed and groaned when I hit the concrete.

"Thank you!" I heard Elena say.

"I didn't do it for you!" He growled before disappearing Elena ran towards me and pulled me up so I was leaning against her. I was panting.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You welcome." She scanned my body. "How come your not healing?" I looked away.

"I need blood." She paused before moving till she was in front of me and moved her straight hair to the side, I shook my head. "No Elena." She shook hers.

"It's ok I trust you, I want you to." I hesitated. "You'll do the same for me." She was right and I pulled her till she was straddling me. I was shocked she wasn't protesting. She pulled my head to her neck and I licked the vain and she moaned I ran my fingers through her hair before biting down and she winced before moaning again. I took a little before pulling away. We locked eyes and I saw her eyes glance to my lips and I known my did too. I leaned in and I kissed her. I'm glad she kissed me back and as it was getting heated I had to pull away.

"Katherine, I know…" I shook my head and bent it towards her neck and cleaned it up. "Oh!" I chuckled. And when I was done I rest my forehead against her. "I want you to know if things between you and Katherine don't work…" I kissed he again.

"I'll be knocking on your door…" She smiled.

"Or window." We laughed and She kissed me before getting up.

"Hey let me…" I started.

"No I want to keep them…I'll just wear a scarf." I pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately.

"You'll wear them?" She nodded. "Katherine never let me wear hers."

"Her lost." She looked down and intertwine her fingers with mine and I squeezed her hand. We walked back to the car. As we got in I had to ask.

"What about Stefan?" She scowled when I brought him up.

"Stefan and I are over and I'll tell him that when we get home…" She showed me the fang mark. "I'm what ever we're till we break Katherine out of that tomb and then till…" I nodded. "He lied to me Damon I get why he was scared to tell me about her but if he loved me like he said he did he would've told me no matter what." I nodded.

"What about you?" She took one of my hands of the wheel and held it in hers.

"I thought I did but it was all to fast I knew nothing about him he lied told half truths he made it out to seem like he seen me first but it was you…" I paused. "Damon there was this part where he said you and him had an argument before the two of you heard a crash and it was about me…" He sighed.

"I seen you on the phone that night talking to some one, you told me it was your mom, you were having boyfriend problems." I glanced at her seeing she knew what I was talking about before looking back at the road. "We talked I felt something that I haven't felt in a while." I smiled. "And to go along with my plans I had to…"

"Compel me." I nodded.

"We talked about how you wanted passion and adventure a little bit of danger, I compelled you to forget yea but to also get what ever you want." She smiled at me.

"And I think I had but…" I sighed.

"Your only sixteen and I live for ever Elena who knows what'll happen between me and Katherine."

"I know." And she kissed my hand and leaned the seat back so she can get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I was shook awake and I smiled seeing Damon face but frowned when I got out the car and the boarding house was staring me in the face. Damon kissed the side of my head.

"He's in the foyer." I nodded. "I'm going to take a shower I'll meet you in my room." He whispered the last part. I smiled and we both walked in the home. "Hello bother bye brother." I shook my head as he vamped speed to his room. I watched as Stefan stood.

"Elena…" I held up my hand.

"Stefan we can't keep doing this…" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "All the lies half truths…I slept with you while you knew I looked like your ex girlfriend." He looked away.

"I wanted to tell Elena I did but I didn't know how." I scoffed.

"How about hey Elena we only been together for two weeks but there this important information I have to tell you before this goes any further. You look like my ex me and my brother died over." He was shock. "Yes on the ride home Damon told me about that night in 1864, how Katherine was caught he trusted you to keep Katherine vampirism a secret but you told your father and that led to the two of you getting killed." He shook his head.

"No you see Damon.."

"Told me the truth!" I took a step closer to him. "Stefan , Damon wanted to die when you guys woke up in transition and you forced him into turning." He glared at me.

"I wanted it to be me and my brother for ever." I shook my head.

"Damon turned Vikki and you bitched, from what I seen Vikki had no problem being a vampire." I crossed my arms. "You took his chance away." Stefan glare was piercing through me making me drop my gaze from him. "Let me ask you something who pulled me from the car on Whickery Bridge?" He sighed and stepped closer to me.

"I did.." And I scoffed.

"No, no you didn't Stefan." His shoulders sagged. "What were you and Damon arguing about before you two heard the accident?" He looked away from me.

"You already know don't you?" I nodded.

"Were done Stefan, we tried but it wasn't going to work out, you can't stand who've you become. What if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"I wouldn't want this for you Elena." I nodded.

"And that's why we would've never last." He nodded. And as I turned to meet Damon in his room Stefan spun me around and tilted my head. "Stefan!" I pushed him off me.

"You let him bite you!?" He shouted.

"Yes I trust Damon and he was hurt so I gave him my blood." He growled.

"Elena.."

"No Stefan…I wanted to I'm the one that told Damon to drink from me." He step back in shock. "I care for Damon a lot Stefan.."

"Did he tell you he wanted to set Katherine free." I raised a brow.

"Something else you kept from me." He sighed. "And yea and said I'll help him, and maybe he and Katherine won't last, Stefan I'm sixteen I have a while yet."

"So what you two are together now?" I shrugged.

"I don't know what we're but I'm willing to let it run it's course and if Katherine wants nothing to do with him or like I said they don't work out I told Damon I'm interested and he is too." Stefan sat down and stared at the wall I left him there and made my way up stairs and instead of taking a left I took a right. And found Damon drinking a blood bag looking out the window.

"Katherine never fought for me like you did." I placed my jacket and purse on the chair in the corner of the room. "When I was transitioning I had flashes of her always turning me away and compelling me to be willing to keep her secrets." I crossed my arms.

"Why do you want to…"

"Because I want to see if those were real if she really cares for me…"

"Your holding on like I did with Stefan." He turned to me. "I should've followed what my heart was telling me and to end it before it began." I looked at the wall. "But all I kept thinking about was he's safer he drinks animal blood he has a way with things and he can never die." I walked to Damon and rest my hand against his cheek. "The first well second." I giggled and he smirked. "Time I met you there was something pulling me to you and it scared me, then the thing with Caroline and your eating habits." My hand that was resting on his face slid to his chest. "But someone once told me when it's real you don't walk away." And I kissed him he kissed back and it got heated but he pulled away.

"I-I still want to get Katherine out." I nodded. "But it's just to let her free I need to let her go, but I do want to know what I seen was real or.." I kissed him.

"I get it and I'll help you.." I smiled. "So were together?" He smirked and lift me. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Yup." And he popped the P. "Now I'm gonna rock your world." I giggled and Bree was right he is good in the sack.


	2. Chapter 2 Unpleasantville

**Elena**

Last night I had to take a breath to hold in my squeal. It was amazing and Damon cuddles. I smiled before taking another bite of the eggs Damon made for us. Damon cooks well so can Stefan but for breakfast Damon made eggs beacon sausage and cinnamon raisin toast. I thought back over last night and I'm happy with the decision I made. Damon is a good lover and knows more than I do that's for sure but being a 160 something vampire you ought to know your way around the sex department. He was patient and I learned a few new things. I wasn't a virgin, I slept with Matt and then there was Stefan. In the corner of my eye I can see Damon smirking at me.

"What?" He nodded down to my fork and I just realized I had it in the air a few centimeters from my mouth. I playfully glared at him. "Shut up!" He just laughed and got himself a cup of coffee. The playful atmosphere dropped when Stefan walked in.

"There's something I need to tell you two." I looked at Damon and I took my plate that was now empty to the sink.

"Yes baby brother what is it?" Stefan glanced at me.

"What?" Stefan sighed.

"After the talk I had something else to tell you but I was shocked and settling with what you told me it slip my mind." I walked towards Damon and he set a hand on my waist.

"Spit it out Stefan!" Damon said.

"Your adopted Elena." I step away from Damon.

"Excuse me!" I asked. He nodded. I looked at Damon and he looked as shocked as I am. "Can this explain why I look like Katherine?"

"Yes." I slowly sat down on the stool that was in front of me.

"Why didn't Jenna tell me." I threw my hands up. "Hell my mom…uh aunt…who ever she is to me !"

"Do you know who her…was to her?" Damon was just as confused as I was.

"Wait I want to know how you found out I was adopted any way.."

"When Damon pulled you out..at first I didn't believe him that was a part of our argument." I looked to Damon and he nodded. "But when he pulled you out and I seen you face I had to know you I found out everything about you Elena and I knew you were adopted you two are a carbon copy of each other and I didn't get it she's a Pierce you're a Gilbert." I leaned my head into my hands. "I wanted to leave but I couldn't I had to get to know you." I sighed.

"So what am I to her…how do you know this?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"I looked at your birth certificate and it said Elena Gilbert." I stood up and leaned on Damon for support and he wrapped an arm around me leaning his head against my head. "There was nothing on your mother." My eyes started to tear and I pulled back and whip my eyes.

"What else do you know?" He looked at Damon again. "I couldn't look any further someone found out I was looking into Katherine." I tensed.

"Does that mean I'm in danger?" My eyes widen and I looked at Damon.

"I won't let them touch you." I nodded and walked to the door the with them following me "I need to go talk to Jenna she if she knew…" And I rubbed my temple and sighed. "I want you both to stop by later we need to talk about the vampire that reck my car." I then groan. "Jenna's going to kill me." I grabbed my bag and swung it onto my shoulder and turn to Damon.

"Be safe call me for anything weird or seems off ok?" I nodded. "Don't be too hard on Jenna." I glared. "Uh uh she might have a reason for why she didn't tell you Miss Gilbert. I smiled. And leaned up to kiss him.

"I 'll call, and try to be angry you weren't the one who was lied to for sixteen years of your life." He sighed and opened the door for me.

"How're you going to get home?" Crap. I looked at the sky.

"It's nice and sunny need air anyway clear my head." He nodded and gave me a peck.

"Now go, get out of here and go do teenagery things." I laughed and made my way home. Which took me almost an hour. As I walked through the door the strawberry blonde was flipping through a magazine. She did a once over and sighed.

"I don't set a lot of rules Elena not with you!" She turned so her body was facing me. "I trust you to tell me the truth." I scoffed "Where were you and why did you lie to me!?"

"I broke up with Stefan, I needed time alone and yes I got into a car accident, and I was with Damon." I held up a hand when she went to speak. "And you want to speak about the truth?!" I glared at her and walked to the stairs so I can go to my room.

"No you don't get to turn this on me I didn't do anything." I laughed.

"Ok let me ask you a question." I paused. "Am I adopted?" Her face told me the truth my eyes filled with tears. "How couldn't you tell me!?" I started walking up the stairs

"Elena I didn't…they asked me not to." She yelled up the stairs.

"I don't want to hear it!" And I made it to my room. I slammed my door before taking out clothes and getting into the shower. Twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom cleaned and I jumped seeing the Salvatores there. "You guys scared me." Damon smirk while Stefan apologized.

"So?' Damon asked. I glared at the wall. "Oh she knew." I nodded.

"They asked her not to tell me." They nodded. I plop on bed and pulled on Damon arm so he was sitting next to me.

"To let you know I let you do that." I smacked his arm while he chuckled.

"Ok…who was that vampire?" I asked the two.

"I don't know." They both said I sighed and pulled my legs so they were resting against my chest.

"Did you notice anything about him?" Damon scoffed.

"When before or after the dick made her car roll down the road." He kissed the back of my head as I was leaning it against my legs. "By the way when I find the fucker I'm going to rip his spine out and beat him to death with it." He growled. I turned my head so I was looking at him.

"Beautiful picture you painted." He smirked.

"If your with me know your going to have to get use to it." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I wouldn't of been able to get a good look at him he was dressed in black from head to toe and wore a hoodie." Stefan got up from the bed and took something off my dresser.

"Damon and I brought over some vervain." Damon said oh and held up a finger. He pulled out this beautiful necklace and Stefan eye widen at it.

"It's beautiful Damon." He nodded and gulped.

"It's my moms my dad gave it to her two years before she died." My jaw dropped.

"I don't.." He shook his head.

"No I know you won't take Stefans back and I want you to have it." His eyes told me he was worried for me and there more than just what he told me why I should have it but he won't tell me with Stefan in the room. I turned my back to him and moved my hair to the side.

"Thank you." I said as he clasped it around my neck. I smiled. Stefan cleared his throat.

"This is for your brother and Jenna." He opened the box and it held bracelets and perfume. "You can put it in jewelry hell even food." I nodded an picked up the bracelet.

"Wow so much to remember." Damon scoffed.

"Yea but it keeps you safe. Lena there's another vampire in town we need to find out who he is and I'll rip his heart out when we find out why he's after you." I smirked at him but it dropped.

"I have to go to school, but I don't wanna, I want to stay with you." I snuggled up against Damon. Who looked at Stefan who looked extra broody.

"I already corrupted her." I scoffed.

"The things you.." I stopped noticing the green coloring Stefan face. "Never mind." Damon winked. "Your so bad." He laughed and I picked up my jacket. "You coming to school?" Stefan nodded. I walked towards Damon who was now standing and gave him a deep kiss. "Mhmm meet me back here later." I whispered. He wiggled his eye brow before leaving.

* * *

><p>I gave the bracelet to Jer and the perfume to Jenna now there's just Bonnie and Caroline to get to and speaking of Caroline how do I tell her I dumped Stefan and id now dating her ex boyfriend. I met up with her and gave her a necklace.<p>

"What ever you do please don't take it off." She nodded as we walked off to sit at a table.

"It's so pretty, thank you." She let it settle against her chest. "It'll go with everything." She then asked. "What's the occasion?" I smiled.

"None I just love you Care and your my best friend." She smiled and we sat down.

"Why're you so mushy?" I sighed and said.

"Because you been avoiding me." She paused taking her lunch out and stared. "And what ever is going on I bet it's not as bad as what I have to tell you." She stared at her food.

"It's Matt we…we started hanging out and we reached a peak of friendship." And she scowled. "This weird it's weird right." I sighed.

"I broke up with Stefan and I'm dating Damon?" Her jaw dropped.

"Wow…"

"Look I know what he did to you but I can't help it I like him Care a lot…"

"Elena I have… this is so weird!" We both laugh. "I can't really judge I'm sorta kinda talking to Matt." I nodded.

"If this is what you and Matt want then it's not about me." I smiled at her. She frowned.

"But it is about you." I raised a brow.

"Matts not over you, and everyone knows it." I shrugged.

"I'm with Damon now Matt will have to understand that and move on." She didn't look convinced that Matt will so I brought up the fifties dance and her face broke out into a smile and talking a mile a minute.

After talking eating I sat Bonnie down and we talked about the accident, how I'm adopted and now here we go. So like ripping off a band aid.

"I broke up with Stefan and now I'm dating Damon." The fry didn't reach her mouth because it dropped back to her plate.

"What!?" I cringed when everyone look our way. "Elena!" I took her hand.

"I like him Bonnie a lot, it's stronger from what I felt for Stefan." Her pretty face was still washed in shock so I told her all I learned from Katherine to the journal entry to Damon changing his mind about Katherine and choosing me.

"Fuck!" I gasped.

"Bonnie!" Bonnie never curses.

"What I seen how obsessed he was over her when he almost tore my throat out." I cringed. "But your happy, one slip Elena and I'm setting him on fire!" I sighed.

"Meow!" I smiled as I heard his voice. "Kitten got claws." He raised his hand when she glared at him. "You ready kitten?" I snorted at the pet name.

"Yea come on dark one." He raised a brow and smirked.

"I like it." I laugh and waved bye to Bonnie as Damon and I was walking to my car my phone rang and I had to let go of Damon hand.

"Hello?" It was quiet on the other end and as I looked at Damon he was scanning the parking lot.

"Hello Elena." Damon nodded his head towards the car and I nodded walking.

"Hey who's this?" I motion with my free hand where my keys were and while searching the lot he took them out my coat pocket.

"You hit me with your car." I froze and Damon growled. "Is that a new one and tell lover boy I said hello." I started looking around and I spotted him.

"Damon!" I pointed and he shoved me into the car and I moved into the passenger seat while Damon start the car.

"Oh leaving so soon." Damon drove away to his home so we can inform Stefan. As we walked into the boarding house I took the drink from Stefan hand and chugged it.

"Easy kitten it's not even five." I sighed and placed it on the table.

" Why me hmm." I laughed and ran my fingers in my hair. "And-and if he was going to kill me why call first?" Damon poured himself and I a drink and I slowly sipped this one.

"He's playing with you." My boyfriend said. Stefan nodded.

"Were predators Elena it's a thrill of the hunt, we stalk taunt our victims." I glared.

"Your not helping." He raised his hands.

"Hey what about that watch we got off of the fucker who shot me repeatedly with bullets." I looked at him.

"Logan?" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"Him shot me ten times with wooden bullets." He rubbed the spot he been shot.

"Watch?" Stefan got up and vamped to his room and back in the foyer. I took it. "This is Jeremeys." I looked at Damon who now sat next to me.

"Logan had it?" They nodded. I opened it and it looked so different. "What happened to it?" Damon put his drink down and took it from me showing me the inside.

"It's not just a watch kitten it's also a compass watch." He pressed a button and it pointed to him. I gasped.

"It points to vampires." He hmm.

"You can use that to tell if one is around." Stefan said. I nodded. He got up.

"Stefan why did my dad have this?" He looked at Damon.

"Your dad was a hunter that compass was past down from generation to generation." He placed his hands on his hips. "They used it to eradicate the vampires." I turned it over to look at it.

"Do you two now them?" Stefan swallowed.

"Yea." Damon gave me a look and I hid my emotion till we're alone. Stefan left the house and I rest my head in my hand.

"He killed them didn't he?" Damon silence was an answer. "God I didn't know him at all." Damon rubbed my back.

"Keep that compass on you always I can't loose you Elena." I smiled before kissing him and Damon pushed me back against the couch we sat on.

"What about Stefan?" I moaned when he trailed kisses down my throat.

"He should be gone for hours probably out hunting." I sighed.

"And if he's not?" Damon lift his head and smirked.

"He'll know not to come into the room." I moaned again and we got busy.

After Damon and I got done with our sexy time I left and he promised he'll pick me up before the dance. I placed my bad on the kitchen table and rubbed the cut that was stinging. When Jenna spoke.

"So I talked to the insurance company." I sighed and picked up and apple all that sex made me hungry. "Cars totaled you can keep using mine." I scanned her form and she was dressed up.

"So your coming to the dance?" She sighed and nodded.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." She smiled. I abruptly turned to her and asked.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I really wanted to know. She leaned against the couch.

"Your mom was going to do it eventually." I looked away.

"If she was here and I asked she would've told me." Jenna nodded and sighed.

"Your dad was about to leave the office when this girl showed up, she was your age a run away and about to give birth." She walked to me. "He delivered her baby gave her a place to stay, but a few days later she disappeared." She smiled. "And there you were." She moved a piece of hair out of my face. "They tried so hard to have a baby and it just wasn't happening all Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"But why was mom and dad on the birth certificate?" I was confused

"Your dad was a doctor Elena, they didn't want to loose you so they kept it quiet told a few people but if anyone wanted proof they had it."

"What else do you know about her?" She shook her head.

"Just her name Isabell." I went to my room and I heard Jenna leave. I picked up my phone and called Damon. He answered with a purr.

"Kitten calling to play again?" I giggled.

"We can do that later." He groaned. "I have news on my birth mother grab your clothes or get dressed what ever and come over." I heard wind and then shuffling then an engine start.

"Be there in three." And he hung up. I laughed and threw my phone on the bed. I got ready and I was doing my hair not realizing the compass was going. When it was fixed I moved to the closet to grab a scarf . I'm surprised no one asked about it in school. After I tied it I heard a clicking sound. The compass! I closed my door and screamed.

"Damn it Damon!" He held up his hands. " I heard this going it must've been you." I gave the compass to Damon.

"Didn't mean to scare you and you look ravishing." I giggled,

"You can ravish me later." He smirked and sat on my bed.

"So what news did you get about your birth mother." I pulled him up from my bed and walked out my bedroom door down the stairs.

"I'll tell you later ok I promise." As I turned around to face him I was attacked from above. I screamed and the man weight was thrown off me. And before him and Damon can fight the guy was already gone. Damon helped me up.

"You ok kitten?" I nodded hugging him. "Call Stefan and tell him to get his bunny eating ass over here!" I nodded and took out my phone to make a call. I sat down while my boyfriend check the house. As he was coming back down the stairs Stefan was walking through the door face full of worry.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thank god I called Damon to come over who knew what he would've done if I didn't." Damon growled. I held out my hand and he took it sitting by me on the arm of the chair while Stefan was pacing behind it.

"How did he get in?" He asked. I sighed and closed my eyes while answering.

" He was posed as a pizza delivery guy." Both Salvatores scoffed.

"He gets points for that." I glared at Damon but he just smirked back at me. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon and I both shook our head.

"No Stef he was to busy trying to kill me!" He stopped pacing and sighed. Stefan then glared at Damon.

"And you have no idea who he happened to be piss anyone off lately?" Damon shrugged.

"I piss people off regularly." I shook my head at him and smiled. Damon sighed and I followed his gaze and Stefan still had his glare but his eye brow was raised. "I told you we had company!" I squeezed his hand to gain his attention.

"You think there's more than one?" His gaze dropped from Stefan to mine.

"We don't know kitten." I sighed and leaned my head in his lap and when he went to run his fingers through my hair I slapped his hand away. "Touchy." I bit him and he growled.

"Brother." Stefan started. "He was invited in." They shared a look.

"I know that why when I get my hand on him I'll torture him get the information then rip his heart out of his chest cavity." Stefan grimaced but didn't say anything and I shuttered at the visual. Stefan tapped my back I raised my head to look at him.

"You ready for this?" I nodded but questioned.

"What do I have to do?" He stared at me then at Damon and nodded his head at him.

"Let Damon take you to the dance and we'll see if he shows up." I move my eyes to Damon.

"Love that idea." He then rest his forehead against mine. "I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed my nose and stood up dragging me with him. "Stay near me and Stefan and you'll be safe." I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"Lets go." We all made it to my car and drove off to the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High School<strong>

They all seen when the two vampires and doppelgänger entered the room. Bonnie was angry and weary while Caroline was jealous that her friend had both Salvatores on her arm. Her guardian was confused and a little shock to see her niece so affectionate with a man older then her but couldn't judge because she'll be a hypocrite but will watch closely. And her date Alaric Saltzman couldn't believe his student was hanging out with vampires let alone dating one. He couldn't tell if she knew, no Elena didn't so that had to mean they were compelling her they had to. Then the guy that been stalking her seen them too let them have their fun but when I get her alone she's mine. The bitch looks just like Katherine, I knew her too she's know how to play you. The dumb ass who's the lovely Elena boyfriend doesn't know his sweet Katherine fooled them all. Jeremey was confused but was happy for his sister since breaking up with Stefan and now dating the other Salvatore she's been more happy and also showing signs of the sister he knew before the accident. Anna was shaking her head fucking history was repeating itself both Salvatores was drawn to Katherine's look alike but it seems like Damon not looking so hard for the bitch which isn't what I was counting on so I'll just have to take his girlfriend and dangle her life to get him to cooperate. But her brother I was falling for my mother would be ashamed when I get her free. I have to get that book from him and use his blood for my mama.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Elena asked. The brothers looked at each other then the room.

"Yea!" They both shout over the music. Elena sighed.

"I'll be over by the table you two go make your rounds and meet me there?" They nodded and both went separate ways. When I got to the table Bonnie and Caroline crossed their arms and stared at me. "What?"

"You brought Damon?" I was confused as why I wouldn't.

"Yea he's my boyfriend remember." The smirked then looked to the right and pointed.

"Then how come he's here." And I seen they were pointing at Stefan.

"Uh Stefan goes to school here?" I was so confused they both yea didn't like my relationship with Damon but accept it because they love me and want me to be happy. Caroline raised a brow.

"So what is this a threesome now you and the Salvatore brothers?" I scowled.

"No I'm happy with Damon and Stefan understand that!" They looked doubtful. "They're they haven't fought since Damon and I made it official." They nodded. "Why're you giving me a hard time I thought you were interested in Matt?" She glared at me.

"And do you happen to remember what Damon did to me!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't stop you from running back to him." They gasped and I walked away. As I met with them Damon had a smirked. "Don't ok." They both nodded. Damon then spun my out making me let out a surprise yelp.

"Dance with me?" I giggled and he pulled me out the dance floor.

"Do you know any moves?" I asked Damon he smirked and I squealed when he twirled me and moved me to one side and the other and still in the dip I had to catch my breath when he just smirked. I giggled as he pulled me up. I rest my head against his shoulder. "What were the fifties like?" He groaned.

"Have you seen the movie Grease?' I nodded. "That's the fifties and.."

"Poodle skirts?" He smirked.

"Mmm poodle skirts." I slapped his back and he chuckled. He started looking around again. "Do you see him?" I was looking too.

"No." I sighed. "If he wanted to kill my so bad you would've thought he be here already!" Damon thumb was rubbing my back.

"Like I said he's playing with you and I'll find out why." I smiled at him and he kissed me not noticing eight pairs of eyes on us. I pulled away smiling at him when over his shoulder there was my attacker.

"Damon." He followed my eye sight and growled. "Go look for Stefan!" I nodded and watched him walk off not even making two steps my phone rang to scared to look at the phone to see who's calling I picked up. "Hello?" I heard a chuckle.

That little fuck get his rocks off scaring my girl. I been following him since Elena spotted him I really hope she listened and went to go find my brother. He turned into a dark hallway and I vamp out slamming him into the lockers. But it wasn't who we were looking for ass hole was stoned.

"What did I do?" I threw him aside then asking.

"Where is he?!" The boy got up.

"Some gut came up to me paid me a hundred bucks if I wore this hoodie." I growled and left to meet back up with them when my phone ring. "What!?" I heard panting and doors slamming.

"Damon he found he's after me." I heard her shoes clacking on the tile floor I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"I thought I told you to go find my brother/" I heard her jiggle a door and cursed.

"He was going to kill Jer, he was right by him Damon if I didn't leave he said he'll snap his neck.!" I heard her gasp and whimper. "Oh god!" She was running again.

"Stay on the phone with me Elena!" I was speed walking trying to look for Stefan and signal out her heart beat.

"Ok!" She whimpered on the phone. "Shit!" I heard her panting and another door open. "I have to go Damon." My heart started to race.

"Elena.." I heard a click. "Damn it!" I punched a locker leaving it hanging.

"Damon!" I see Stefan running towards me. "Come on!" And I follow him hearing Elena scream. We enter the room and I see the ass hole going for her neck. I glance down and see a broken piece of mop. I whistle.

"Hey dick head!" He was inches away and I felt myself vamp. "Hands off my girl!" He threw her to the side while vamping towards me but I was able to pierce him with it. I then threw him by Stefan and Elena. I glance at her. "You ok kitten?" She nodded I look at the ass hole taking a seat on the table besides her smirking at him while Stefan placed a hand on the attacker shoulder. "Now do you feel like talking?" He just smirked.

"Screw you." I chuckled and nodded at Stefan and he twist the stick that was in his abdomen. I felt Elena lean next to me.

"Why're you doing this?" Stefan asked. He smirked at me and my brother before winking at Elena.

"Because it's fun." I hmm and Stefan pushed it further making ass hole groan.

"What do you mean by fun?" Elena asked. He scanned her over before smirking.

"You look like Katherine." We all froze but my body stiffened.

"You knew the bitch?" He laughed.

"Dudes your not the only one she screwed and played with." I smirked and nodded and Stefan twist it again making the unknown man growl.

"Now how do you get into the tomb hmm?" He glance at Elena.

"What ones not enough?" I growled. "Well Katherine did switch between the two of you." He glanced at me. "You rocked her world." He then looked at Stefan. "And she made sweet love to you." He then laughed. "Wonder who she favored?" Elena walked away and leaned against the vending machine and wouldn't look at any of us. The guy smirked. "And my answer is no!" I nodded. And grabbed the stick taking it out lucky that the ass hole was too injured to retaliate. He fell over on his hands and knees before answering.

"The grimore."

"Where is it!?" Stefan asked.

"Check the journal!" He yelled. "Your girl ancestor journal." Elena was confused. I leaned closer while placing the stick over his heart.

"Who else are you working for?" He looked at all three of us before shoving himself against the stick killing himself. Elena was staring down Stefan as if reading him for something.

"Damon and I will clean up the body go Stefan." Both of us were surprised.

"Elena…" She shook her head.

"If I'm going to be with Damon I'll have to get use to all of this even if it's to burn or bury a body." My heart skipped a beat someone who been attacked since we arrived into town and whiteness us killing a vampire and she still wanted to be with me. My eyes closed my father hated me and Katherine just used me I finally found some who can I sure hope love all me because I can admit I'm falling for Elena hard. I opened my eyes to her smiling at me. I vamp speed to her and kissing her passionately. She giggle when I pulled away and looked at the body and tilt her head. "How do we get rid of a body?" I smirked. And before I can tell her to grab his legs we heard a noise and both Elena and I seen a shadow move from the door. I grabbed her hand and we both walked out the door. Elena looked to my left and her eyes widen.

"Damon look out" I vamp speed both of us to the side. "Mr. Saltzman!?" He looked at the both of us and turned his gaze to Damon and glared. Damon moved away from me and pushed Mr. Saltzman against the wall I heard his voice lower letting me know he was compelling him.

"Why're you in Mystic Falls?"

"Got a job as a teacher." I moved next to Damon.

"Do you know who, what I am?"

"Your my student brother." He didn't know about Damon and I.

"Is everything you telling me the truth?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"You'll forget Elena and I were here." Damon grabbed me and we vamped back to the body not knowing the teacher was faking and holding vervain in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I asked Damon to come back home with me knowing both my brother and Jenna would be sleeping. I got changed while Damon was laying across my bed looking around and holding my bear. I sighed and sat next to him.

"I fought hard tonight." That got his attention.

"What do you mean?" I smiled.

"When he had me cornered I picked up the stack of pencils and was stabbing him over and over with them then put one through his hand." I told Damon excitedly. "Then I broke the mop…"

"Wait you did that?" I nodded and he smirked. "My little warrior." I giggled and smiled.

"But.." I sighed. "He was to strong and you guys showed up." He ran his finger through my hair. "Stefan is going to try to get in your way…" He shrugged.

"The only reason I want her out is for answers that's it." I nodded and took the hand playing with my hair and kissing it.

"We need to beat him to the grimore and the journal." He rubbed hid thumb back and forth on the back of my hand.

"So your birth mother?" I smiled.

"I only got her name." He made a motion with his hand. "Isabell." He tensed. "What?" He sat up. "Damon what wrong?" He placed his head on his hand.

"If I think she's who I think she is your gonna fucking hate me." He got up and angrily paced back and forth in my room.

"I don't…." He glared at me.

"If she's the Isabell that's flashing through my head right now I turned her." I gasped.

"What!?" I stood up and held him to stop his pacing.

"Elena I didn't know…she.." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She sought me out, came to me telling me she been gathering info on our kind and she wants to become one." He looked away. "Told me someone sent her my way….she begged Elena and I did it." He moved to sit on my bed and I turned to him.

"Then why would I hate you…it's not like you killed her…my mom isn't dead…" I sat next to him. "We don't even know if the Isabell you turned is my mom." He nodded. I stood up and straddled him. I stared at him and he was looking at me too. "I know we been only dating for two days but what I feel for you is stronger then what I felt for Matt and Stefan, I'm not there yet Damon but I'm falling and I'm falling hard." He kissed me and switched to where he was cradled between my body.

"I'm falling for you too Elena." I smiled and tugged his shirt off.


	3. Chapter 3 Children Of The Damned

**Elena**

It's been two days since the school dance and Damon and I had taken a day to ourselves but now we have to become serious and find the journal and the grimore before Stefan did. I awoke to kisses brushing down my neck and something is pocking me.

"Mmm good morning." I said. I giggled when he growled into my neck.

"Yes it is." And he pushed himself into me." I grunted.

"How can you have any left in you after last night!?" I smirked into my neck.

"And early this morning." I rolled my eyes, then rolled over to look at him.

"You incorrigible." He just shrugged and leaned in to kiss me when the door to his room was thrown open and I made sure I was covered. Damon turned his gaze to his brother.

"Is there a reason your disturbing my time with the lovely Elena?" I blushed. Stefan just looked between the two of us and put his hands in his pocket.

"You two had you time yesterday between the sex and breaks between." He took his hand out of his pocket and crossed his arm. "Now we need to find your." He pointed to me. "Jonathan Gilbert journal to locate the grimore." Damon groaned and plop down on his bed.

"Ok what is a grimore?" Damon sat up and got out of bed naked and walked to his draws. "Damon!" Now I was distracted. He turned and smirked at me before scowling at Stefan.

"He's my brother we have the same thing." And while pulling on the shirt. "Ergo mine is bigger." I groan and put my head in my hands while Stefan pinched his nose.

"Can we get serious here!" Damon raised an brow.

"I am being serious my…"

"Ok!" I said. "Why do you want the grimroe anyway?" He looked away and I peaked a glance at Damon who now was fully clothed but a got a nice look at his ass since he was bending over tying up his boots. Stefan coughed and I can see Damon shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I told my brother that I will help him." I nodded criss crossed my legs.

"Even since now he doesn't want anything to do with Katherine anymore?" Stefan smirked.

"If he doesn't want anything to do with Katherine how come…" I raised my hand.

"He wants answers, and not to sound me but to what is none of your business but will keep our hands to our self." Damon scoffed. I glared at him. "And help get the journal." Stefan nodded and left.

"What happen to we're going to get it before him?" He hissed. I grabbed his face and kissed him dragging me down with me.

"I know and we are but that was so he can leave us alone and we…" Damon started to pull away. "No…" He placed his fingers against his lips and locked the door then vamped speed hovering over me naked.

"No we won't be interrupted." As we started we heard Stefan yell.

"Oh come on guys!" I giggled that turned into a moan.

After our morning together Damon and I returned to my home searching through my attic for boxes that belonged to my family. We were silent for ten minutes before Damon spoke up.

"Stefan is going to be highly upset when he finds out your helping me open that tomb and not stopping me from doing it." I picked up the picture and turned my eyes to Damon.

"I don't care Stefan has to get it through his head that's its you and I now, and if I thought this was a horrible idea and I felt uncomfortable I would've said something." I glanced back at the picture.

"So your not going to care that…" I huffed.

"Damon what's with all the questions?" He looked at the wall.

"Katherine always choose Stefan, my dad did too." I placed the photo down to give him my attention. "The only one that treated me equally and not like some nuisance was my mom." I placed my hand on his knee.

"I'm with you…I care about you a lot…alotttt." We both smiled. I sighed. "Yes you've done horrible things your brother hurt you and I've seen you were willing to go to the end of the earth to release Katherine from the tomb. I would never ask you to change I like you just the way you're." He leaned down to capture my lips. And I can tell he wanted to say it, so I smile. "Let me change that, I love you." His eyes widen and his face brighten.

"I love you too." I smiled and gave him a peck before picking up the picture again. Damon moved to look over my shoulder.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." We looked at the photo. I placed it to the side and my eyes caught a box and I opened it.

"What the hell is this." I held the contraption up.

"They use that to put on us vampires mouth." I looked up at him. "They used that on Katherine." I placed it back and made sure to bury it deep down in the box. My brother then walked into the room and nodded at Damon before asking.

"Hey what're you two doing?" I glanced at him then at my boyfriend.

"I'm going through some stuff with the history project I had to do just made me interested on our family past." I heard Damon say 'smooth'. "Dad had this journal from long ago I just wanted to look it up." His eyes squinted.

"Jonathan Gilbert journal?" He asked while jumping onto the counter.

"Yea what do you know about it?" Damon asked.

"I just did a history report on it." I exchanged a look with Damon.

"Ok where is it now?" I stood up.

"Mr. Saltzman has it he wanted to borrow it." I looked at Damon and he nodded leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

She loves me and I believe her. I can see it in her eyes and back in Georgia. I was now on my way to the school to steal no borrow the journal from the same guy I compelled. As I was walking in the hall I felt wind pass me and I sense two vampires. Hmmm I wonder if it's baby brother. I continued down the hall and I stopped when I heard voices. I leaned against the wall and what do you know kitten was right.

"…Where's your wife?" I heard Stefan asked.

"Dead." I closed my eyes. The teacher attacked me and asked questions that was beyond weird. "A vampire killed her." Hmm she's not dead well dead dead.

"Where's the journal?" The guy sighed.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan growled.

"Where is it!?"

"It's on my desk." I heard the desk move indicating Stefan got up then footsteps.

"It's not here." Another desk scrapped.

"It was on my desk." I sighed. "Why do you want this journal so much?"

"My brother is looking to open the tomb for an ex he wants out. He loves her." Eh wrong! "And he has my girlfriend." Ex baby brother. "Compelled our confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Suddenly she's unhappy being with me and the next day their together and she's sleeping with him." Stefan moved closer to the teacher. "If I can get the tomb open possibly make her see he's just using her." Wrong again Stefan! "I can have my girlfriend back and possibly lock my brother in the tomb, he's a danger to her and everyone in this town." I held in my growl and vamp speed back to Elena's. As I made it there I knocked on the door and her aunt answered it. "Is Elena here?" She scanned me.

"She stepped out Bonnie called needed to talk." She step to the side. "But you can come in." I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She looked around and down at the food with a sad expression.

"I'll cook." Her eyes widen and looked ready to protest. "I can cook your my girlfriend guardian I have to make you like me." She smiled and poured herself a drink.

"Speaking of you dating my niece what're your intension with Elena?" I hid my smirk.

"I love her." She chocked on her wine and I let the smirk split across my face.

"But.." I nodded.

"Elena and I knew each other for a while since the accident." She gasped.

"But she never mention you." I started with boiling the water.

"I asked her not to, I was just passing through and I really wanted to surprise my brother." She nodded. "I'm the one that pulled her out of the car." Her jaw dropped. "She didn't know cause she was passed out but like I told you I love her."

"Aren't you a little to old for her?" I raised my eye brow at her and she held up her hands. "Ok I shouldn't judge it's just Elena and Jeremey are all I have.."

"I understand." After I set the water I started on the tomatoes.

"What would your parents think of the situation?" I chuckled.

"My parents are long gone." She said sorry and I shrugged. "My father never like the girls I dated which made me want them even more." I smirked. "What about you?"

"There was a few guys, Logan isn't the only loser I dated." So she dated that ass hole.

"Have they ever find him?" I wanted to know. "Is he still missing?" She scoffed and placed her glass down on the counter she was sitting on.

"He's not missing, he's in the Bahamas working on his tan." She laughed. "Very entitled that one marches to his own fucking drums." I heard the front door close and Elena waiting on the other side of the wall.

"Helllooo babe." She walked into the room cross her arms and looked between me the bottle of wine and her aunt and raised a brow. Jenna slapped her arm.

"Come on stop it!" Elena just rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't even dare." She just nodded.

"Where's Stefan I thought you invited him too?" She asked Jenna. She looked at me and I gave her a look 'Well talk when she leave.' And she nodded.

"Maybe he's late." And she left the room. Elena glared at me.

"What?" She scoffed.

"She was flirting with you!" I smirked at her jealousy.

"And I only have eyes and a dead heart for you." She softened and gave me a kiss then scowled.

"That was cheesy." I snapped her with the towel.

"And now you insult me." She shook her head smiling. "Stefan was a the school." The plates she took down she set on the table and walked to lean next to me.

"And?" I kissed her shoulder before moving the tomatoes to the big pot of sauce that already was started.

"And he's convinced that a I compelled you or b your confused." Her face flushed with anger.

"Confused and you would never…" I raised a brow.

"Yes you already did but you wouldn't again I know you won't Damon." I smiled. "And Stefan needs to move on I think Bonnie has a crush on him." I chuckled.

"And the journal was taken so the other vampire I suspected must've took it." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't understand why he can't trust you if you told him and I that you don't want Katherine back.." I silenced her with a kiss. And pulled her to me.

"Elena I told my brother that I'm going to make his undead life miserable." She wrap her arms around my neck.

"Yea but would you still try?" I shook my head no. "See!" I chuckled.

"It's not that easy Elena." We heard grunts and punches being thrown. And we walked to the noise and it was her brother playing a videogame.

"Go, play with him." I raised a brow. "If were going to be together than you have to at least act civil to the people I care about." I sighed.

"Your lucky your cute." She laughed and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I left my boyfriend and brother in the living room to box the stuff we pulled out so I can place it back. When Jenna walked by me. I watched from the corner of my eye Jenna eyeing Damon.

"He's hot!" I smirked knowing he would be sporting a similar one. I put my finger to my lips.

"I know, and great in bed too." Jenna jaw dropped and I can see Damon sitting straighter proud of him self. Jenna hit my arm.

"Your so lucky." I laughed. "Are you going to tell your brother? I nodded.

"Yea I will eventually." She nodded and the door bell rang. "Finally!" And Damon got up also and I answered the door Stefan took a step back. I don't think he's use to the two of us being together yet.

"Well?" Damon pretended he didn't know.

"Uh…" Stefan looked between the two of us. "Someone took it." I step outside taking Damons hand so he'll do the same.

"Who the hell took it?" Damon exclaimed.

"I don't know?" He told Damon.

"What if it was the teacher babe?" Damon smirked at the pet name.

"Hmm kitten can be on to something." He played along. "He blows into town ask me stupid questions then attack me." He nodded at me and I smiled. Stefan sighed.

"He doesn't know anything." Tch my ass he doesn't. "Someone else got to it before I can." Damon eyes settled on me.

"Well we know someone who got to it before we did." And he looked into the room at my brother. And I turned to go back into the house.

"Jer what can you tell us about the journal?" He paused the game then gave us a look.

"Why is everyone so damn hyped about that book?" I shared a look with Damon.

"Who else been asking about it?" Damon questioned him.

"Anna." Damon raised a brow.

"Weird hot Anna?" I rolled my eyes and so did my brother.

"Yea." My boyfriend nodded.

"Come on show me the hot crazy chick." They left the room leaving only me and Stefan. I sighed and went to put some dinner away for the five of us.

"Elena." I turned and my eyes widen. I pointed.

"Is that?" He nodded. "How come you told us.." Stefan sighed.

"Elena, Damon can't know I have this." He took my hands.

"He compelled you Elena." I removed my hands.

"No." And I put the plates in the oven to stay warm.

"Then how come he's working to Katherine out of the tomb!?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I told you he wants answers from Katherine, he wants closure Stefan and I'm going to help him get it." I moved to the table to put the left over plates away.

"He can never love you Elena, Damon been about Katherine since I made him turn." I was glaring at the wall. "He waited 164 years to release her from the tomb, if he cared about you he wouldn't want to open the tomb at all." I shook my head.

"I love him.." Stefan eyes widen. "And he said it back and I believe him…all I'm going to tell you is there's a reason he wants her out and when he gets the answers good or not Damon and I are going to continue with our relationship." I gathered the forks.

"How can you be with a monster like him!?" He yelled at me.

"Let me ask you something…" I placed the forks by the sink. "What's the reason you drink animal blood Stefan?" He glared over my shoulder.

"Because I can't control my urges." I nodded.

"And what else!?" His eyes flashed to mine. "You go on and on about how Damon doesn't have humanity and he enjoys feasting on human blood, a monster?" I picked up the forks and placed them in the sink. "But have you ever asked why he's the way he is?"

"Because that's my brother for you being a vampire turns everything up by ten." I nodded.

"You had everything when you were human right the girl your father attention you were the golden boy, you brother had to watch and hear your father praise you on how much of a good son you were and hoe his other one would act more like you." Stefan took a step back and his eyes widen. "Damon didn't want to go to war but your father made him."

"Damon was acting out." I nodded.

"Of course he is his father couldn't stand the sight of him so what does the son or daughter do…hmmm…they rebel Stefan."

"What-what about what he did to your friend Caroline?" I rolled my eyes.

"For someone who's playing the victim sure as hell make them self stupid following around you brother like a puppy!" I grabbed my coat. "I love Caroline she's my best friend but she had no problem jumping into bed with him knowing he was playing you and he was a vampire." And I left the house and moved to the side of the house waiting till Stefan left so I can follow him. And he did I made sure I was several steps behind and I called Damon.

"Hey!" I said when he pick up. "I'm following Stefan, he had the journal the whole time well a copy of it." I heard him sigh.

"I know where it is meet me at the cemetery." And he hung up. I went another way to meet Damon at the entrance. I didn't have to wait very long I felt wind and when I looked over Damon was there. He gave me a kiss and we started walking.

"He tried to get me to turn on you." He raised and brow. "He went on and on that you can't love me, and if you did you wouldn't try to open the tomb I went off and.." I was pulled into him and was kissed breathless.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." We continued to walk and as we got closer to his dad grave Damon told me the grimore was located we heard someone digging. "Do you trust me?" He scowled at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled an peck his lips.

"Stay hidden." And I blinked my eyes a couple of times so they would tear and I ran into Stefan view. "Oh god! You were right Stefan." I watched as Stefan took the book and placed it on the log next to me. "He told me he was using me and I- I should've listened to you." I sobbed and dropped to the ground making sure he couldn't see the stick I was picking up and he pulled me into his arms. I stabbed him with the stick and ran to the book. "Damon!" He sped next to me and smirk.

"Who knew you could be such a great actress." I whipped my tears and looked down at Stefan pained face.

"You-you tricked me!"

"I didn't want to Stefan ." He pulled the stick out and glared at us.

"I thought I could trust you brother but it looked like I was wrong." He tutted.

"You…trust?" He scoffed. "You can't trust.."

"I trust Elena, from the accident till now she told me she'll help me and she never turned her back on me!" Damon yelled at his brother. "Come on Lena." I took his hand and before we took a step I was grabbed by Stefan. Damon growled. "Let her go baby brother." I squirmed.

"Give me the grimore Damon!" I shook my head and Stefan growled bit his wrist and shoved into my mouth. I chocked. "You give me the book or I'll snap her neck and it'll be 1864 all over again!" Damon face looked murderous."

"You snap her neck and I'll rip your fucking heart out of you chest!" Damon snarled back. My eyes widen when his arms tighten around my neck. "No! I'll you the grimore just let Elena go." I watched as Damon set the book on the log and Stefan let me go I ran into Damon's arms shaking. "You ok?" I nodded and buried my head into his body. I felt myself leave the ground and Damon took us away. I heard a door slam open and closed. Then I was being set down on a couch.

"He was really going to kill me?" Damon made a drink and passed it to me. "I feel guilty but if he would've just listen I wouldn't had done.." Damon took my hand.

"I know that." Damon took the sleeve of his jacket and whip around my lips. "I should've killed him." I shook my head.

"No matter how much you tried to get us to see you don't care for him, you can't kill him you'll hate yourself." He shook his head. "Babe you would've done it already." His shoulder sagged. I ran my fingers thorugh his hair then hissed.

"What?" I rubbed my forehead.

"I have a major head ache that came out of no where." He sighed.

"It's Stefan blood in your system." I nodded. "I brought some human things since you been spending day and night here." I smiled he kissed my forehead and went upstairs. I sighed and laid back on the couch. I heard the floor creak.

"Stefan if that's you leave before Damon come back down." I got no answer so I sat up and everything went black.

"Ok I don't know which one you humans take because we didn't have this shit when I was human." Damon stopped when he saw she wasn't down stairs anymore. And turned when the front door open and closed. "Where's Elena!?" Stefan stopped and shrugged.

"She's your girlfriend.."

"Cut the shit I'm serious where the fuck is my girlfriend." Stefan eyes widen I threw the bottle of aspirin at the wall. "When I find that bitch I'll be playing with her organs." And Stefan watched as his brother walked away upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Fool Me Once

Damon

I've been up all night thinking and wondering where the little bitch Anna could be keeping Elena. I checked the motel and there wasn't anything there. In my anger I almost beat the shit out of Stefan but then I thought about what Elena would say and it also would be wasting sweet time. I also been picturing different ways to kill the little bitch also. Stefan had been moping around half feeing guilty on what he did and half he wasn't strong enough to track her. So now I'm walking around town well the places Jeremy had told me she hangs.

"Where're you kitten?"

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I came to realized I'm laying on something soft. So I must be in Damon's bedroom. So when I opened my eyes and see that the tiles I'm staring at are stained instead of cleaned my hope been dashed. I groan then mentally groan because I made a sound when the kidnapper could been in the next room or maybe a few feet away. As I sit up I notice a man sitting in a chair. Wait I know him he's the one Bonnie was talking to me about. Shit does that mean they have Bonnie. I got up off the bed and tip toed to the door. As I reached it I carefully remove the chain as I kept my eye on the man. I removed it and sighed. I took my eyes away for a second to unlock the door and when it clicked I jumped at the voice.

"I wouldn't." I turned and the man that was in the chair was now in front of me. I felt him try to compel me and thank god Damon got me his mom necklace. "Don't try to escape, don't even move." He moved in closer and I tried so hard not to flinch so he won't know I'm faking he compulsion. "Do you understand?" I sighed.

"I understand." The idiot scoffed and when he turned away I opened the door but my luck ran out when the girl my brother been hanging out with pushed me back in and grabbed my arm. Anna turned to her friend and asked.

"Really?" He was shocked and stuttered.

"I-I did that eye thing you taught me!" She pushed me towards a door.

"You forget about the vervain thing we talked about, she's Damon Salvatore girlfriend!" I was pushed into the bathroom while Anna slammed the door. When I tried to open it of course it was locked. I sighed and turned the light on and looked around the room. I went towards a vent that was attached to the wall but it wouldn't budge so I kicked the sink in anger. My gaze happen to fall on the tub and I gasped.

"Bonnie!" I shook her and when she didn't move I checked her pulse. And I sagged with relief that she was alive.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

With finding nothing I stormed my way back home and into the library taking a seat and reading the grimore. Maybe if I read something and the book give me a location Anna would be there. After fifteen minutes of nothing I flip the table over.

"Damon?" I close my eyes so I wouldn't snap at Stefan.

"Yes baby brother?' He walked to me.

"I want your help." I raised my brow. "Teach me how to track Elena." I smirked.

"Stefan I don't know how many times I told with my help it wouldn't be enough your on a twilight diet when you should've taught yourself to control your urges." I walked away from him and out the room. I heard his footsteps follow.

"Then give me a blood bag!" I scoffed.

"My girlfriend is missing I'm this close." I pinched my fingers together. " To beating the holy hell out of you because if you wouldn't had shoved blood down her throat and listened to Elena and I when I said I didn't want Kat…"

"Explain to me why then, if you love Elena so much then there isn't a reason to open the tomb." I growled and pointed to the couch while I made myself a drink.

"After we woke up in the little shack with Emily Bennett I got these weird vision things on what missing pieces I had that Katherine never explained to me what it was." I took a sip. "Katherine pushed me away, every time I wanted to show how much I loved her she would compel me to go away." I swirled the drink in my glass while glaring at the wall. "I wanted to know what I've seen was actually real."

"They're Damon it's the memories she took from us we get them back when were in transition and more after." I nodded my head.

"I know that…Elena said it's me holding on to hope or something I'm use to." Stefan nodded. "I'm not opening the tomb wanting her back when I told you I love Elena it's the truth I just want answers…"

"Closure." I nodded.

"Now can we get over this girly moment." I touched myself to make sure I still had my balls. Stefan rolled his eyes then they widen. "What?"

"Bonnie's grandmother." My eyes widen. "Do you think they have Bonnie?" I nodded.

"Anna wants to free her mother, they need a witch to open the tomb." I finished my drink.

"Then why they take Elena?" I glared at him.

"To make sure we opened the tomb." Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is possible for us vampires to get a headache?" I smirked.

"I had one constantly while I was toying with Blondie." Stefan glared at me. I raised my hands. "Now lets go, I want my girl back in my arms and my bed." Stefan groaned while I chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Not waking up fast enough for my liking I look around for a towel and finding one I wet it and dap it on Bonnies face. She slowly was waking up and when I see her eyes try to focus I call her name.

"Bonnie?" She blinked couple more times before they settled on me. She did a double take.

"Elena?" I nodded and smiled at her. "My head." I put my fingers to my lips and helped her out of the tub. Her eyes widen and she gasp. "Oh my god Ben!" I shushed her again.

"I know." And pointed to my ear then the room the vampires were in. "They can hear us." She nodded and curled herself into me since we were on the floor. "Bonnie do you have your phone on you?" She gave me a 'duh' look. "Wishful thinking." I then pulled away from her so we can talk and I turned the water to the sink on. Making my way back to Bonnie we got into the same position.

"I'm so stupid." I shook my head no.

"He had all of us fooled." She nodded and looked over my shoulder before asking.

"What's going on why're we here?" I sigh.

"It must have to do with the tomb and Emily Bennet spell book."

"Emily spell book?" I nodded.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." She sighed and glared at me. "Bonnie I'm not even going to defend why he wants to open it any more I love him ok." Her eyes widen and she nodded then frowned.

"How come I didn't know about any of this?" I gave her a sad smile.

"I wanted to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this." Her face washed in worried and she sat up.

"Come to what?" I looked away to the door.

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." She started panicking.

"No. no I.."

"Bonnie I know.." And we jumped when the door slammed open and banged against the wall I stood in front of Bonnie. Ben smirked and walked to the sink to turn it off.

"Your wasting your time, I'm not going to help you." Bonnie looked at him with no fear on her face. Ben laughed. And he grabbed me I tried to fight my way out of hid grip but Bonnie pulled on my other arm.

"That's why she's here, also for leverage." My eyes widen.

"My boyfriend will kill you, you know that?" Ben just laughed and touched Bonnie cheek. "You know you shouldn't had been to desperate you made it too easy." I scowled at him. He then pulled me out of Bonnies grip and dragged me towards the door. "She wants to talk to you." He said to me. I was pushed into the room and caught myself on the bed. When I pushed myself up there was Anna smirking at me and scanning my form.

"Well well well, Elena Gilbert." She stood up from where she was leaning. "You really are Katherine doppelganger." She walked around me. "You must have the Salvatores reeling." She smirked.

"What do you want with me Anna?" She shrugged. I sighed and walked around the room. "Bonnie isn't going to help you open the tomb." Anna didn't say anything at first from where she was perched in front of the window.

"Oh I think she will." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad!?" She scowled at me.

"Trust me no one I know wants that bitch free." I was confused. "Well except Damon." She sighed. "He use to, love sick idiot."

"Don't talk about Damon that way!" She smirked.

"Weren't you with Stefan just three days ago?" I looked away.

"Stefan and I wouldn't last, I love Damon." She laughed.

"Damon doesn't love anyone but himself." I scowled.

"Your wrong." She raised a brow and said nothing else.

"Then why do you want the tomb open?" She looked at me. "Or who is it?"

"My mothers in there." I nodded understanding. "Katherine couldn't help herself just had to play with both Salvatores. And when she got caught my mom did with the rest I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I believe you. But lets skip the dead mom bonding and lets make you serve your purpose." My eye brow furrowed.

"Damon!" She smirked and showed me my phone. I reached for it.

"Is this yours?" She laughed and sat on the chair. "Damon, Damon,Damon." She pressed the speed dial six I had him on. "Lets put lover boy on speaker." It started ringing.

"Kitten?"

"No Anna." I heard him growl. "Tisk Tisk Damon took your pretty little girlfriend right under your nose."

"And I'm going to rip yours off among many other things." She laughed.

"Tell me you have the grimore and her finger and toes will stay attached." The phone was quiet for a couple of seconds and when we heard his voice both Anna and I shivered.

"I got and any toes, fingers or hair is out of place I'll put my brother ripper days to shame." I saw Anna gulp.

"I'm stronger than you!" I can hear his smirk.

"I'm angrier." She looked at me.

"I have the witch." Damon chuckled.

"Good for you Annabelle you killed two birds with one stone. Made sure Bonnie behaved herself and made sure I had the grimore for you. Want a cookie." Anna glared at the wall.

"I want you of you to meet me in a very public place the grimore for you girlfriend." And she hung up. She sighed before walking to the bathroom door. "I'm leaving she." She shouted. The door opened and Ben dragged Bonnie out by the arm. "Keep them buttoned down compulsion won't work." She smirked at me. "Use violence." Bonnie gasped and I glared at Anna leaving form. He threw Bonnie next to me.

"Sit behave!" I scowled at the way he was talking to us we aren't kids. He took off his jacket hung it on the back of the chair and sat down smirking. "So you're the key to all of this?" He titled his head. "The witch that opens the door. Tell me how long have you been a witch.?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything to drink?" He leered at me and licked his lips.

"You offering?" I shuddered the only person I ever gave blood to was Damon. My mind flashes back to all the times we would make love and right before I… snap out of it Elena. "There's water on the night stand." I looked at Bonnie and took it from the night stand and took a sip. Bonnie gave me a look.

"Can I have a sip." I nodded and watched as she threw it on Ben and set him on fire.

"Go Bonnie!" Her and I ran to the door and Bonnie got out but I was grabbed. "Bonnie keep going!" He twisted my arm back and I screamed.

"Get inside and close the door before I snap her arm in half!" Bonnie listened and smirked. "Why're you smirking?"

"Elena bruise easily when Damon walks through that door and he will…what does he say Elena?" I smirked too.

"He's gonna rip your heart out." Ben just laughed and threw me on the bed. "Your dead." I told him.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

I was fucking right that bitch has my women. Elena was safe that's what calmed me but Anna has Bonnie and that's something else that shows she's so different from Katherine. The bitch would've screwed her capture make a deal and left her friend there. I was sitting on the park bench waiting when I saw her walking this way. I growl as she sat down she just smirked.

"Where's my girl?" She laughed.

"Where's the grimore?" I glared and placed it on my lap. "There it is now if you want to find your women give it!" I smirked.

"How about we work together instead?" She raised a brow. "I want answers from the wicked witch of the west and you want your mother." She looked out in to the park.

"And what about the rest?" I shrugged.

"Their decaying, slow, they can't get to us I get my answers from the bitch leave and you worry about your mother." She looks to be thinking about it.

"How can I trust you?" I smirked.

"As long as my girlfriend comes out of this with no missing limbs you have her and I on your side." She looked at me with disbelief.

"Elena will help me I kidnapped her?" I chuckled.

"Elena was willing to help me since we got together Annabelle." She shook her head.

"Alright but double cross me and I'll kill both Gilberts." I grabbed her neck and squeezed.

"Touch any of them and I make promise on my threat." I released her and she gave me the number to the room she moved to and I was off and on my way to get my girl. It took me no more then three minutes and I listen in and what do you know the guy being sweet on the witch helped captured them.

"Witches don't have eternal life right?" I heard his foot steps walk closer to the two heart beats I can pick up. "So you can die right?" I heard both girls gulp.

"Yes I can die." The footsteps moved from the bed.

"Oh that sucks." Hearing enough of this conversation I kicked the door open and I quickly opened the curtain.

"Damon!' I close my eyes at her voice. I scan both the witch and my girl body and when I caught the bruise on her arm I growled. She followed my eye sight and took Bonnie hand.

"Come on Bonnie Damon is going to make the promise we made to Ben." I smirked at her and nodded at Bonnie. And shut the door when they left.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The ride to Bonnies was quiet. And Bonnie kept looking between Damon and I. When we reached Bonnie home she raced out the car.

"Who lite a fire under her ass?" Damon asked and I hit his arm. I intertwined our hands and walked up the door. "She's not going to let me in." I knocked anyway When it opened Bonnie's gram glared at Damon but softened when she looked at me.

"You brought my granddaughter back thank you." Damon nodded then her gaze traveled to our hands and she sighed. "You trust him?"

"With my life." I told her. She nodded.

"You two can come in but let me warn you one move Mr. Salvatore and I will set you on fire." Damon smirked and walked into the house.

"Bonnie threatened to set me on fire too." He said. Gram smirked.

"She's smart." He chuckled and we all walked into the room and Bonnie was sitting down while Stefan was standing by the wall.

"So what do we do now?" I asked everyone.

"I'll open the tomb, you get the girl.."

"I don't want Katherine out I just want to ask her a few questions that's it." Everyone raised a brow except for me. "What the bitch can be floating in vervain and I wouldn't help her."

"So we let Damon in talk to Katherine, but those other vampires I won't let free." I sighed.

'We can burn them." Stefan said. Damon scoff.

"Yea and with what?" Stefan shrugged.

"Zack has flame throwers in the basement." Damon raised a brow but Stefan shook his head.

"So we have everything set you get your answers and we burn the rest." Everyone nodded. "Well lets get going." We all left but Damon made a detour to the boarding house and when he parked he opened the door for Stefan.

"Get out and go meet the witches." Stefan didn't question him and just left. "Come on." I didn't question either and just followed.

"Damon we have to meet…" And I was cut off by his lips and I kissed him back just as eagerly. "Not that I'm complaining but we have something's to do." I moaned as his kisses trailed down my neck. Damon took off my shirt. And picked me up. I was laid down on the coach with him on top of me.

"Create a bond with me?" I searched his face.

"What bond?" He nodded. "Like true blood bond?" He glared.

"Something like that." He sighed and rest his head on my chest. "Not being able to find you was driving me crazy Elena." I ran my fingers through his hair. "So what do you think of creating a bond between us? I smiled.

"How do we make one?" He smiled.

"We share blood I'll be able to locate you, you'll heal a little bit faster, hear a little bit better."

"So it's like becoming a vampire without drinking blood." He nodded.

"And if…when you become a vampire it would be stronger and like that stupid vampire movie and shitty tv show." I giggled.

"When I'm older around twenty you can turn me." Hi head snapped up. " When you love someone you make it forever." He rubbed his fingers down my face.

"And when it's real."

"You don't walk away." I finished. I watched as his eyes turned red and the black veins under his eyes. I touched the veins and kissed underneath his eyes down to where his fangs are protruding and kissed Damon he moaned and when he pulled away he bit into his hand and held it out to me I gave him a peck before dinking and he bit my neck I pulled away to moan but went back to drinking and we made a bond and love.

We were walking through the party when I was started getting worried we were going to open the tomb and there's hundreds of people here.

"I'm worried with the church being so close to the party." Damon smirked.

"My only concern is you." Even thought it's sweet he should at least care a little but this is Damon were talking about. We saw Caroline and Matt up head. And as we reached them Care quickly took Matt hand and Damon and I both rolled our eyes.

"Elena hey!" Matt said.

"Yea Lena where you've been?" Matt smiled at me then turned to Damon and held out his hand.

"Hey I'm Matt." Damon scowled at the hand but when I shook his to tell him to be nice he took it.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." Matt face held shock.

"Stefan brother?" He turned to me. "Your with him now?"

"Yea she dumped Stefan and jumped right to Damon after." We all scowled at her.

"That's something your use to aren't you blondie?" Matt went to take a step forward but I intervened.

"Yes I'm with Damon, Stefan and I didn't click and I was falling for Damon and decided I didn't want to hide it anymore." Damon bent and kissed my nose making me smile and Caroline frown. "We have to go but I'll talk to you guys soon." I smiled at them and walked off.

"So.." I smiled.

"I told you there was a pull to you when we met again." He nodded. We made it just as we heard. 'Should we call them again.' from Bonnie and a 'I wouldn't if I were you.' from Stefan.

"Brother, witches." Damon nodded. Gram took a look at us and she smirked. "Yes witch?"

"You two created a bond?" My jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" She chuckled.

"It's radiating off you sweet heart." She smiled at the both of us.

"Ok your glares I can deal with but the smiling kinda freaky."

"A bond only forms when the person you forming it with loves you back, but the power I feel off of you two it means more."

"What do you mean more?" Stefan asked quietly.

"They're soul mates." Everyone gasped. "You'll have what usually comes with the bind healing hearing and locator. But since you two are soul mates you'll become very protective of each other and feel each other emotions." Stefan shook his head.

"How can you tell if they're soul mates?" He looked so heart broken.

"Did you guys feel a pull to each other, can't keep your hands to yourself no matter how mad you become with one another it doesn't last?" We nodded. She looked at Stefan. "Soul mates." I glanced at Damon and smiled and he kissed me. "When you guys…" I blushed. "Make sure you share blood it strengths it." We nodded. "Now let's open the tomb but you honey." She looked at Damon. "We need to talk." Damn scowled. The rest of us walked down the stairs. And three minutes later he came down looking pissed.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He pulled me away.

"Stefan was planning on locking me in the tomb." I gasped.

"No.." He kissed me.

"It won't happen Bonnie Grams won't let it happen she said it's not safe with our bond." I nodded and held him close to me. "Nothing going to happen to me Elena." I nodded.

"I love you so much." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more." I look up at him and smiled and gave him a deep kiss. We walked back over to the group and I glared at Stefan and he coiled away for it. They set up torches around the pentagram they made and lit them.

"Air, Earth, Fire." And she lit the last one and sprinkled the bottom with water. From where I'm leaning against Damon I asked.

"That's it just water from the tap?" The two Bennet witches looked at me.

" As oppose to what honey child?" I shrugged.

"Maybe mystical water or something." She smirked at me Damon pulled me closer when they grabbed the book. Bonnie and Gram started to chant and I jumped when the fire on the torches got louder.

"What're they saying?" My boyfriend asked. Stefan tilt his head.

"Sound like latin." I shook my head.

:I don't think it's latin." I heard something crash and leaned more into Damon. "What's happening?" We watched as the door opened.

"It worked." Bonnie said in astonishment.

"Of course it worked baby." I looked at Stefan and said.

"Don't you have something to fetch?" He blinked at more tone and left.

"Easy Elena." I scoffed.

"He was going to leave you in the tomb Damon fuck easy!" He smirked and Grams laughed.

"It already started." I smiled at her. Then Anna appeared. I stepped closer but Damon grabbed my hand.

"Where's my brother?" She glared at me.

"Safe." I nodded and turned to return to Damon side but was grabbed by Anna.

"No!" I struggled.

"Cool it bozo aren't you coming in to?" I groaned when she tighten her grip on me.

"Of course." She nodded to the door.

"Then let's go." He shook his head.

"Elena stays here." Her grip went from my mid section to my throat.

"Start moving or you'll watch me snap her pretty little neck." He growled.

"I'll bring you down honey." Gram threatened.

"Not if your going to keep the seal down so lover boy can cross back over." Grams glared while Damon step forward I was pushed into his arms. Damon grabbed a torched and gave it to me.

"Keep it on you and torch any son of a bitch that comes close do you understand me?" I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before the three of us entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls Church<strong>

I was scared to find out what would happen if Katherine wasn't in here I've been told by Anna she's a sneaky bitch so maybe she found her way out. Dumb sad bastard doesn't know Katherine isn't in here she's been out since the night they gathered the vamps. I couldn't understand Elena cold air towards me even though we weren't together anymore we been civil I still think my brother did something, and the whole soul mate thing no it can't be true. I'm worried for Elena I can see the love Damon has for her but he did such horrible things how can a monster like that love. I feel bad for Stefan I can tell he still loves her. I thought I loved Katherine but what I feel for Elena is so much stronger. Soul mates never believed never even thought someone like myself can have one. I don't really want answers from Katherine anymore but something is pulling me to do this like I need to see something to let the past and what small part of me very small I'll tell you feels for Katherine.

The two vampires and teenager was walking in the under ground tomb. One is about to face the truth while another will find her family. Elena had a big grip on her boyfriend hand. And jumped at the groans and moans of the decayed vampires.

"What is that?" Damon pulled me closer when Anna snickered.

"They smell you blood." Damon shot her a glare and I was suddenly pulled from his grip and dragged off by Anna.

"Elena!" I struggled and bit her when she let me go I pushed her and she flew into the wall.

"What the!?" I turned to run and find my way back to my boyfriend.

"Damon!?" I screamed. I was suddenly pulled down. And something land on top of me I screamed. "Damon!" I gagged at the smell coming from the rotting corpse.

I was walking down the stairs to the tomb when I heard Elena scream Damon name. "Damon!" I sped to the entrance but was pulled back by Bonnie.

"We didn't get the seal down yet Stefan." I pulled away.

"I don't care and I walked into the tomb.

I was kicking and punching the corpse when it was pulled off me. I looked up and Anna was standing over it.

"Can't let him have any of you blood, my mom deserve it it's only justice since you Gilberts put her in here and she bit into my wrist and I screamed. She dragged me to a women who I can only guess was her mother. She stuck my wrist into her mothers mouth and I felt her sucking at my wrist.

"NO!" I was struggling when Anna was pulled away and I was pulled up. "Damon thank god." He pulled me close and squeezed me.

"She wasn't here." He told me. I pulled back and looked at his face it was so broken.

"Damon." I cupped his cheeks.

"She never cared." His voice cracked.

"It's her lost babe my gain, I love you." I smiled and he gave me a sad one in return and I kissed him.

"Elena!" We heard Stefan shout. His body filled the tunnel and his face crumbled.

"Come on." Damon said. I nodded and the three of us left. As we got to the entrance I step over and realized Damon didn't follow.

"What come on, you said they would let you out." Damon looked away. "No!" I shook my head as tears stung my eyes I turned to Bonnie. "Get him out!"

"Were working on it Elena." I nodded. But jumped back when I seen Anna.

"I'll be coming for you." Damon warned her. She glared. I saw the fire on the torches rise and the four vampire step forward. I rushed forward and Damon and I held each other.

"Thank god!" I pulled back and kissed him repeatedly then snuggled closer to him.

Watching them hurts I saw the panic rush over her whole body and the tears. Then seeing the two kiss I had to look away. We all felt when it ended and Elena thank the witches and her and Damon left. While I help both Bennett to their home. After the two reacquainted their selves with each other bodies. Elena cell phone rang. She picked it up and Damon watched as her face crumbled and she broke into tears he pulled her close letting her mourn.


	5. Chapter 5 A Few Good Men

Elena

Last night I was told that Bonnie Gram had died. And apart of me feels as if it was my fault, Damon reassured that it wasn't and if Bonnie has any say in the matter he'll set het straight. Speaking of Bonnie she left for the funeral and every time I called I'll have to leave a voice mail or the automatic will tell me the phone been turned off, I have a feeling she's ignoring me and I don't blame her. Damon and I followed Grams advice and made sure to share blood and let me tell you I feel healthier, stronger and I can hear things so much clearer. And the sex Damon been taking hiss sorrows out and god.. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I currently now leaving another message and writing in my diary. When Jenna walked up.

"What're you doing out here it's cold?" She laughed. I shrugged.

"Thinking writing, the funeral for Bonnie grandmother brought back a lot of memories." She nodded and took a sip of he coffee. I remembered my birth mother and asked. "I remember you saying you would dig something up on my birth mother?" She smiled.

"Come inside." I got up and follow her into the kitchen. "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice. Records, blogs, old appointment books." She waved when she dug it out. She smirked "I found an entry." I took off my coat. "It's the date your were born. It has the time and date even the patient. Isabelle Peterson."

"Do you think it's her real name?" If she was a runaway it couldn't be.

"Probably not, she was a runaway." Just what I thought. "So I found no friends no family, going with my gut I binged it." I smiled. "I type in Peterson and born in the same year as Isabelle and I only found three." And that was what I'm seeing. "Two men and a women, Trudy who lived in Grove Hill Virginia." I gasped.

"That's not far from here." She mhm.

"Now watch this." And she type in high school at the end and pictures showed up. And there was my mom.

"Isabelle." I smiled "She was a cheerleader." We laughed.

"Trudy still lives there." Jenna wrote the paper down and hand it to me. "Elena." I lift my gaze from the paper to my aunt. "There's something else." I nodded. "Alaric wife is from here, and her name was Isabelle." I gasped.

"Was?" She nodded and took my hand.

"As in she's dead honey." I pulled back and nodded.

"I'm going to call Damon." She nodded I got up and walked up the stairs. And as I entered the room he was already there. "You heard?" He nodded and held his arms out to me. I moved into them and squeezed him.

"I.." I shushed him.

"You didn't know, so don't you dare blame yourself." He kissed me.

"So…your history teacher wife might be your mother." He grimaced. "Which explains why he wants to kill me so bad." I sighed and sat on the window seat.

"No, it can't be true the coincidence alone seems crazy!" I got up looked to do something to calm my nerves and brain.

"I can feel your on over load, you need to calm yourself babe." I sighed.

"I can't all the information I have in my head and add my history teacher is my step dad to the list." He scowled.

"So fucking weird." I nodded and the sticky note caught my gaze I took it from my bed and held it up.

"I have the address for her friend Trudy." His eyes narrowed.

"You want to talk to her?" I nodded then shook my head no.

"I don't know." And walked to sit back on the window seat. "If it's true and they're the same person my mom is out there a vampire…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Did she turn her emotions off, blood bags, animal blood, or straight from the vein?" He sat next to me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"If you visit your mom friend I'll go with you." I kissed his head.

"But the auction." He removed his head and kissed my shoulder.

"I already have a women and I 'm pretty happy with her too." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He smirked.

"Love you too." I kissed him.

"How Stefan?" He sighed.

"He's drinking more even more than more." I raised a brow. "Someone taking the break up hard." I sighed.

"We weren't even dating that long, you and I make a month in two weeks." He intertwined his finger with mine. "We lasted longer I'll get you being broody over…"

"Hey! I don't brood." I smiled. "It causes wrinkles." I laughed. "No but I get what your saying, maybe my brother really loved you." I nodded. "I got to go make sure my brother didn't kill the all the bunnies and squirrels." I pushed him and he laughed. "Tell me when your going."

"Maybe you should talk Stefan into filling in for you, get him a lady and maybe laid." He snickered.

"Yea the sounds I heard from you two before I left the damn house sound like you didn't really enjoy it." I gasped.

"Damon!" He shrugged and raised a brow. "Not to bad mouth your brother but we do more in bed then the one time him and I slept together, he told me it's because he doesn't want to loose control." He smirked.

"Did you?" I stood up and threw my pillow at him.

"Go bye!" He laughed and left out my window.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

I walked into my home and stopped when I spotted an empty bottle of my good bourbon. I sigh, walking further into the room I growled.

"You got rabbit blood on my ten thousand dollar persian rug!" I yelled. But I just got a chuckle in return. I rolled my eyes.

"You shoul-should be happy I'm not feasting on every living human girl walking this town!" I nodded while pouring myself a drink.

"So tell your big brother why your extra broody." He scowled.

"You stole her.." I sighed.

"Stefan she was the one that told me it was over between you two, and yes I instigated the kiss but she kissed me back." I froze when I seen tears gather in his eyes. "God baby brother how old are you."

"Too many to count on my fingers." I raised my eye brow

"How about taking my place in the auction tonight?" He glared at me. "What your single, go out there let women fawn and drool over you." I smirked. "Hey there's a chance you can get laid." I wiggled my eye brow. He just glared at me. "What ever but Elena thought it'll help you also because this?" I waved my hand around. "Is what I'll do but with ladies instead of feasting on furry critters." He still glared. I sighed and was thanking stars when my phone rang. I smiled. "Hey kitten."

"I'm going to see Trudy do you still want to come?" I walked to my coat and put it on.

"Absolutely it's to gloomy over here." She sighed.

"Should we bring him with?" I looked over at Stefan and he was passed out. I sped out the house into Elena room and saw her putting on her shoes.

"No." She jumped. "Stefan just passed out." I told her ending the call. She nodded. "So you decided to go." She nodded.

"I'm nervous, scared and feel like I'm going to either puke or pass out." She told me with wide eyes.

"How about neither." She rolled her eyes and nod her head towards the door. " So where is this Trudy?" She hand me the note. "Grove Hill Virginia." Hmm. "Not far from here."

"That's what I said." And we drove off. "I wonder if she knew about vampires you said my mom came to you right?" I nodded.

"I mention to Stefan about getting laid and he didn't get exited." She gave me a weird look. "I don't know what to do with him he's fucking 164 years old and he's acting like he's two."

"Did you mention the auction?" I sighed.

"Yup." I said popping my p. "And he gave me the laser eyes." She smiled.

"Well if he get's too much drug him with vervain enough to make him pass out." I smirked.

"I love you." She giggled. "If she is the women I turned do you want to meet her?" She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know, I-I'm scared she'll reject me I mean she gave me up Damon, she ran away and left after I was born." I took one of her hands.

"She sucks." She smiled at me before focusing on the road again.

* * *

><p>It took us forty minutes to get to Trudy house. I left my girl alone with her thoughts knowing if she wants my opinion she'll ask. Elena and I got out of the car and walked to the front of the door. I watched as she raised her hand then turn and took a breath I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled took another breath and knock. I was confused when she took a step back and moved to leave when the door opened. A blonde women was behind it and my girl face flashed with recognition.<p>

"Trudy?" The women smiled but it stopped when it land on me. "Trudy Peterson?" The women nodded.

"Yes." Elena smiled.

"My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore." Her eyes flashed in fear. Elena ignored it. "I want to ask you about Isabelle Flemming." I closed my eyes Elena why didn't you tell me about her last name. Shit I turned my girl birth mother..

"Well I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" Elena sighed.

"Well I…do you know if she gave a baby up for adoption?" Trudy mouth opened and closed. Then looked at my girl from head to toe.

"My god…you're her…her daughter." She smiled at Elena. "I just made some tea, want to have some while we talked?" I noticed she didn't invite us in shit.

"Sure." Elena took my hand and dragged me with her and shocked the fuck out when I was able to cross over. Elena and I covered the look though. Except Trudy shock, fear, and confusion flashed across hers. "I wasn't going to come but I just needed to know something anything about her and I'm sorry if were intruding."

"Kitten, take a breath." And I chuckled when she did.

"No your not it's just a surprise though. I haven't thought about Isabelle in years." She fold her hands on the table in front of her and I put my arm around Elena's chair.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She looked to the side as if thinking.

"About seventeen years ago." Hmm her heartbeat jumped she was lying. I rubbed Elena shoulder and she turned her gaze to me and I tried to tell her with my eyes but I don't know if she got it till she squeezed my leg. "When she left to go have you. We had stayed in touch after but you know how people just drift apart." Elena nodded.

"And you don't know where she ended up?" I stayed quiet just listening

"Florida for a while ." She pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "She was on her own I know it wasn't easy."

"Do you happen to have any idea who my birth father is?" Something flashed in Trudy eyes.

"I can never get her to fess up." Again it skipped and I moved my finger up and down the arm my hand was resting on. She smiled.

"But she was finally able to pull it together. Got into college on a scholarship." She played with her fingers.

"Where did she go?" Duke.

"Some where in North Carolina. Duke I think." Mhm "Smart girl smart school." The tea kettle whistled. As she left the room.

"We need to talk when we get home, and the bitch was lying!" I kept my eyes on the kitchen door way.

"So she seen my mom recently?" I nodded.

"She also knows me." I watched as here eye brows pucker and lips formed a pout. "Isabelle probably told her." And we turned our attention back to Trudy when she set the cups on the table. Shit! I can smell the vervain from here. Trudy then walked away and came back with a photo album. Elena smiled.

"I was a cheerleader also." Trudy smiled. Then glanced at the cup.

"You two haven't touched your tea." Elena smiled and took a sip and frowned. And I watched as her face flash in anger.

"Vervain!?" I smiled at my girl. And Trudy slowly looked at her. "You know?" She stood up.

"You should go!" Elena stood up and tap my arm.

"You also know about my boyfriend don't you?"

"Kitten lets go." She nodded. We walked out the house and walked to the car but Elena paused I followed her gaze it was to a man staring at her. "Get in the car Elena now!" She nodded got in and I flashed to the passenger side and Elena drove off.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I was upset that Trudy lied to me and tried to poison my boyfriend. We walked into his room. And I stood in the middle of the room and pout.

"Well that was a bust." He silently nodded. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Isabelle Flemming is the women I turned Elena." I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, Trudy knew about vampires from the tea and how she didn't verbally invited us in." I then scanned his form. "But you were still able to?" He rubbed his temples.

"Maybe it's the whole soul mate shit." My eyes widen when Stefan just walked out in nothing but a towel and I turned around.

"And that's what it is shit." I heard Stefan say.

"Well hello to you to drunky." I heard my boyfriend say back. "And obviously not if I can feel my girlfriend is uncomfortable." Stefan ignored Damon and said instead.

"I'm going to take your place in the auction. You can look now Elena." I turned and frowned.

"You ok Stefan?" He sighed.

"I lost me girlfriend and I found out the bitch was never in the tomb." I looked at Damon and his look match mine confused.

"Why are you upset about Katherine we thought.."

"I use to love her Elena and she actually didn't have to compel me to." I scowled at him.

"Was that a dig at your brother?" I growled.

"It's ok babe, how old are you baby brother two or 164?" Stefan shrugged.

"Just speaking the truth." I crossed my arms.

"Whether it was true or not you brother was in love with her and he thought she returned the feelings that should count." I told Stefan.

"Isn't history repeating itself?" I shook my head.

"What?" I asked him.

"I thought you loved me but come to find out it was actually my brother , you slept with me and the next day you hopped into my brothers bed." I looked away.

"Your hurt I understand that, but I don't think I deserve to be treated this way, I told you I.."

"Couldn't do it anymore, I told lies and half truths I heard you the first time."

"Ok that's enough brother!" Stefan just glared at him and walked away.

"Wow…" I shook my head.

"He's a dick! Don't listen to him." I nodded Damon cup my cheek. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, lets just get to this auction and then home to where we can roll around in those sheets." I nod to where I was talking about.

"Mmm I like that idea." An he slapped my ass. "Lets go kitten faster where there faster we can have crazy monkey sex." I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>We made it to the grill and Stefan left us alone and I had to roll my eyes at him. I smiled at Caroline and I dragged Damon over. Care hugged me and glare at Damon while Matt nod and shook Damon hand.<p>

"Matt been hit on at least thirty times." I raised my brow.

"Go Matt."

"You're cougar bait, how does it feel?" Damon asked and I elbowed him in his side while Matt just laughed.

"It's embarrassing." I smiled at him. Caroline stood up straighter.

"Hey Miss Donavan." I smiled at Matts mom.

'Elena!: I laughed and we hugged.

"Hi Kelly." We pulled away.

"Long time no see." I nodded.

"How're you doing?"

"Same old, same old." She then gasped. "Matty told me you two broke up."

"Mom!" She laughed.

"Take it easy!" She then spot Damon and my smile fell from my face when she practically was eye fucking him. "And who is this?" I laughed and took Damon hand.

"My boyfriend." She smirked.

"Honey he ain't a man." I smirked.

"Oh I know." Damon smirked while the other three eyes widen. Damon cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you kitten lets go." And he pulled me away.

"Who the hell does she think she's doing?"

"Jealous?" I scoffed.

"And what if I am, how would you feel if some guy was eyeing any part of my body?" He growled. "That's what I thought buddy." He chuckled. And claimed a table for just the two of us. I intertwined our fingers. "Have you thought of ever having kids." He chocked on his drink.

"Elena I…"

"I know you can't procreate, I meant when you were human?" He leaned back in his chair and stare at me.

"If it was you instead of Katherine in 1864 absolutely." I smiled. "But no I was looking into different ways to piss my father off instead of settling down." I nodded. "And where the hell did that come from anyway." I shrugged.

"I'm not saying we won't last I-I want you to turn me around the age of twenty to twenty-five." He placed his drink down very interested. "I'm asking if your opposed to kids I mean it won't be the same cause I didn't carry them but I was thinking around that age adopt?" He smiled.

"I never thought about kids, hell even marriage." My face dropped. "But Elena you changed that I had this weird fucking dream of our son getting in the same amount of trouble as Jeremey." I laughed. "I said what the fuck…then fuck what is this sixteen year old spunky teenage girl doing to me." He shrugged. "I'll marry you maybe even adopt a kid or two." I had a huge grin on my face.

"That was very sweet, and I love you even more." I leaned in for a kiss As we pulled back I notice the bachelors line up on stage. "Oh it's starting!" Damon moved his chair so it's next to mine. We listened to the first three and we had a plummer, a doctor, and a police officer next up was Alraic.

"Mr. Alaric Saltzman." She moved the mic to him. "What's your profession Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Hmm beauty and brains. What do you teach?"

"History." She looked out into the crowd.

"Give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls?" I saw his eye land on Damon and I tighten my hand on Damons and he soothed it by rubbing his thumb against it.

"He's probably saving the facts fir his date." Mrs. Lockwood said when he didn't answer. She moved on to Stefan.

"Oh our fourth bachelor is a little young." The women still whistled.

"Mr. Stefan Salvatore." She smiled at him. "You're a student right?" He nodded.

"Yea and Mr. Saltzman here is my history teacher."

"So what're some of your hobbies?"

"Football, writing ,reading, oh and family road trips."

"What the hell is my brother talking about!?" We watched as Stefan smirk and turned to our teacher.

"My brother you all know Damon took a trip to North Carolina a few years back and told me all about how he met a beautiful women name Isabelle, does that ring any bells." My eyes started tearing.

"Why Stefan?" I asked. Damon was glaring at his brother.

"And he also mention the crazy.." And he was cut off by Alaric punch and I got out of my seat.

"Elena!" Both Jenna and Damon called. I ran out the back door and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard the back door open.

"You forgot to mention you slept with my mom!" I turned to face my boyfriend.

"How was I going to tell my girlfriend that I slept with her mother before I knew she existed?!" Damon yelled. I let out a sob.

"How did Stefan even knew.." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"It was pretty obvious I was just surprised you didn't figure it out." I paced.

"Was she still with Alaric?" He nodded and I shook my head,

"I didn't know she was with anyone, there was no ring on her finger." I stopped pacing. "Are you really upset that I slept with your mother that happened years ago?" I shook my head no.

"No I'm more in shock, I'm just hurt that he did that to us and Alaric." I started to pace again. "What's got into him!?" Damon placed his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his body.

"He's lashing out.."

"It's petty and cruel." He ran his hand through my hair.

"I know baby." I took a step back when I see the man at Trudy house over Damon shoulder. "What?"

"That man?" Damon turned and cursed.

"Lets get back inside come one." We walked inside and I bumped into Stefan. I step back and glared at him.

"There you're Jenna was looking for you." He saw my face and his brow furrowed. "What?" I scoffed.

"Did you enjoy that rubbing it in Alaric Saltzman face?" He sighed.

"Kitten come on." I pulled my arm put of Damon grip.

"No, there you go you hurt me not only because I found out that my boyfriend slept with my mom, but you just gave Alaric more of a reason to kill your brother which would just wind up getting him killed." Stefan looked away. "I'm sorry I hurt you ok, but how where we ever going to work when I would grow old and you will stay the same?" He didn't answer. "Are you going to help me when I can't walk make sure I don't break a hip, watch me die whether it's in a hospital bed or our own?"

"Kitten.." I shook my head.

"I love your brother, he's my world Stefan hell he's my soul mate." I threw my hands in the air. "He's willing to spend an eternity with me, he doesn't like who he's become either." Stefan scoffed and said yea right. "He doesn't I bet if he's given a wish it'll be to be human because he misses it more than anything. And you say he doesn't have no humanity any feelings? I feel it in his touch the way his face lights up when I walk into the room, and when we make love." I point to myself. "If he doesn't have any humanity he would've left me in that car to die with my mom and dad." And I walked off. I heard Damon walk out a few minutes after me. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of him blaming his mistakes and actions on you.." I was cut off when he slammed his lips on mine I moaned.

"I fucking love you!" He said when we pulled away. I smiled and cupped his cheek I went to lean in again when the man was there again.

"I have a message for you." Damon pulled me behind him.

"What?" I said. Damon step forward and asked.

"Who're you?" The man ignored him.

"Stop looking!" This is making me confused.

"Stop looking for what?" I was upset and now this situation is making me annoyed.

"She doesn't want to know you." Isabelle! "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isabelle?"

"You need to stop looking, do you understand?"

"Where is she, why doesn't she want to see me?" It hurt that my mom didn't want anything to do with me. I wanted to move closer but Damon wouldn't let me.

"He's under compulsion kitten." I huffed.

"Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Yea, yes I do."

"Good." He looked at the road and step back right as a car hit him. I screamed as Damon said 'Shit.' I ran to the guy and I can tell he was dead.

"Kitten?" I moved my gaze to Damon and he was holding a phone. I took it. "Lets get out of here." I let him drag me away.

"Can I stay at your house I just need you to hold me and maybe a drink." He smirked.

"You never have to ask." He intertwined our hands and we walked off to our car.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later we arrived and Damon took me into the foyer. I made a fire and watched the flames as I waited for the drink when Damon yelled out.<p>

"Elena watch out!" I didn't move fast but enough that the stake I was stabbed with was sticking out of my side, "No!" I fell to the floor groaning and panting. There was struggle going on the left side of me then a thump.

"Da-Damon?" I saw his face hovered above mine. "It hurts."

"I know baby and this is going to hurt more." He pulled it out and I screamed. "Shh baby shh." I was sobbing by the time he pulled it out. My vision was swimming. "No kitten, stay with me ok." I shook my head no.

"Sleepy." I heard him sigh.

"What the fuck!" I heard Damon shout.

"Shut the fuck up this is on you!" Damon pointed at him. I heard a crunch and my boyfriend wrist was in my face. "Drink kitten."

"I can't move Damon." He moved me into his lap and I held in a scream. And I grabbed his wrist.

"You killed him?" I pulled back when I felt the wound heal.

"Shit she was right." I nodded.

"Hello! Dead body in our living room!" Damon growled.

"I don't give a fuck, and yes I killed him he attacked Elena!"

"I'm ok now just nauseas and an headache." Damon helped me up and there was Alaric body on the floor with his neck snapped. "Why would he do it he wouldn't risk Jenna." Damon was glaring at his body.

"Not if he played it off I killed you then myself." I scowled.

"But why would he go after Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Oh I don't know Steffy, maybe because you told the whole audience I fucked his wife and he already thought I killed her." He crossed his arms.

"Didn't you?"

"No!" I rubbed my temples and groaned. "Isabelle is still alive." Stefan eyes widen. "Epic fail Stefan." And I walked upstairs.

"Clean this up!" I heard Damon say. "You made it." I heard Damon walk up the stairs and enter the room. "Get changed and go to bed you need it." I nodded. After getting changed I got under the covers and Damon joined me. Little did we know Alaric revived because of a ring.


	6. Chapter 6 There Goes The Neighborhood

Elena

Damon and I stood in the foyer staring at Stefan. When we woke up the next morning my boyfriend was still pissed, pissed at his brother and pissed at my teacher, hell pissed at the whole situation. Damon broke it with 'Your fucking me' I sighed.

"No I'm not, I was ready to pick up Alaric and bury him in our woods when I saw his hand twitch." Stefan was pacing in front of us. "I thought I was seeing things then he sat up and gasped and his neck didn't look broken!" I ran my hair through his hair.

"So he's a vampire now, or another supernatural being?" I asked. Stefan shook his head.

"No he had a heart beat!" I took a deep breath before I yelled at him my side was throbbing and so was my head. Damon said it should go away the next day.

"So do you two." I pointed between the brothers. "It doesn't beat as fast or the rhythm humans do but it still beats." He shook his head.

"Elena, he was human I can still hear the blood pumping through his body." I looked away.

"So you said you think a ring brought him back?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Yes it's the way it looked and the way he looked at it." He sighed. "I warn him not to try it." Damon growled and I raised my brow.

"Excuse me what!?" I asked I watched as Stefan closed his eyes an let out a breath.

"When I heard you and Damon talking about Isabelle it remind me of the conversation Alaric and I had in his classroom, so I asked about that night and he told me he watched as Damon killed her, He wanted revenge and I told him he was kidding himself because he would wind up getting himself killed." Damon chuckled.

"Oh he got himself killed alright, and just mad an enemy." Stefan glared at Damon.

"Don't give him that look you just sped plan to kill my boyfriend along, except he didn't go after Damon no he wanted Damon to suffer so he went after me." I crossed my arms and cocked out my hip. "And what's fucked up is that his wife if alive and left him by her own admission." Damon whistled. I reached inside my jean pocket. "Now the compelled man drop this after killing himself . And I checked his contact list and who he last called same number." I looked at Damon. "What if it's Isabelle?" Damon sighed and looked away.

"Elena…"

"Damon I know you know my mom better then anyone since you turned her, and I know the man said she didn't want to see me and I can guess how much of a bitch she is if it was easy for her to compel him to kill himself." I cupped his cheeks. "But I need to hear it from her." His eyes was running over my face. He growled but nodded. "Ok, here we go." Stefan made a drink and gave it to Damon.

"Yea you better be kissing my ass." I rolled my eyes while Stefan gave him the finger.

"Hello?...Is it done?...Hello?"

"Isabelle?" No one answered it was quiet until I heard her hang up. Damon had a sour look on his face.

"Oh that's the bitch." I nodded and sighed. He held out his hand and I gave him the phone.

"Go get out of here you two need to get to school." I stood up and he gave me a kiss. Then pointed to Stefan. "Keep her safe." Stefan nodded and we both walked out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>School was pretty much the same as always. Boring long and it didn't help that I was still in pain, my wound like Gram told Damon and I healed fast but not fast enough to my boyfriend liking. I was now at my locker rubbing where I was stabbed when Stefan showed to my left and he just settled his back against the locker next to me. I sighed.<p>

"If you came her to insult me or bad mouth your brother…" I stopped when Stefan raised his hand.

"I'm came to say sorry." My jaw dropped. "I was bitter and actin like my favorite toy was taking away." I scoffed. "I got you hurt in the process of my bitterness, and I feel guilty, I already said sorry to Damon before you joined us down stairs." I raised a brow.

"What did he do?" Stefan smirked.

"Stuck me with an ice pick." And he glanced where I held my side and nod. "Where you were hit." I shook my head and smiled. "You really love him don't you?" I stared at him and nodded. He sighed. "Good because Damon need it, I've seen him change since you guys came back from Georgia." I smiled.

"Thank you and your forgiven, just don't put Damon in danger like that again." He raised a brow and I chuckled. "I know Damon can handle himself, but I still worried and I have a right to." He nodded, and I stuck out my hand. "Friends?" He smiled and laughed. He took my hand and we shook.

"Friends." Caroline squealed and I jumped not noticing her making her way over.

"Oh my god does this mean you to are back together?" Stefan and I looked at each other.

"Uh no?" She pout and sighed slamming herself against the locker. "What's wrong Care?" She was playing with the strap of her book bag while answering.

"I wanted to double date with you, and I saw you and Stefan together so I thought I could get my plan going but your still with Damon and I know he won't go!" She crossed her arms and glared at the sea of students.

"I can talk to him?" Both Stefan and Caroline scoffed.

"Damon go out on a double date, that's laughable Elena!" I scowled.

"Where did you plan on going?" I asked her.

"The grill shoot some pool get something to eat." I raised my brow.

"How about bowling, and I bet he would say yes?" Caroline plucked eye brow rose and she smirked.

"Deal and if he says no you'll have to go with Stefan." She blew me a kiss and bounced away.

"You know he's going to say no right?" I smirked at him. "Oh god what do you have planned?" I giggled.

"How about me and Damon, Caroline and Matt, and your blind date?" He just smirked at me and walked away. "Is that a no?" I didn't get a answer and just rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>So Stefan and I made it to the boarding house and Stefan was sitting on the couch smirking at me while Damon just stared through me.<p>

"Hell no!" I huffed.

"Damon come on! We need to go out on dates instead of meeting up at one another house and taking each other clothes off!" He walked to the bar and made himself a drink he shrugged.

"I don't find anything wrong with that?" I glared.

"Is that all this relationship is about with us sex?" His eyes narrowed.

"If you think that's all there is then you need your head checked." I looked away. "Besides I can't really take you out Elena..no matter how much I want to show you off that your mine but you're a teenager under age." Stefan made a mmm sound and I looked away.

"Fine I guess it's you and I Stefan." I grabbed my bag from the door.

"Where're you going?" Damon asked. I didn't turn to look at him or answer him I just walked out the door. Hearing Stefan. 'You're an idiot.' I kept my tears at bay while I drove home and passed Jenna's questioning look up to my room slamming my door.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

I watched as Elena walked through the door without answering me and when I looked to my brother he just shook his head got up and said.

"You're an idiot." He then passed me and walked out the door. I'm so confused till I played back what I said to Elena and sighed. She would always question me about her age and if it bothered me not only did I tell her the reason we don't go out as much as she like to was because she's a teenager it was the was it came out too and the way I threw in underage killed it. I heard a chuckle and I froze.

"Looks like your in the dog house Mr. Salavatore." I rolled my eyes.

"Pearl." I scanned her healthy form. " Don't you look peachy!" She smirked.

"There's other ways for you to plan a date with your women." I glared.

"Did you come here to give me relationship advice?" I growled. "Tell me what you came here for?"

"I'm surprised you didn't sign the house over to your pretty little girlfriend It's only wise so something like this doesn't happen." I smirked.

"I can just kill them, anyone who's stupid enough to sneak into a vampire home." She raised a brow.

"Boy I'm much stronger than you." I shrugged.

"Go down fighting don't see a better way dying." She smirked.

"And leave your soul mate?" My eyes narrowed. She chuckled. "Anna." I nodded.

"Hmmm…Anna lackey found out the hard way when someone threatens my girl." She nodded.

"The vampires that were in the tomb are out." I raised a brow.

"How? I made sure no one brought blood." She shrugged.

"I made sure they got out Mr. Salvatore." I glared.

"You let out a hundred and more vampires who can be out for blood, mine, my brothers, and especially Elena's!" She nodded.

"I'll keep them in line." I laughed.

"If one attack the people I care about I'm going to rip their hearts out understand me?" She sighed but nodded.

"I have something else to go by you." I made a motion with my hand to let her know to continue. "I want you to stop supplying the town people with vervain." I smirked.

"Uh,,,no." And I walked away.

"I can help you find Katherine." I laughed and slapped my knee.

"Good one that would've worked if I wasn't committed and head over heels in love with my girl." And I continued to walk away to gather my coat to get ready to grovel.

"She's never been in the tomb Damon." I nodded. "She used the Lockwood man to help her escape."

"Good for Katherine." I clapped. "I don't give a fuck never loved the bitch anyway she compelled me to believe she did." Pearl face flood with surprise. "They came back sweet heart, I don't fell comfortable with the tomb vamps walking around while my girl look like the bitch who turned on her own kind or friend for that matter."

"Then I'll have to take action." I rushed at her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to push me off and it didn't work.

"It looks like your daughter forgot to mention something about soul mate, no matter the age of the vampire once someone threaten their mate they become the incredible hulk, Anna got a taste of it when my girl threw her across the room." I squeezed her neck and she gasped. "Try it because it won't be your heart I'll rip out it'll be you daughters." And I dropped her. "Sorry can't help you… I got the council off our backs I would like to keep it that way." I grabbed my keys. " Adapt to blood bags, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

After crying my eyes out I got ready to go out on this stupid double date with my ex when a knock down stairs caught my attention I sighed and got up to answer and was met with a dozen of roses and my boyfriend face. I glared and went to slam it in his face when his hand shot out to stop it. I crossed my arms.

"I know your pissed." I titled my head and raised my brow. "And I came to apologize." I still didn't take the flowers. He sighed. "Elena I'm sorry ok the way I talked about your age and practically rubbed it in your face was wrong of me." I still didn't move. " I don't care how old you're Elena." I scoffed.

"You tone said otherwise." I snarled. He looked away. "Do you really have a problem that I'm sixteen, tell my now Damon and I can fix it." His eyes widen and if possible his skin got whiter. "I can end what we have and you can find any older women who's more mature and you can go out and have dates with."

"I-I don't want that.." I looked away. "I love you no one else Elena." I shook my head.

"Why, you can go out and date or have a one night stand with women who have fake boobs and able to actually go out clubbing or have a drink at the bar with you, I can't…" I sobbed.

"I don't want the fake boobs little wearing too much make up women, I want the sassy converse can eat a cheese burger and keep me on my toes who showed my what love is teenage soul mate." He pushed his way in and set the roses on the side table before cupping my cheeks. "What we have is more than Katherine and I ever had and she was also around your age." My jaw dropped. "When I met Katherine I was twenty five Elena back then age didn't really matter, and I don't care now." I smiled and he gave one back. "That's why I'm going to suffer through Caroline's non stop talking for you." I squealed and jumped and he caught me I kissed him.

"You will you'll go with me?" He smirked.

"Yes and it's my way of showing how much I love you and our relationship is more then sex." I blushed looking away.

"I know we.." And I was cut off by his kiss.

"I know besides someone told me there other ways to take you out on a date." I smiled. It dropped when his face became serious.

"There's something I have to tell you." I nodded took his hand and lead us to the couch.

"Ok what is it?" He sighed.

"The tomb vamps are out." I gasped.

"What how!?" He grabbed my hand.

"Pearl supplied them the blood so they can get out, she said she has an eye on them…"

"But you don't think so?" He shook his head.

"Elena, these vampires have been in the tomb for 164 years, Katherine was the reason they put them there and we were her play thing." I paled. "I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded.

"I know you won't." I then smirked. "You ready to kick there asses bowling?" His smirk matched mine.

"They don't stand a chance baby." I giggled.

The date went well besides the looks Damon and I got it went without any problems and by problems I mean supernatural problems it almost felt normal. Until we got to the grill for something to eat and Matt mom was making out with some guy the Damon happen to know because he made some excuse for us to go. We made our way quickly to my car.

"What? Who was that?" Damon looked back when I pulled away from the Grill. "Damon!?" His head snapped to me.

"It was one of the tomb vampire." My jaw dropped.

"Do you think he compelled Matt mom?" He shrugged.

"Maybe but she doesn't look like she needs to much convincing to hop into bed with someone." I tilt my head in agreement. "I'm just glad I got you out of there before they saw you." I nodded.

"Do you think they'll show up tonight, maybe he saw you or there was more than one?" He took my hand.

"I'll kill every single one that tries to go after you or my family." I smiled. "Turn off here." I glanced quickly at him before doing what he asked. I followed his direction and we came up to a water fall.

"My god Damon it's beautiful." We sat in the car till he got out and I followed.

"I use t come here when I was human, when my mom died and when I had to get away from my dad and his expectations."

"Was he always so horrible to you?" He shook his head no.

"It started when my mom died, dad always got drunk made sure to tell me how it was my fault she died." I took his hand and lead us to the water fall.

"Is ok if I ask how she died?" He sighed.

"She was giving birth to Stefan, she got really sick close to the end of the pregnancy, I was the with her when she passed, I started screaming crying dad came in took a look at my mom and said 'It's your fault.' " I squeezed his hand and pulled him down next to me. "

"What about Stefan?" He was picking at the grass.

"Was born a day before she died." I laid my head against his shoulder. "That's was when he pushed me to follow his foot steps, sent me off to war, I hate my life it got a little easy because I can loose myself in Katherine, but that soon turn into a bust when she favored him instead of me."

"I can't say it's the same but I was hurt that I was lied to my whole life, I don't think they were ever going to tell me." I laid down. "I'm sixteen turning seventeen, I'm almost an adult and never once had they even tried to bring it up." Damon rest his head on my stomach.

"Our parents suck." I laughed.

"I'll always love them, but I'm hurt and disappointed too." We just laid there and looked up at the sky. "Damon? If you didn't want to follow in your dads foot steps what did you want to be?"

"I wanted a big family, get into medicine always took a interest in it." I smiled. "What do you want to be when you get older?"

"A journalist, maybe a doctor like my dad." There was a flash and Damon hovered over me.

"Thank you." I raised my brow.

"For what?" Damon rest his head on my chest. "You didn't get up on me, I hurt your friends almost got you killed, I came to this town wanting to destroy the founding families for what they did to Katherine, but you changed it you gave me a chance when no one else did and I found my soul mate." I smiled.

"You changed me too, I was the sad loner girl who would sit in the grave yard and write in her diary." I cupped his cheek. "Now I'm happy, my friends see a change in me Jer mention it once or twice even Jenna. And I coming back to the Elena before the accident. I love you so much and I wouldn't change it." He kissed me and made live by the water.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

After a fantastic night with me girl I walked into my home and saw Stefan reading on the couch.

"I hope you fixed your mistake you made this afternoon." Stefan asked and his brow lift.

"What?" He smirked and point to his hair. I ran my fingers through mine and I pulled a leaf. "Does that answer your question." He nodded.

"I apologized to Elena." I made myself a drink.

"Good." I remember the what I seen at the grill. "Ok one Pearl paid me a visit." I raised my hand when he tried to speak. "I told her she can shove it, she wanted me to stop supplying the town vervain." Stefan scoffed. "Yea then she threatened Elena, showed her who's boss."

"You over powered Pearl." I smirked.

"Then I seen a tomb vamp at the grill." Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mhm and he was making out with Matt Donavan momma." Stefan jaw dropped. "I dragged Elena out of there then the rest you don't want to know." He nodded.

"So what do we do now?" I sat on a chair.

"I would love nothing more then to storm the place their living in kill them and it'll be over with."

"And we can't why?" I scowled.

"Because I'm waiting till they make a wrong that way Pearl can't kill me." Stefan smirked.

"Your afraid of Pearl?" I scoffed.

"No!" Stefan started laughing. But stopped when someone something jumped through the window attacking my brother. I got up from the chair and pulled him off Stefan. It was the same dick guy the grill. He threw a punch connecting, and I threw one right back. I heard Stefan grunts in the back ground. I heard another set of feet and a women jumped through the same window. I heard someone being thrown and a groan. I head but the person I was holding then threw him across the room. He left after realizing he didn't have a chance. "Shit!" I glanced at Stefan wound.

"I remember him." I nodded.

"He was at the grill." Stefan groaned My cell phone rang. "Kitten?"

"What was that!?" I was confused and I looked at Stefan he was also confused.

"I don't know what your talking about Kitten?" She was panting.

"I was brushing my teeth when it felt like I was punched in the face!" She shouted. Both out jaw dropped. "Damon what the fuck is going on?!" I sighed.

"The tomb vamp from the grill attacked us." She gasped.

"Are you ok? Is Stefan?"

"Were ok." I looked at the body. "Killed one of them." She sighed.

"Do you want me to come over?" I was shaking my head.

"No babe being inside is safer." I heard her sit down and by the sound of a springs it was her bed.

"Ok that was just weird and it scared me, just thank god you two are ok." I nodded to Stefan and he took the body to throw it in the fire.

"Get some sleep kitten and I see you tomorrow." I can hear her smile.

"I love you too, tell Stefan good night." And before she can hang up Stefan shout.

"Night Lena!" She giggled and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7 Let The Right One In

Elena

I got no sleep last night. First I felt like I've been punch and I mean head moving to the side and everything. Then I find out my boyfriend and his brother was attacked by tomb vampires. Yup no sleep, and what make this day even worst is it's fucking raining and not a drizzle pouring rain, raining cats and dogs. I sigh. I walk through the front door of the boarding house soak and wet to Damon and Stefan fixing the big window. They both stop at the squeaking and squishing sounds my boots are making. I glared at them.

"Hi." Their eyes widen.

"Kitten you look…" I turn my gaze to him. "Sexy." I roll my eyes. "No seriously those boots and the way your clothes are sticking to you.." Stefan cut him off.

"Umbrella?" I scoff.

"Jenna took it." He nodded.

"Hoodie?" I snarled.

"Didn't think of it." He held his hands up and vamp speed to get me a towel.

"Some one snarky?" I nod my head.

"I get hit by an invisible force then find out that the man I love was attacked by tomb vamps and Anna mom is playing foster care with some vengeful vamps." I threw my hands in the air. "And! And I have the face of a bitch who got them locked in there in the first place!" I took the towel and dried my hair. Damon nodded.

"So that's the reason I say we go to Pearls bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." He walked towards me and kissed the top of my hair. Stefan gave him a look.

"Then what we turn to the rest of the vampires in the house and say whoops." I laughed at the image.

"I'm sorry that's so something he'll do." Damon smirked. "What pisses me off even more is, she told you she can handle them and on the first night out they decide to make a snack out of Jenna." They head snapped towards me. "Right forgot to mention that last night on the phone." Damon glared at me. "Anyway tried to make a snack out of Jenna, made out with Matt mom, then attacked you two." They sighed.

"We have to find a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires." Stefan announced. I sighed.

"So what're we going to do?" I asked.

"No no kitten your staying right here, at home away from the fighting." I glared at him.

"They attacked you Damon, made an attempt at aunt Jenna, I want in the fight too." He shook his head.

"Elena you could be but in danger, or die." Stefan said. I shrugged.

"I die I become a vampire." Damon growled. "We talked about this Damon and you had no problem turning me." He threw the hammer on the coffee table.

"What if they rip your heart out babe, how are you going to turn then!" I looked away. "I love you and I don't even want to think about you dead."

"Ok! I'll leave it to you two, but I swear if you don't return to me I'll bring you back and kill you myself." He just smirked and pulled himself to me.

"Mmm kinky." Stefan groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it even if it means giving my soul to the devil to bring you back to me." He kissed me. As we pulled away he rest his forehead against mine.

"Go home or stay here with Stefan."

"Where're you going?" He pulled himself away from me. "Going on a stake out." I grabbed his arm.

"Take Stefan with you then!" He pulled away and gave me another kiss.

"Stefan is still feeling the affects of last night so it's me that has to go." I sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I told him. Damon walked to the door.

"I'll be fine kitten." Then pointed at me. "Stay with Stefan or go home." He left and I sighed flopping down on the couch next to Stefan. He pat my leg.

"He'll be fine this is Damon were talking about." I gave him a sad smile.

"He likes to think he's invincible but he has two weaknesses."

"What're they?" I stared at him.

"Vervain and me." I turned and stared into the fire.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

I love the fact that Elena is worried about me, I'm not use to it but my heart thumps faster when I hear her voice rise and heart beat a mile a minute at the thought of me being killed. But I'm only watching the house not barging in like I want to. Thank god when you're a vampire you could see through shit like this. Right now I was walking through the forest making my way to Pearl home. Hmm it looks nice decent, at least she was smart enough to get a home far into the woods. Before I can take another step everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

After being yelled at by Stefan we decided to play a board game to take my mind off of Damon being out there in danger, also so I can stop staring at the clock looking like an idiot. Stefan suggested monopoly. I thought it was a good idea because I the monopoly queen and the game takes fucking forever. But it did shit, I'm continuously looking at my phone constantly asking Stefan what time it is or loosing my focus on the game. It was so bad that I think Stefan was planning ways to kill me, or compel me. I heard Stefan sigh.

"Elena, Elena?, Lena!?" I shook my head.

"What?" He glared.

"I said I passed go 200 please." I nodded and gave him the 200. "Damon is ok." I looked at the clock.

"Stefan it's been an hour and the weather outside is getting worse." He chuckled.

"Elena, Damon is a vampire he can't catch a cold." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Ok but it's been an hour!" I whined.

"Lena, it's a stake out that usually goes till four." I bit my lower lip.

"Something is wrong Stefan I can fell it!" He stared at me.

"Did you get any pains?" I rubbed my neck.

"My neck is bothering me." He nodded.

"Neck pain is normal."

"It feels like it can twist right off my shoulders." He looked around. Grabbing his phone he dialed his brothers number. After a few second he hung up. "What? What's wrong he's in trouble isn't he?"

"We don't know that, but he's not picking up his phone." I quickly crawled over to the coffee table and dialed his number on my cell. It rang four times before going to voice mail.

"No, Damon always answer his phone especially if I'm calling." I got up to grab my coat.

"No Elena, my brother will kill me if I let you out of this house." He grabbed my arm but I pulled away.

"This is Damon Stefan we need to help him! He said he's going to watch Pearl house." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Come on we'll start there." He sighed but followed. I took his coat and threw it to him.

"Lets not forget the umbrella." I glared at him. The ride was quiet on the way where the tomb vamp are located. As we arrived Stefan turned to me. "You stay here." I nodded. I watch as Stefan ran from the car into the trees. What if he's hurt, needs my blood, torture! I see movement from the corner of my eye and it was Stefan. My heart dropped when Damon wasn't with him. I got out of the car.

"Where is he? Do they have him?" By his face I knew they did. "Oh my god, we have to get him out Stefan, was he hurt?"

"They slowed Damon down with vervain, I seen multiple stab wounds."

"They didn't heal?" He shook his head.

"He's weak vervain slowing down his healing." My eyes filled with tears.

"We have to do something.." I sobbed.

"I think I know someone that can help." He placed his hand on my lower back and moved us back towards the car.

"Did forget that he believes that my boyfriend killed his wife?" I glared at him. He got out.

"Lets go." I sighed and moved with Stefan to the school. Stefan hid in the shadows.

"Mr. Saltzman!" He paused and his eyes widen when the land on me. "We need your help."

"I stabbed you?" Stefan came towards us.

"Yea and why was that?" Alaric eyes kept flickering between us two.

"I wanted that ass hole to suffer like I did." He pointed at me. " I knew the two of you were together you can feel the love and protectiveness coming off you two." I tilt my head.

"You seen us in the school that night didn't you?" He nodded. "You were willing to kill me knowing it would cause you to loose my aunt Jenna?" His eye widen.

"Your related to Jenna?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, your boyfriend killed my wife.." I shook my head.

"Mr. Saltzman.." But I was cut off by Stefan.

"We need your help to find my brother." He scoffed and laughed.

"Are you two stupid?" He walked off and we followed.

"Mr. Saltzman please I love Damon and he's in trouble, and I know that you can help us!" He spun around once he reached his class room.

"You love him? A monster?" I glared.

"He's not a monster just damaged. Aren't we all?" He looked away.

"Look help us and I can tell you where to find your wife." His head snapped towards Stefan and his face turned red and his eyes turned cold.

"Mr. Salvatore my wife is dead!" He yelled.

"No Alaric my boyfriend turned her." His eyes held disbelief.

"I saw him draining my wife, Miss Gilbert." I shook my head.

"He told me she seek him out, she asked to be turned and he did it!" I told him. "And I wanted to get info on my birthmother.."

"So lets say your telling the truth, you can still be with someone who killed and turned your mother?" I sighed.

"It was years ago and Damon didn't know I existed or she was my mom, how can I be angry?" He scoffed.

"So you help us and we'll help you find Isabelle." Mr. Saltzman walked to the closet and pulled out a bag opening it showed tons of weapons.

"Stakes, verevain gernades and darts." He told us. I scanned and took a dart but before I can pull it out Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"No your not coming with us." I scoffed.

"Stefan I'm going Damon is in trouble and I'm going to get him back." He shook his head no.

"If you get hurt or die, when this is all over I'm next!" I took a deep breath.

"If I die I become a vampire, Damon and I constantly swap blood, besides." I took the dart. "Were soul mates which practically makes me part vamp, I have the hearing strength and heal ability Stefan." He looked away.

"You want to become a vampire?" The teacher asked. I nodded.

"I love Damon and I know I'll grow old and he won't so I want to be with him for ever and there's only one way." Stefan stared at me.

"And Damon agrees?" I nodded.

"He wants me to be older, well I gave him the age and he agreed." I was looking at the dart.

"What age Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Twenty and up." Stefan growled and looked away.

"I don't want this life for you!" I glared.

"It's not your decision to make it's mine, like Lexi told me when it's real you don't walk away!' Mr. Saltzman was watching the exchange.

"Are we ready to go?" I nodded.

"What're you exactly?" He raised a brow.

"A hunter." I nodded and we walked out the building.

We pulled up in the forest, what was grating on my nerves was it was still raining. What I was hoping was Stefan can sniff him out but with his diet and the pouring rain my hopes were dashed. I went to get out of the car but was stopped. I growled.

"What Stefan!?" I glared at him.

"Look I know your worried about my brother.." I held up my hand.

"Oh yea I'm worried especially when I can feel what their doing to him!" I pulled up my sleeves.

"Jesus Elena!" I showed him the burn marks. He took my wrist. "Vervain." I nodded. I took off my jacket and lift my shirt up. There was little pink lines across my stomach. "Stab wounds." I let it fall down.

"And you can feel this because your soul mates?" Alaric asked. I nodded.

"My other half." He nodded.

"Would he be able to fell the same thing?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"I didn't really get to ask, I was ready to pass out and he was to pissed off." He grimaced but nodded. "So can we go?" They nodded but again I was stopped from leaving.

"You and I will go inside by entering the basement, Alaric is going to try to get in through the front door." I sighed.

"Can you do it without showing your hatred for my boyfriend?" I raised a brow at him. He just stared and didn't answer. We all got out and watched Alaric run through the trees.

"We'll get him back Elena." I faced him and smile.

"Be careful ok." He nodded and nod his head towards the trees. We heard Alaric being let into the home. "They have a human in there?" He nodded.

"Using her as a human blood bag." I made a face. "She's compelled Lena." I nodded. We heard fighting and that was when we moved. We walked down the stairs but stopped when we heard someone call out. I looked at Stefan and when he nodded we continued. We got to the door and it was locked.

"Damn it!" I looked at the knob and remembered how I was able to throw Anna. I took the knob when Stefan was about to and twist it with everything I got and it popped. I smiled at Stefan who's eyes were wide. "I did it!" I told him in hush whisper.

"Holy shit!" I nodded and dropped my smile becoming serious again. Stefan entered before me and we silently entered the room." I can't believe you just did that!" I giggled.

"I told you a little part of me is like you and Damon since your brother and I are soul mates." I then lift a hand. "Do you hear that." And I walked a little further into the room.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Music, like someone listening to it through head phones music." He walked ahead of me and his head dropped. "What?" He nod his head.

"There's a vamp listening to music." We both heard it stopped and. I held a stake in one hand and a vervain dart in the other, while I watch Stefan vamp out. As he got closer to the wall we were hiding behind Stefan snapped his neck and started walking. I went to follow him and stopped. The stake I had I pierced it through the vampire heart. "Elena!"

"I'm not risking Damon." He rolled his eyes and we walked around the corner the vamp was perched and there was a door. I walked to it and placed my hand on the door. "He's in here I can feel it." Stefan gave me a weird look and Stefan slowly opened it and I ran through it with him calling my name. I seen a man tied to a chair and then my boyfriend suspended in air. "Damon!" I saw him slowly lift his head and sighed.

"You let her come with you, are you stupid!?" I glared.

"Shut up!" His eyes widen. And Stefan smirked.

"There's no reason for you to be so worried brother, she handled her own staked a vampire right outside of this room." Damon groaned.

"My warrior princess." Stefan looked at the other guy and took the stake out of his legs. "He tried to help let him go." I cupped Damon cheek.

"I felt what they did to you." His eyes widen. And he scanned my form.

"Let me see?" I nodded and pulled away before pulling up my sleeves, then after showing him I lift up my shirt. "Fuck!" I smiled cupping his cheek again and kissed him. Stefan cleared his throat blushing I moved to the side so Stefan can get to Damon. "I wouldn't if I were you brother, vervain." Stefan glared at the ropes. "Kitten?" I nodded and looked at the ceiling seeing what he was hooked to and grabbed the part of the rope that was tied to the beam and pulled. Damon fell to the ground. "What're you super woman?" I giggled.

"Let me see that steak?" I asked the other man. He gave it to me and I used the pointy side to saw at the ropes. "There!" And I pulled Damon into a hug. "I'm going to kick your ass when we get out of here." He smirked.

"I believe you." We heard a thump.

"Alaric!" Stefan groaned.

"I'll get him, take my brother and go." I nodded.

"But what about you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Damon is important right now." I sighed and lift Damon up and raise his arm over my shoulder. "Be careful." I smiled at him before dragging Damon out of the room.

"Was that you?" He asked when we passed the vampire. I nodded. "Nice." I laughed and pulled him through the door Stefan and I came through. As we got to the car I leaned him against it pulled my hair over my left shoulder. "No kitten." I growled.

"Your weak Damon and you need it, my blood will heal you much faster and you know it!" He growled and looked away.

"I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head.

"You won't!" I cupped his face. "I love you, and you would never hurt me!" He stared at me then pulled me close and lowered his head into my neck and sniffed me before licking the vein and bit me. I moaned. And pulled him closer. After he took enough I felt him bit his wrist but I shook my head no and grabbed his hair and pull his head to the side. And I bit him. He groaned and went back and bit the same area. I moaned into his neck. After I took enough I pulled away and he did to cleaning up my neck with his tongue.

"Fuck! Only if we weren't in a dire situation right now!" I smirked and kissed his cheek. He growled. "Get in the damn car!" I giggled and did as he asked. He followed at got in the passenger seat. I put my hands where we left the car running and the keys weren't there. I turned to Damon.

"Babe!" And before he can answer the glass on my side, I screamed when I was being pulled out. I heard the car door opened. I was turned around and the guy glared at me.

"Seems like you finally made a choice Katherine, but I thought you would choose Stefan?" I glared at him and grabbed his held that held my throat. I twist it and his eye widen.

"I'm not Katherine!" And I kept twisting till I heard a pop he growled then Damon kicked him in the chest making him fly into the tree line and out of no where making me jump. Stefan had a stick in his hand and repeatedly stabbing the guy.

"Stefan!" Damon and I shouted. But he kept going.

"Stefan stop it!" He glanced back at us and his eyes were red and his face was vamp but what made Damon say 'Oh shit' was the blood dripping from his mouth. Stefan growled then finished the guy off.

"Fuck Stefan what human did you feed on!?" Damon asked. Stefan was taking deep breaths.

"I couldn't help it he." He nod his head to the dead vampire. "Attacked me then while injured threw the women they were feeding on at me." He shook his head. "I couldn't help it." I looked around.

"Where's Mr. Saltzman?" And soon as the question left my lips the man himself came from behind me.

"You guys ok?" We all nodded then he looked at Damon. "I'm sorry for what I did to Miss Gilbert, I didn't know my wife was still alive." Damon left eye brow lift. "I'm still pissed you turned her, but Elena told me she came to you." He then glared over us into the forest and stuttered out. "I-I-I'm sorry." I smiled while Damon smirked.

"Awe." He teased I shook my head.

"What're we going to do about the bodies, I mean Pearl…" But I didn't get to finish.

"Was stupid for even thinking she can handle tomb vamps in the first place." Stefan said. "I'll be in the car and he walked away. Alaric looked at him.

"He's not going to be a danger is he?" Damon glared at him.

"Leave my brother to me." Alaric raised his hands. "Now you." He glanced at me. "Was hot, kicking that guys ass." I smirked but it dropped when he glared. "Never put yourself in danger again." I rolled my eyes and walked to the car.

"Didn't you just say I kicked some ass?" He growled. "And I would die babe to save you." He just glared at me and pushed me into his car.

* * *

><p>After dropping Alaric off at the school the three of us went back to the boarding house. After calling Jenna and told her I'll be spending the night. I got into the shower in Damon room. I heard him walk into the room also. His bathroom has no door so when you walk into his room you have the bed and his personal items then the right is the bathroom.<p>

"How you doing?" I turned to him and raised my brow. "With the new super human strength?" I leaned my head back and thought about his question I then raised my head to look at him.

"It's different from what I use to, but it gives me comfort that I can protect myself and the others I care about." He nodded.

"So it doesn't scare you?" I shook my head.

"It'll help me get use to it, since I'm planning on being turned when I get older." He smirked.

"I'm proud of you." I smiled. "You killed your first vamp, without any hesitation from what Stefan told me, and whoop some serious ass." I giggled then as I was washing my body I brought up his brother.

"How is he Stefan?" Damon looked into his drink and swirled it around in his glass.

"He tells me he's ok, but I can tell something is going on, if he kept to the diet us vamps are known for we wouldn't have this problem." He sighed. "I get it he hates what he is, from what Stefan told me he never wanted it, that bitch compelled him to take her blood when ever she requested." I put the off back on the hook and asked him.

"Did you drink her blood willingly?" He nodded and so did I.

"Does it bother you?" I shook my head no.

"You loved her Damon, and you wanted to spend the rest of your life together and I get that, cause it's want I want to." He smirked and left the room. I got out and toweled off. I walked into the room and got dressed as I was brushing my hair my phone rang. I was confused knowing the time and but answered any way. "Hello…wait…what?" And I turned to Damon my eyes wide. I sighed. "I'll be there." Damon looked at me.

"Go he'll need you." I nodded gave him a kiss and left.

* * *

><p>I returned back and to Damon room. I walked in to him looking out the window.<p>

"I'm sorry." My jaw dropped. "When I get a hold of Katherine I'm going to put a stake through her heart." I walked to him and wrap my arms around his body He tensed when his door opened. We turned to Stefan standing there.

"And I'll help you." We watched him leave and I continued holding Damon.


	8. Chapter 8 Under Control

Damon

Elena left early this morning for school after our romp in the sheets. God… getting off track when she got that phone call and I heard bus boy voice I felt this guilt, and I felt it gnaw on me. I know it's no excuse but a apart of me blame Katherine. If she would've left us both alone we wouldn't be in this mess and the vamps that some were killed two days ago would still be alive for the 164 they been locked in the tomb. Having a life or trying to have one. But then I get angry at myself for thinking it because I wouldn't be where I am now if Katherine haven't been compelling us. Elena, light is the meaning of her name and she is mine, I've notice that I've been changing, I'm drinking blood bags if I don't get any from my girl, killing less which shocks the hell out of me, and I'm caring more for the Gilbert family and my brother speaking of my brother I pour a glass of blood. This **'I'm fine'** is a bunch of bull shit. The house was thumping to the music but I must say I like it, I made my way to his room and pause when I see him doing a work out. Yea fine my ass.

"Why don't you turn it up." I moved my finger in a circle I don't think the town hell the state can hear you!" I yelled over the music crossing into the room. I watched him doing push up the moved to push ups. I turned off the music. And walked back to him. "So when are you going back to school?" I put my hand in my pocket.

"Soon." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on drink already." I waved the glass at him. He ignored me. I sighed. "Come on this self detox thing is unnatural." He laughed.

"What does Elena think about you pushing me to drink human blood?" I smirked.

"She agrees, she think it would be better so we don't have to watch after your ass or worry about you slipping." I then tilt my head. "Well I said that, she just want everyone safe and that's not gonna happen if you go off the deep end." He shook his head.

"She use to be all about me drinking animal blood now, she's dating you for what almost a month and now it's better for me to be on blood bags?" He scowled at the cup. "And get that shit away from me." I raised a brow and stood up with him.

"How long did it take you to wing yourself off of it after you last indulge?" He walked to the bed and start with the push up again which made me roll my eyes. I scoffed.

"Yea that answer which you couldn't give me btw, was not good." He growled.

"I'll be fine!" I nodded.

"I don't get it you don't need to kill to survive, you have the bags." And I smirked. "And ladies that are willing to give you a little sip." He shook his head.

"No! I don't like compelling people and you know that!" I sighed.

"Come on I haven't killed anyone in…" He laughed.

"Elena's a good influence on you." I smirked.

"Don't I know it." I got up and placed the glass on the table. "I'm trying to keep the council off our back, which is going to be a little difficult since the tomb vamps are still walking around." I sighed should've killed them all. He suddenly stood up.

"And what're we going to do about that?" He crossed his arms. I glared.

"Nada, zip, zero, if you don't get your strength up." I node towards the glass. He smirked and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong in a vampire drinking human blood, it's our nature and the word vampire mean. This is who we're Stefan and we can't change it." He shook his head.

"I have my reasons." I scoffed.

"Yes please tell your big brother about the reason you deny yourself the tasty stuff?" He just crossed his arms.

"You enjoy watching me struggle?" I pinched my fingers together and he laughed.

"I'm worrying about Elena, my girl has this thing with helping everybody and if you happen to hurt her in the process. I would rip your heart out and feed on it." He nodded.

"And you don't have to worry about that, I have it under control." I just stared at him.

"You do?" He uh hmm. "Well then just drink and help us you need the strength brother if you wont do it for me do it for your friend Elena." I got up and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and listened as he walked to the table, then I heard him pick up the glass, waiting to see if he'll drink it. When I heard nothing rolled my eyes and walked back into the room and see him holding it in his hand. I held my hand out. "Sorry forgot it." I smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I have to start leaving clothes at Damon's I can't keep waking up early in the morning to return home and get ready for school. I was walking down stair calling to Jeremey when Jenna stopped me.

"Here you forgot this." I grabbed the note book and sighed while opening the door not realizing who's on the other side continue. "Hun if your going to be staying over at your boyfriend house bring clothes over or keep some there you look exhausted." I nodded and when I see her glare I turn and sighed.

"Jenna letting a six teen year old sleep over there boyfriends." He clicked his tongue. "That's some great parenting." I glared.

"Uncle John, Jenna?" She rolled her eyes.

"I said I'll be here before noon." Her glare intensified.

"Well what you say and do are two different things." Jeremey came down the stair and said hello to uncle John and left through the door. He sighed.

"I have some business in town decided to come and visit." I scoffed.

"There's a bed and breakfast some where you can stay." I said , he just smiled.

"No, I think I'll stay here since Jenna is letting my niece sleep over her boyfriend house and god knows what else she lets go on around this house." I glared.

"At least Jenna step up to take care of us, where were you?" His smile dropped and it was my turn to smirk. 'And I would love for you to tell my boyfriend I cant sleep over anymore." Jenna was smirking too. He looked between us.

"Who's your boy friend?" My smirk widen.

"Damon Salvatore." His whole body stiffen and I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

After trying and failing to get my brother to drink blood I was pulled away by Liz who called a council meeting. I was walking to the building and entered as they were talking about Matt sister. Liz stood next to me as the mayor step up.

"Thank you sheriff, and now onto some more pressing issues John Gilbert." My head snapped to the man. Why the hell haven't kitten told me. I took out my phone oh she did. "Has asked to say a few words." The mayor shook hands with the guy. Hmm douche bag.

"Hello everyone." His gaze met mine and he glared. Uh oh. "It's good to see you I wished it was under better circumstances as a founding family member I think it's my duty to bring you all some stressing news." I leaned towards Liz.

"He's a Gilbert?" She smirked.

"Elena's uncle, his names John but I call him jack ass." I smirked.

"The hospital blood bank has reported several break in over the past two weeks." His gaze met mine. "Seven hunters, two campers, and three employees have been reported missing as well." His gaze never left me oh no no John my girl your niece is taking care of me. I smirked at that thought. His gaze turned cold as if reading my mind and my smirk just widen. "All of this in a seventy five radius of Mystic Falls." The mayor stepped in.

"Ok." He laughed. "No need to get everyone here worried." He smiled at all of us. Liz leaned towards me and said.

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the founder day kick off party." My brows furrowed. John made sure I was looking at him.

"I want to make sure I tell you nothing been solved." Hmm I wonder if Elena would miss him.

* * *

><p>Elena called me and asked to meet me in her room. I saw her glancing well glaring at her mirror.<p>

"Kitten?" When she glanced at me her glare dropped and she smiled. She got up and kissed me. Shocking me with what came out of her mouth.

"Will you be on board if I ask to have very loud sex to annoy the hell out of uncle John?" I smirked.

"I would be but then that'll mean not only would he here but Jenna and Jeremy too, not that I care but I know you would." She sighed and glared over my shoulder. "So if I asked if I can kill him you'll say?" She smiled in glee before it dropped.

"No Jeremey just lost Vikki and if uncle John disappeared I don't.." I held up my hand nodding.

"I understand." Then sighed. " So I met you lovely uncle and I think he has a thing for me because he couldn't keep his eyes off me but who could blame him." She laughed. And laid in her stomach on the bed and I joined her sitting by her head.

"I think it was because I told him you were my boyfriend." She smirked as my eyes widen.

"Kitten.." She grabbed my hand.

"Shh…it's ok…if he tries anything then I'll take care of him." I smirked and raised a brow.

"And how are you going to get rid of the body?" I asked. She ran her fingers over my hand.

"You'll help me right?" She asked. I nodded then laughed.

"What happened to the Elena Gilbert who was naïve and thought drinking human blood and killing where bad?" She smiled.

"She met her soul mate and doesn't see in black or white anymore, and her boyfriend just brings out a whole other side of her." I smiled and kissed the top if her head.

"No that I'm flattered." She pinched the hand she was holding. "What did you really call me here for?" She scowled.

"What I can't miss you!" The scowl change to a smile. "Well you turned me down for some very loud annoying, make John beyond pissed sex." I groaned and she chuckled. "Alaric talked to me today about Jeremey, who wrote a report on vampires." I raised a brow. "I know, I thought you made him forget could he be remembering again?" I shook my head.

"No if Stefan did it that night it's possible." She nodded. I ran my fingers through her hair and moved us in vamp speed so I was leaning against the headboard and she was between my legs. "How about just asking him?" She stiffened.

"I can't." She said. I sighed. "How do I even ask him a question with out sounding suspicious?" I shrugged. She sighed sadly. "I wouldn't even know how to talk to him, we aren't even as close as we use to be, and with all these secrets." She turned to face me and play with the buttons on my shirt. "I haven't even told him I'm adopted Damon." I push a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe it's time you take a breath let me deal with the tomb vamps and your uncle, and you open up to your brother." She smiled and gave me a kiss which turned into something more and we had sex both of s hoping John got an earful and Jenna and Jer was smart enough to put head phone in.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I took Damon advice and told Jeremey which went better than I expected , I knew I was worrying for nothing. John was glaring at me the whole day while I tried my best to hold the smirk that wanted to flash across my face, but Jenna didn't care hers was shining which pissed off my uncle more. Now I was waiting for my boyfriend and Stefan to arrive. When I couldn't find them I started to walk around and found Damon and his brother by the bar. I walked to them.

"Hey!" I hugged Stefan then pulled Damon into a hug. They said there hello and Damon smirked.

"How was uncle John?" I smirked and giggled.

"Glared at me the whole day." He laughed as Stefan stared at us.

"You don't want to know brother." Stefan nodded.

"How're you?" I asked him. He sighed and I watched him take another sip.

"I'm fine." I point my purse at the drink. "Helps the cravings." I nodded and looked at Damon. Stefan suddenly groaned. "We need some better music." I raised my brow as he walked away.

"Oh he's fine." I said. Damon hmm. Matt mom walked towards us.

"Yea that's not gonna work." She winked at Damon but Damon just glared and wrap his arm around my waist making her pout.

"Stefan has his ways of convincing people." I told her. And right then the music changed and she pulled Stefan and they started dancing. "This is.."

"Strange, I fell like I'm in the twilight zone." I nodded.

"At least he's having fun?" Damon scoffed.

"Yea fun…" Stefan pulled me onto the dance floor. I looked at Damon and he winked at me before moving away.

"Please dance with me?" Stefan begged. I sighed and he spun me out causing me to bump into someone.

"Watch where your going!" He snarled. Stefan glared at him. And as the man walked away Stefan grabbed him.

"I think you should apologize to my friend." I was getting worried and looked around for Damon. The man said sorry and walked away again but as before Stefan pulled him back. "No like you mean it." He compelled him. Dazed he said.

"Sorry." And Stefan let him go. I smiled at Stefan.

"I'm going to find Damon, and be careful ok." He nodded and I walked away. I spot my boyfriend by the bar. "You are not going to believe what Stefan just did?" He gave me a peck.

"What happened?" I sighed and leaned into him.

"Well we danced, my clumsy self tripped into someone, he was being an ass and Stefan compelled him to say sorry." Damon rest his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Yea and yours has been asking about Vikki's death." I pulled away.

"What did he say?" He looked away before taking a flower and twirling it.

"He asked about her body being buried, told Liz and I that was a little suspicious." I sighed. "I can compel him again?"

"No, once was enough, I can't do that to him again." Damon nodded.

"What if he keeps asking questions?" I kissed his chin.

"I'll deal with him." He sighed and placed the flower behind my ear before taking my hand and moving us through the crowd of people to the balcony. I walked to the railing causing our hands to slip and looked out. I felt Damon wrap his arms around me. "It's beautiful out, the stars, there's the moon." I pointed. "Does Mystic Falls look different from 1864?" We heard foot steps.

"So that answer my question." uncle John said. "And you can answer my niece question can't you Damon?" I moved from Damon arms and glared at him.

"What're you doing up here uncle John?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I seen you dancing with Stefan, then cuddling up to the other Salvatore." Damon growled which caused John to smirk. "My god it's like 1864 all over again. I scoffed.

"And unlike Katherine I was able to choose." His smirk widen.

"Oh Katherine did choose, and it wasn't your boyfriend, she just went to Damon for the rough sex he hoped to win over her heart." He placed his hand over his heart. I glance at Damon to only see him smirking.

"Yea that's something both Katherine and my girl have in common, they like it rough." I covered my mouth to hide the smirk I raised my eye brow at John while he glared at Damon.

"You do know how old he is right?" I nodded.

"He was turned twenty five, but technically he's 164 years old." Nothing came out of uncle John mouth.

"Your sixteen Elena!" I shrugged.

"You haven't been in my life for those sixteen, hell you choose to stay away or.." I laughed. "When you did visit you showed me how much you hate me." I gave Damon a kiss and glared at John till I left the room.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

Hmm uncle John ignored kitten I wonder why. I watch as she left with John watching her. When she wasn't in sight he turned to me the glare flashing on his face every time I'm in the room.

"Damon Salvatore, haven't really introduced myself properly." I smirked.

"Oh kitten already told me all about you, does it bother you no one like you in this town, they would rather you be dead then walk around this town." He smirked.

"Is that a threat Damon?" I show him my vamp side before going human.

"Yea, so if you try to tell my girl she can't sleep over my home again, or try to split us apart I wouldn't mind knowing what your insides look right." I smirk. "And besides." I shrug. "Kitten won't be happy if you try to kill her other half." His eyes widen. "Yes Johnny your niece is my soul mate, good luck." I walked away. When I walked into the room everyone was dancing I found my girl putting on her jacket. "Leaving?" She nodded.

"My uncle pissed me off, he wasn't around even when my parents were around and now all of a sudden he's trying to micromanage my life." She huffed.

"Stay." She shook her head. "For me please, I don't feel comfortable with the tomb vamps out and you going home alone, plus with John trying to tear us apart." She step back and yelled.

"What!" I shushed her.

"He's doesn't like the idea of you and I together." I gulped. "Especially since I happen to drop that you and I are soul mates." She glared at me and hissed my name. "I know but the smug look on his face I wanted to see it gone and it's either killing him or drop a big ass bomb shell." She sighed. Matt come up to us. He nod at me and gently gave Lena a kiss on the cheek.

"Have either of you seen my mom?" We shook our head. He sighed. "I'm scared with what I'll find." Elena gave him a smile.

"Come on lets go look for her." She took my hand and followed Donavan out to the side of the house. I heard panting and the sound of lips smacking together and as we turned the corner I was amused with what I found. Matt mom and the Lockwood kid making out.

"Mom!" She pulled away. She tried to stutter out and excuse but her son didn't want to her it. "And you that's my mom dude!" The kid just shrugged his shoulder which pissed off Matt that punched Lockwood in the face.

"Matt!" Both Elena and Kelly yelled. I sighed about to break it up when Stefan cam out of no where and when he pulled them apart Lockwood pushed my brother and his drunk unstable ass fell into Kelly that cause her to fall and bleed.

"Alright, you get cleaned up, and you two." I pointed to the teens. "Back inside, brother your coming with us." He nodded the three as us left them and walked back into the home. And listened to the mayor talk. "Ugh those uniforms." Elena gave me a questioning look. I smirked. "Remember I was in the civil war?' She nodded then tilt her head.

"Eh they look ok." I chuckled. "I like a man in uniform." I smirked.

"You wear your cheerleading uniform and I'll wear mine." Her eyes widen.

"You still have your uniform?" I nodded. "Ok deal when we have a break, only god will know." I nodded. I rolled my eyes when the mayor told all of us that John will be ringing the bell.

"150 years of community, prosperity, we love each other." The three of us watch as his eyes land on us. "**Protect** each other.." Stefan leaned closer to us.

"He just gave a threat." We nodded.

"It's good to be home." He winked at us and clapped along with everyone else.

"Son of a bitch!" Lena said.

"You said it kitten." And that was when I see it the same ring as Alaric. I grabbed Elena elbow and nod my head at Stefan. We stopped at Ric and I said. "Look at his right hand?" The three did Stefan sighed and Ric said. 'Damn.'

"What?" Ric held up his ring and Elena gasped. "Yea." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"So this means if I gave Damon the go ahead, he'll only come back to life?" Stefan and Alaric stared at her with wide eyes while I just laughed.

"God I love you." She smiled. We watched as John walked away and Elena followed and we joined.

"John!" He waited till we caught up.

"Elena." She grabbed his hand and looked at it he did too. Removed her hand and held it up to us.

"You like it, it's a Gilbert heirloom, goes down to the men in the family." He looked at Alaric. "Alaric Saltzman." Alaric glared at him.

"So you know who I am?" John smirked.

"I do Alaric Saltzman, high school history teacher with secret." I spoke.

"You know a lot for someone who just arrived in town?"

"Exactly, why are you really here uncle John?" He glance at her then turned his gaze back to me.

"How come you couldn't be with someone like Stefan?" She glared.

"I know Damon told you, and.." She trailed off. "I 'm not discussing this with you, and you don't get a say in who I can and can't date."

"I'm in town now Elena…"

"Doesn't mean shit! Worry about Jeremey like you always had and leave Damon and the people I care about alone." He ignored her.

"Know this, I know more about this town then anyone." He pointed. "You, or you two or the council can comprehend." He smirked. "And if you go along with that threat the knowledge I know about the Salvatore's are going straight to Liz." Elena grabbed his arm and his eyes widen at her strength that cause me to smirk. She tilt her head.

"And if it's me that decides to snatch that ring and cause and accident, what will you do then?" He blanched. "I love Damon and Stefan is my friend hurt them and you find out the side affects of the soul mates." I chuckled at his face. And Elena grabbed my hand we went to leave when he spoke.

"You'll defend a man who turned your birthmother." She paused and snarled.

"You knew! And Damon already told me." The smirk that he had slipped. "How did you know!?" I had to hold her back.

"Damon said someone sent her to him." Stefan spoke up. The fight in Elena stopped.

"You sent her to my boyfriend!?" John looked away.

"You have this hatred for vampires but you pushed my mom towards one? How do you know her anyway?" John glared at us all.

"Get her home Damon." He walked off.

* * *

><p>After the tiring event Elena and I were laying in bed after I had my wicked way with her. She making shapes on my chest.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Is it ok if I leave some of my stuff here, it's taking a lot out of me waking up at four in the morning, and I'm over her mostly." I smirked and kissed her head.

"I'll make room for you in the drawer and bathroom." She sighed.

"How does my uncle John know Isabelle?" Maybe because he's your father, but until I'm certain I won't say anything. I shrugged.

"Maybe they knew each other in school and recently been in contact, maybe she was the one that sent him here." She sat up making sure to cover herself.

"That makes no sense she doesn't want to see me.." I kissed her.

"You talk to much, you know that.?" She slapped my arm. "The truth will come out." I pulled her into my body and went for round three.


	9. Chapter 9 Miss Mystic Falls

Elena

Not only did Damon and I make a month but I turned seventeen. Damon took me back to the water fall we had a picnic and well you can guess what else. Then we went home for gifts and cake, which uncle John was at attendance. He didn't speak to me or either Salvatore which I was happy about. After the cake and present I went to the boarding house soak in a tub with my boyfriend and got lost in each other again. Right now Damon just dropped me off and I was waiting for Stefan. Damon told me last night before we went to bed that he want me to keep an eye on Stefan. I heard a car squeal into the parking life and there was Stefan in the little red car. I watch him decked out in a Damon-y black clothes, sun glasses swagger, which made me raise an eye brow. I walked towards him.

"Nice car." I fixed my bag. He smirked and waved a hand towards it.

"It was to beautiful to leave in the garage." I smiled.

"Your ok right?" I asked. He gave me a look but nodded.

"Yea I feel fine." I gave him a once over but nodded. I looked back at the school before addressing him again.

"Well we need to go or were going to be late." He sighed.

"I'll catch up with you." I nodded and walked away without knowing Stefan had empty blood bags in his trunk.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

"He's to cheery Damon!" My girl gave me an update of my baby brother. "And he dressed like you hell even had your swag, it was scary." I smirked.

"Nobody can have my swag kitten, and I know I did a double take when he was walking down the stairs." I was at the council building waiting for the meeting to start. I heard her sigh.

"I'll continue to keep an eye on him, and I'll call you if there's anything fishy." We said I love you and hung up as Liz showed up.

" There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Some of the supply was compromised." I was shocked.

"Compromised as you mean.." She nodded.

"Stolen." I sighed and cursed Stefan in my head. "We almost missed it, the inventory records was altered." Damn it Stefan! "And when we questioned the night shift they had no recognition of what happened." She looked towards John and he spoke up.

"So you mean the vampire who took the blood compelled them?" He took a sip of his coffee and Liz sighed, I glared.

"I know what you meant." I snarled.

"We wouldn't have noticed if John hadn't brought our attention to it." I nodded.

"How lucky for us we have John." And the dick raised his cup at us.

"Were kicking up security and supplying vervain." I mentally sighed I'm so grounding you baby brother.

"Hmm I have an idea, why don't Damon and I work on this I mean after all he's dating my niece." My face darkened. Liz face flushed in surprise.

"What? I- Elena is only seventeen!?" John nodded.

"I know but teenagers, I just thank god everyday they didn't take there relationship to the next level I mean.." Let me kill him give me the word kitten. Liz nodded.

"I hope so…I wouldn't want to put you in jail Damon.." She rubbed her fore head, "Now back to what we were talking about, I'll need all the hands I can get would you be willing to do it Damon." I gave her a tight smile.

"Of course, yea."

* * *

><p>While I was driving home I was plotting ways to kill John Gilbert. I also called Anna and not so nicely asked her to come over. I knew it was my brother but I was grasping at straws. Which just like it thought it wasn't Anna or her tomb vamps. So it was my brother. I sighed as I realized it was almost time to pick up my girl so I got back into my car and drove off. I watched her sadden face as she got into the car. I ran my finger through her hair as she set her head on the dash board.<p>

"What's going on kitten?" I heard her sniffle.

"Bonnie been ignoring me!" Her head popped up. I started the car as she continued. "All this time I've been texting her and calling she been sending me to voice mail on purpose and!" She swung her body so she was facing me." "She been talking to Caroline this whole time." She huffed and slammed her body against the seat .

"Did she tell you why?" I glanced at her and I can tell she was really upset with Bonnie.

"I think she blames me for her grandmothers death." I sighed. Elena took my hand. "I don't blame you so don't even go there." I smiled. "How was the council meeting?" I sighed and my grip tighten on the wheel. "Damon?"

"Your uncle announced to Liz that you and I are dating." She started chocking from the water she was sipping. I reached over and pat her back.

"What!?" She yelled. "Why!?"

"First he told Liz , him and I should work together." She raised a brow. "I know, then 'After all he's dating my niece.' I wanted to kill him Elena." Not noticing she was taking another sip. "He brought up sex with Liz too." I felt water hit my face Elena was taking yet another sip and since I opened my mouth and she was facing me… "Thanks kitten." She blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, are you serious!?" I nodded.

"At least they didn't take there relationship to the next level." She glared. "That ass hole knows I'm having sex with you." She snarled.

"Can I kill him?" I smirked.

"Be my guess baby." I laughed.

"What's funny?" She huffed. I pulled into my drive way.

"Picturing John face when you're the one that end his life." She smiled we walked into the home and I sensed Stefan I took her hand and moved to Stefan heart beat. "Steffy!" Stefan dropped his book bag.

"Really Damon were 164 years old name calling?" He smiled. God I'm so use to him being broody.

"How was school?" H shrugged.

"Ask Elena she was in all my classes." Elena opened and closed her mouth.

"Uh huh I was asking you brother so how was school?" I can feel my girl was confused.

"Fine." And he turned to walk away.

"So." I took a step. "Same old same old?" I smirked. "Nothing new, no stories to bring home?" I chuckled.

"Your making small talk why?" I shrugged.

"Your more chipper lately, no more doom or gloom." I put a little bounce in my step. "A little pep in your step." I then scanned his form. "Did you get laid?" I heard Elena snicker. I smirked.

"And you think it's because I'm drinking vampire blood." He asked.

"Well are you?" Elena asked. "Because I agree with Damon unless you have a lady friend.."

"So I have to have a girl friend to be happy?" Stefan crossed his arms. I scoffed.

"I mean I'm the only one getting laid around here." Kitten slapped my arm. "What?" I asked her.

"Were serious Stefan, if your drinking blood tell us we al least want to help you not become the ripper." Stefan sighed and dropped his arms. Is he really going to confess.

"No guys I'm not drinking blood ok, I'm just happy." Elena looked at me and I shook my head. We watched Stefan walk off.

"Ok can you please explain to me what that was about?" I took her hand and dragged her to the basement and into the room I store the blood bags. "Oh this is where you keep them!" She picked one up.

"These are new, never had this much." She placed it down and lift her wide eyes to me. I closed the lid and helped her sit on it. She made enough room so I can step between her legs. "At the council meeting Liz informed me that those bags are being stolen in our blood banks." She sighed.

"Stefan." I nodded and she slapped my arm. "I forgot I need a date to the Miss Mystic Fall dance, I forgot I promised my mom I do it." I smirked.

"I would love to." I kissed her nose. "So you promised your mom?' She nodded.

"I went with her to sign up actually, when she went to school she won and became Miss Mystic Falls." She smiled. "I feel like I owe it to her." I nodded.

"I will be there and what's should help is I know the moves." She raised a brow.

"You do?" I nodded.

"I was going to take Katherine." I shrugged. "She took Stefan instead." She gave me a sad smile and cupped my cheek.

"She's a fool, don't know what she's missing." I smiled and kissed her. And lift her before vamp speeding to my room.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Practice went great, what I couldn't understand was why Stefan came to watch us but I just gave him a nod and wait for Damon. And when he showed up I tensed because I can feel his fury rolling off of him. Uncle John paid my boyfriend a visit and threatened to out him and his brother. Apparently John wants some device that Damon has. Damon told him fuck you and try to threaten me or my brother again that little ring if coming off and his body will be cut up in pieces. While I was talking to Damon about what I'll be wearing tomorrow I saw Bonnie and Caroling talking.

"Excuse me." I told my friend and I walked towards my two best friends. "Hey." They got really quiet and Caroline look like she doesn't know what to do. "Can I speak to you Bonnie?" Bonnie looked over my shoulder and I followed her line of vision and Damon and Stefan was standing by a table. I know they both are listening. Bonnie sighed.

"Lena we have only a few minutes.." I sighed.

"It'll only take a minute." She sighed but nodded. I gave Care a small smile and followed Bonnie out of the room. "Ok Bonnie what's up, you can't even look at me, nor be in my presence?" She looked over my shoulder. "Can you seriously stop!" Her eyes widen.

"What you want to talk about is not worth it." My eyes widen.

"How can you say that, I call you I go straight to voice mail, I text I get nothing back and to find out this whole time you've been texting Caroline!" She looked away.

"My grams died Elena protecting that tomb, and now the vampires we tried to keep in are out she died for nothing because he.." I held up my hand.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you and Stefan, Damon didn't want the tomb open anymore Bon not since we got together." She shook her head.

"He help Anna…" I shook my head.

"Anna told Damon that if he didn't help her I would die!" She shook her head. "Mhm…when we were kidnapped if they had to choose which one would die it would be me because you're a witch Bonnie your more valuable then me, I was just leverage so they can get help from my boyfriend." Her shoulders sagged. "So if you want to blame someone blame Ben and Anna."

"Ok I blame them, but I blame them too, Lena their vampires they drink peopl…"

"There's blood bags, animal blood." She scoffed.

"Like Damon will drink…"

"He drinks from me…and he drinks from blood bags he haven't killed anyone since Vikki!" She glared at me.

"He drinks from you!?" I nodded.

"Were soul mates Bonnie, it common for us to share blood…" Her face screwed up.

"You…" I nodded. "I won't make you choose." I snarled.

"You wouldn't like my decision anyway." And I took a step closer which made her eyes wide and she took a step back. "Go after my boyfriend Bonnie and you make an enemy out of me." Her face dropped.

"We been friends for years." I nodded.

"He's a package deal., with me there's the Salvatore brothers and if you don't like it I think you need to evaluate our friendship." She glared at them over my shoulder.

"You'll kill for them?" I glared at her.

"I kill the ones who threaten what's mine Bonnie." She glared at me and walked away.

"Kitten?" I turned to them.

"I'm ok, pissed but ok." They nodded.

* * *

><p>I stayed at my home since Jenna complained she never see me anymore so I told Damon I'll meet him at the pageant. He wasn't happy but understood if he wanted a sleep over I had to be home last night. There was a knock on the door and I smiled at the person behind the door.<p>

"Alaric hey!" I moved to the side and he walked through.

"Here let me get that for you." I smiled and let him take my bag.

"Thank you." He just nodded.

"How uh how's Stefan?" I sighed.

"He said he's ok but Damon and I are worried, just keep your eye open today will you?" He nodded We heard foot steps and guess who.

"Alaric!" Uncle John exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and had to take a deep breath. "What're you doing here?" I smirked.

"I'm giving the pretty ladies a ride to the pageant." I watch as uncle John eye brow furrowed. Aunt Jenna was coming down the steps then.

"I thought I was driving?" I chuckled.

"Oh no worries." Aunt Jenna said. "Were going with Ric." I can see he had a problem with it and I was happy.

"Can we go Damon should be there by now?" I wanted to rub it in. Jenna sighed.

"You see him constantly, you can go with out him for a few minutes." I gave her a look.

"Have you seen him?" She tilt her head and nodded. I gave a smirk to John and left.

* * *

><p>I thank my lucky stars my hair didn't burn off when Jenna was curling it. We were talking about the old days when my mom, her sister was alive. I was walking with my bag that held my dress to the room we were assigned to get dressed when one of the contestants her name was Amber looked to be panicking.<p>

"Hey Amber you ok?" She gave me a smile.

"Yea just my nerves." I nodded. "I'm going to get some air." I moved to the side so she can leave. When the door was closed I hung my dressed over the mirror and jumped when arms wrapped around me. I smiled.

"Damon, if your looking for a quickie I'll have to turn you down, I 've done my hair and I really need to get changed." When I heard nothing it was then I noticed the man didn't smell like my boyfriend. I moved to turn around when the person tighten his grip on me. I then tried to scream and it slapped his hand over my face.

"Katherine." My eye widen.

"Stefan!?" My words were muffled. "Stefan it's me Elena!" I struggled but he wouldn't let me go. I bit his hand I heard Stefan yelp and I turned throwing him into the wall. "Damon!" I screamed. Stefan glared at me before disappearing when Damon opened the door. I slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

"Hey kitten look at me." I felt him cup my cheek. "What happened?" I sighed and fell into his body.

"I felt someone wrap there arms around me." I shuddered. "I-I thought it was you but then there was no response so I panicked." I moved so I can look at his face. "I knew it wasn't you by the smell so I was about to scream and he placed his hand over my mouth and I was able to fight him off." I laid back against him. "Damon he called me Katherine." His eyes widen.

"I knew he was struggling but I didn't know it was this bad." He got up and sat with me. "We have to do something." I nodded.

"I mean I think the human blood is a good thing, I thought you could help him but I never knew it was this bad." Damon chuckled.

"Kitten you don't know the half of it, they call him the ripper for a reason." I nodded.

"What do we do?" I asked. He was going to answer when Mrs. Lockwood opened the door. She gave us a look.

"Mr. Salvatore your suppose to be down stairs at the line up." Her gaze turned to me. "Miss Gilbert honey get dressed." And she left. I sighed.

"I have Alaric watching Stefan, if for any reason you have to leave go ok?" He shook his head.

"Elena…" I kissed him. He nodded and left the room. I quickly dressed and met Caroline outside. I looked at all the girls before realizing Amber wasn't there.

"Care where's Amber?" She shrugged.

"I don't know but it's good for me because I have one less contestant to worry about." I raised my brow at her but she just smiled and got in line. The calling started and when it got to me my nerves hit. Where was Stefan, where was Amber, and holy shit did Stefan do something to Amber.

"Elena Gilbert escorted by Damon Salvatore." Mr. Lockwood announced. I slowly walked down while scanning my eye for Stefan or Amber. I reached the bottom and smiled at Damon.

"Where's Stefan? Babe Amber is missing!" He took my hand and we walked outside.

"I know I have Ric looking." I nodded and the dance was wow. What I felt for Damon was shown, that passion he said I wanted I have it, danger for just being with him, and adventure there was that trip to Georgia and also growing up and learning more about this world and what lives with it besides human is scary but fascinating. I smiled at him after the dance was over and mouthed. 'I love you so much.' He smirked and mouthed. 'I love you too.' We clasped hands again and walked back into the room. Jenna was fanning herself.

"My god." She pointed. "You two." She continued to fan herself. I chuckled.

"He's mine…and I have to go they're going to announce the winners." I looked around and spot Alaric he walked to us shaking his head. I sighed. Gave Damon a kiss then Jenna one on the cheek and left. Well I didn't win but that's ok. I met up with Damon.

"Alaric couldn't find him, but Liz showed me a mirror in the down stairs bathroom broken with blood on it." I gasped.

"We need to find her and Stefan and detox him, we can't keep pushing for him to drink human blood anymore Damon." He sighed but nodded. "Just think about if that was me out there, I would rather it.."

"No don't even.."

"Babe, he came into the room pressed against me intimately thinking I was Katherine!" He growled. Then took my hand.

"Come one!" I followed him out of the room.

"I think I have a way." He glanced at me. "I'm going to talk to him hoping he'll either attack or still think I'm Katherine and stab him with the vervain dart." He paused and closed his eyes.

"I don't want you too but it's the only way." I nodded then jumped at the scream we heard I pulled away and ran to it.

"Amber!" I heard Damon following me and the sight I seen made me took a step back. Damon tackled his brother. Stefan growled at the one who interrupted his meal. Damon walked slowly to him.

"Hey it's ok Stefan, were going to help you." Damon was then thrown against a tree.

'Damon!" He yelled back he was ok. I turned to Stefan. "Stefan stop ok I know you don't want to do this ok, when you snap out of it your going to fell guilty, so just stop!" He seemed to be calming down. I walk towards him when he grabbed me and sniffed my neck. I saw Damon get up but I held my hand out stopping him.

"Katherine." I closed my eyes as I felt his fangs scraped against my neck. Suddenly I was dropped and when I turned it was Bonnie. Damon ran to me and pulled me up. It last a little longer and till he looked at us. It seemed he wasn't in bloodlust anymore and looked around at what he done.

"Stefan." I called he shook his head. "Bonnie knock him out with the mind thing. We heard Stefan moan again then sagged to the ground. "Take him home Damon and I'll talk to Ms. Forbes. Go!" He nodded gave me a quick kiss and left with Stefan.

"Now you see.."

"I'm not in the mood Bonnie…this." I waved my hand at Amber. "Only happened because Stefan was trying to save Damon from the tomb vampires."

"How can you defend this!" I growled.

"Is she dead?" Bonnie looked confused at the question but shook her head no. "Even when he was in blood lust, he couldn't kill Amber! We should be thankful he has some control." And I made the call to Ms. Forbes.

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

When I got home I tossed my brother into the cell in the basement. Ha bitch payback. Elena was right Stefan couldn't handle the human blood so now we have to help him detox. I heard the front door open then close and then foot steps leading towards where I was staying. I looked towards her when I heard her hit the last step.

"You shouldn't be down here in that dress." She shrugged. "I heard him call you Katherine again." She nodded and took my hand looking into the room Stefan laid in.

"Maybe he actually loves her and the betrayal…"

"Betrayal?" She nodded.

"Stefan hates compulsion. Hates using it." I nodded.

"And she used it against him." She nodded.

"I think he really did love her, just couldn't believe it to be true, and it didn't help that she wasn't in the tomb to begin with." I sighed.

"I think so too, I think she loved him back." She raised a brow. "Every event it's Stefan, she'll compel me to leave her alone." She rest her head against my arm.

"Well I love you so much." I smile and gave her a kiss.

"I love you more." And the both of us sat outside Stefan room for the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Blood Brothers

**I'm sorry for not updating my great grandmother died. But I'm back now enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

It's been two days since Miss Mystic Falls and Damon and I been down stairs in the basement looking after Stefan. Stefan has been in and out of it. Calling father, his brother or Katherine name. I don't really help because I look so much like my damn doppelganger. Right now I'm calling out for Stefan with my boyfriend by my side and all were getting are blinking and Katherine.

"Stefan!?" I cup his cheek. I sigh. "He's still out of it I really think I shouldn't even be here." I stood straight and ran my finger through my hair. "I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable with him looking at me the way you do and calling me Katherine." He smirked kissed my nose and moved towards his brother.

"Hey Steffy!?" He shook him. "Brother!" Stefan sat up and clutch Damon long sleeve.

"I'm sorry, you didn't want this." I watch as Damon body stiffen. I pull Stefan hands free and grab Damon hand moving him out of the room.

"Was he talking about when he forced you to turn?" He nodded and continue to look into the room. "Why do you pretend to care for your brother." I move my hand up and down his form then point into the room. "Your actions say other wise." He turned to me and smirked, before vamping us upstairs on the couch him hovering over me and passionately kissing me making me moan.

"You're the only one who means something to me kitten." He got up. "Stefan can rot down there for all I care I mean he's done it to me." I sat up.

"Wait what?" He was looking at the Jonathan Gilbert device. I got up folding my clothes while he told me.

"Hmm brother didn't tell you?" I sighed. "Remember that time I disappeared for a couple of days?"

"Yea I wanted to hurt you for leaving Caroline like that." He scoffed.

"Well brother drugged me at the party the one you threaten to tell Liz.." He turned to smirk at me. "Well Stefan drugged me then threw me where he is now." I was silent continue to fold my clothes. I took a glance at the watch.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" He sighed.

"Nope what ever it is doesn't work." I shoved the last of my jeans in my bag before throwing it over my shoulder.

"Foster mom didn't have anything else to say about it?" He chuckled.

"I'm corrupting you." I smirked.

"I'm not complaining." He groaned. I laughed.

"And no she thought she was stealing a pocket watch." I moved towards him. "Your ancestor is a crazy scientist." I chuckled. I cup his check and moved his head so I can kiss him. He grabbed me and moved me so I was facing him. I wrap my arms around him. "Have you talked to your uncle lately?" I scoffed.

"Been ignoring him, and." I smirked and nibbled on his lower lip causing him to growl. "I've been here lately." I saw a smirk cross his face.

"So you'll be here again tonight?" I raised a brow.

"Do you have a problem?" He kissed me.

"Yes you a nuisance." I laughed and pulled away.

"You weren't saying that last night." I called over my shoulder.

"Fucking tease!" He called back. I giggled leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

I watch my girl leave before grabbing the bottle of animal blood. Ew! And made my way towards my baby brother. When I got to the door he was being extra broody, arms resting on his knees and head hanging like a scold puppy. I waved the bottle.

"Brought you something to eat." I waved it again. I sighed when he didn't lift his head. "100% Stefan diet." Shaking it again and still nothing. "Now if you don't eat you'll get dried up and all crusty." I smirked.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled. I scoffed.

"Yea right were internally hungry." I tilt my head and pushed the bottle through the bars letting it sit there. I took a look at him. "Ok the human blood should've worked it's way out of you so can you tell me why your being extra broody, like a kicked puppy… should I go on?" I chuckled. Now getting pissed I pushed it into the room. "Come on brother drink up." He finally showed some sign of life when he lift his head and glared at me.

"You got the girl. A fucking soul mate, why do you care if I die or not." My eyes narrow.

"Yea my life is great right now, but you turned me so we can be together for ever brother." I grabbed the bars. "Don't waste it because you feel like you betrayed my girl, she doesn't care." I tilt my head and pinched my fingers. "Maybe a little." I smirked.

"I still love Elena." I rolled my eyes.

"She's been screaming my name for the last month and a week, move on brother." He scoffed looked at the bottle of blood and hung his head. "Fine starve I don't care." And walked away. As I walked up stairs my phone rang. "Hello?" I heard a sigh.

"This is Alaric Saltzman." I smirked.

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" I walked to the chair and sat down.

"It's a mystery, listen I uh did some digging on your girl uncle." There was a pause. "You interested?" Hm.

"What kind of digging?"

"A friend of my from college, we were in criminology together, let me just say he's good at digging." I raised a brow.

"Well did he find anything?"

"He ran a track on John cell records." I heard shuffling. "He's getting a call from a number the same number Elena called." Isabelle. I sigh.

"Yea uncle John know Isabelle we knew that."

"Right and after that he started to get a call from a new number track it, and it's a number in grove hill."

"Mmm…my kittens mother is in grove hill." Bad very bad.

"Don't know how bout you and I do some recon?" Hmm my phone beeped.

"I'll need the address hold on." I press the button. "Yesss." I heard shuffling.

"Babe?" Mmm kitten.

"Yea?" I heard her foot steps.

"I'm grabbing some clothes, then I'll be right over." I heard her shuffle her phone probably to the other ear. "How's your brother?" I sigh.

"Extra broody, hold on kitten." I heard her sigh. "You drive pick me up in an hour." Switched to Lena. " He won't eat anything." I smirked at her curses.

"Shove it down his throat then." I raise my brow. "I mean he hasn't eat anything in two day plus he hasn't been strong since his ripper days." I smirked.

"Your sexy when your mad." She laughed.

"Yea and your brother is acting like a two year old." She then groan. "What's his favorite?" Deciding to play with her.

"His favorite what kitten?" She growled.

"Animal?" She growled out.

"Puppy blood, golden retriever puppies you know with floppy ears." She sighed.

"You're a dick." I laughed.

"You weren't complaining last night." I heard her sigh again and another voice.

"Who're you talking too?" I sighed John.

"None of your damn business!" Kitten got claws. "She you later baby love you!" I smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I finish putting my clothes in my bag and turned my attention to uncle John. He kept his eye on me while walking into my room.

"I think we should talk." I raised my brow.

"What makes you think I want to have a conversation with you?" He rolled his eyes. "Damon told me you out us to Mrs. Forbes, then you not only threaten him but also Stefan." He scoffed.

"I did, I don't think it's ok that a twenty-five year is dating my seventeen year old niece." I glared at him. "Especially being intimate with him."

"Uncle John I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen!." I walked to my door. "And I don't really care what you have to say because you haven't been apart of mine or my brothers life since we been born." He grabbed my arm. "I'll watch it if I were you John I happen to bruise easily and my boyfriend is a psycho path."

"Then why are you dating him?" He was so confused. I smirked.

"I find it hot." His gaze turned cold. "Now what is it you want?" With his cold gaze a condescending smirk smoothed across his face.

"What would your mother say if she knew you were dating a vampire?" I gasped then my smirk and gaze matched his.

"Tell me John which mother?" His body froze and the smirk and cold gaze slipped. I walked closer to him and said. "Tell me John what happens if you die without a supernatural being killing you?" He stiffened and I smirked. "Mmm." I turned and walked out of the room. After that fail conversation I made it to the boarding house. I kissed Damon before walking down stairs. I sighed seeing Stefan in the same position as my boyfriend said he'll be in. "Damon said you need to drink that." He just shook his head. "You won't survive." His head snapped up.

"I don't want to!" I glare at him.

"So your willing to leave everyone that cares about you?" He scoffed.

"You left me, my brother would like nothing more than to rip my heart out, and Bonnie would like to set me on fire." I shook my head.

"I care Stefan…we might not be together anymore but I care." He nodded.

"I'm done Elena…after what I've done." He hung his head. "Especially to you….it need to be over." I shook my head and walked up stairs and Damon was there at the top.

"He's just being dramatic kitten." I nodded. "He's not going to starve himself."

"He still can't get over that I chose you." I stood up walk over to him and took his hands. "And a part of me feel guilty and then I get mad for feeling it because I did nothing wrong." Damon pulled me to him and kissed my head then rest his cheek against it.

"A vampire emotion is heightened by ten so the heart ache, the guilt is." And he whistled.

"I get it I do." I pulled away so I can look at him. "But how many times do I have to say I'm sorry and I didn't want to hurt him."

"But you don't have to Lena." He pulled us to the couch and I rest my head against him. "Besides he feels guilty for what he did to you and that girl." He clicked his tongue. "It's typical Stefan martyr shit."

"Is it going to pass?" He nodded. Suddenly he got up. "Hey! Where're you going!?" He smirked.

"I have a errand to do with your teacher." My brow furrowed.

"Now you two are getting along?" He kissed me on my head. Then walked to the chair and pulled his jacket on.

"Be safe, don't go down there on your own, I'm not here to whoop his ass if he tries anything." I scoffed. "You know kitten after everything my broody brother did to you, you trust him." I smirked.

"So do you." He paused with his back to me. "Or you wouldn't be leaving me alone in this house with him." I couldn't see his face that soften and watched him leave. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" He yelled back. I got up walked to my book bag and started on my home work.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

After picking up the teacher and an awkward silent ride we made it to the house. I check my phone to see if kitten called or text.

"If your worried about Elena you can go?" I scoffed and looked at the home.

"Yea I'm worried but I've seen the ass kicking she gave those tomb vamps, but when you love someone you worry about them twenty-four seven." He nodded. "And I'm not sure if were going to find Isabelle here."

"What do you mean?" I waved my hand around me.

"Her place would be bigger." Ric face dropped. "I thought you were with kittens aunt?" He sighed.

"I am." I smirked.

"This might get tricky, if and I say if Isabelle is here and she tried to throw me off she's smart enough to sign the home over to a human." I snap the knob and pushed it open. I took my leg and stuck it through the door and smirked. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we please not kill anyone tonight." I chuckled.

"You brought me because?" He glared. We walked through and the place was pitch black. While we check around my nose brought me to the fridge and I sighed. "Uh Ric." And I heard scuffling and snarling turning, there's the vampire. I watched as Ric stacked him in his gut. And I threw him across the room. I smirked. "Boys play nice." Ric slap my arm.

"I know you, Damon?" The vamp asked.

"Henry?" He nodded "You were in the tomb?" He smiled then glanced between us.

"Yes sir, what're you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I glanced at the stairs for the fifteen time and decided to check up on Stefan. I walked to the bars and looked in.

"You know you dress a little more like him now, act like him too." He gazed at me. "Your hair is looking more and more like Katherine's." I nodded. I shivered as he glanced at my body. "Also I haven't seen you show that much cleavage either." I glanced down at my tube top.

"True, I went from camisoles and sweaters, converses. To tank top leather jackets and heeled boots." I shrugged. "You know I use to dress like this." And I tugged on my mini leather jacket. "But then my parents died and things changed, and it changed again when I started dating your brother."

"And you look like.." I cut him off.

"You brother like me if I dress innocent or sexy, curly hair or straight." I glared at him. "And not once has he mention I looked like that bitch." My gaze soften. "I like the way I am Stefan and I'm happy I was able to find the Elena I use to be." He glared at me and his vamp visage came out.

"You know your boyfriend haven't gave me vervain in a while." I rolled my eyes. "I can be over there in a second and rip into your pretty throat." I laughed.

"And have you forgotten that I can kick your ass or throw you around?" He growled at me. "I'm not the damsel and distress little girl you fell in love with." He smirked one that can match Damon.

"Oh I know your becoming her more and more each day, with the death threats and switching brothers." I threw the blood I had in my hands at him.

"I was able to do something Katherine couldn't and that choose which Salvatore I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and your just pissed it's not you the golden boy, the white night, the guy every women choose." He vamped to the door, and I stood up not afraid.

"Is that what Damon told you?" I smirked.

"Yea it's what my boyfriend told me, come on Stefan, Katherine was yours till your brother came back from the civil war." His eyes widen. "Yea he told me he fled, and that was also when Katherine took an interest in him too." He took a step back. "And what pisses me off even more is that she compelled your brother to keep her secrets and leave her alone when he wasn't a use for her." I waved my finger at him and laughed. "But you it was real, tell me Stefan what did you remember when you were in transition?" He glared at me.

"That she compelled me when I got scared." I raise my brow. "When she show me her true self I was sacred basically wanted nothing to do with her."

"And what's sad is nothing was real with her and your brother but he fought like hell for her for 145 years." His gaze darkened.

"I want you to leave, I don't want you here." I shook my head.

"I'm your friend Stefan and he might show he couldn't give a damn about you but I know better, it would tear him apart if you die Stefan." He shook his head.

"When Damon and I seen the church blaze he looked me in the eye Elena and told me he would make my eternity a living hell." He smirked. "And he has, he follows me every where I go, with threats leaving dead bodies, using women as toys."

"Damon whether he wants to admit it or not is not that monster anymore." Stefan scoffed. "Yea it'll come out when he people he care about are in danger or when he 's scared but he's not the Damon that blew into town two months ago." I open the cell door and I saw him panic. I pick up the bottle of blood I threw at him and held out. "Drink." He started growling.

"Get out or I'll snap your neck." I scoffed.

"Drink it!" I yelled he vamped towards me and knock the bottle out of my hand and before he can try anything I grabbed his throat. He tried to shake me off but he couldn't. "Your going to stop acting like a spoiled brat and drink the fucking animal blood! You think you feel guilty Stefan I'm the reason my parents where out there that night I'm the reason their car went off of Wickery Bridge." My eyes started watering. "And I wished I would've died with them because it's what I deserve!" I sobbed. "But then I think about Aunt Jenna and Jeremey…and I live for them." I released him. "Your brother might be a dick but he cares, I care live for us." I walked out the room and closed the door and walked back up stairs not seeing Stefan uncapping the bottled and drinking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

When we all settled down and got the introduction out of the way, Henry walked to the fridge and poured blood into a cup. I was replaying the love making and my girl flexibility when Henry spoke.

"How do you know John Gilbert?" I smirked.

"My girl…she's his niece." He smiled at us and nodded. "Now let me ask you… Henry how do you know him?" He took a sip.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb." I looked at Ric and he raised a brow. "He's been helping me out." Ric chuckled and I gave him a look, he cleared his throat.

"Helping you out how?" He threw his arms out.

"Adapting." We nodded. "You know cars, computers." He tap the microwave. I nod towards Ric.

"Did you get this place by yourself or someone help, live with you?" Henry eyed narrowed at us.

"I want to get on the good side of John, he's not all that fond of his niece and I being together." Henry relaxed. "Now do you know a Isabelle?" His brow furrowed.

"No, no I don't know anyone name Isabelle, just John he's my only friend." I was laughing inside.

"What do you do for him?"

"I help him watch over the others." I was confused

"The others?" I asked.

"From the tomb." He looked between us. "They all are pissed at the founding families, I-I'm ok have no agenda." Rick crossed his arms.

"What does he want with them?" That's what I want to know.

"He's worried about them wanting to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well that's John always a good dooer." His cell started ringing and he smiled.

"That's John right now." He showed us the phone and he was right the caller id said John Gilbert. I got up.

"Oh hey let me talk to him." I took the phone and glanced at it smirking up at Henry.

"Are you going to answer it." I scratched my neck.

"Am I Ric, am I going to answer it?" Henry glanced at Ric who was shaking his head. He vamped and tried to kill Ric but Ric staked him. I glanced down at the body. "What happen to not killing anyone?" He glared at me.

* * *

><p>After a weird conversation with Ric I made my way home to the doom and gloom of my home when I stopped dead in my tracks and my keys dropped to the floor gaining the two attention.<p>

"Brother, kitten?" She smirked.

"Everything worked out, I got him to drink the blood." I was surprised.

"How?" She closed her book and gathered everything up and moved towards the stairs.

"I'll let Stefan tell you." She blew me a kiss and continued her way to my room. And I turned my gaze to my gaze to my brother. Which he sighed and stood up.

"Elena." He laughed. "That soul mate power thing let me tell you." He laughed again and I smirked. "She sassed me, opened the cellar door." I tensed and Stefan held out his hand. "I tired I did, but." He smiled. "She grabbed me by my throat." My jaw dropped. "Told me and I quote stop acting like a spoiled brat drink the fucking blood." I chuckled. "Then she went on about how she fells guilty that it was her fault her parents dies that night, and sometimes she wishes she wasn't saved." I tensed. "Then she said she lives on for her family and even though she didn't mention it you too." Stefan sighed. "She loves you Damon a lot I see the changes you brought out in her and how she changed you." I scoffed and walked to the alcohol pouring myself a drink.

"Me change?" He nodded.

"She said that you'll deny it and your scared of it too." I smiled. "But you have I've seen it, brother you haven't killed anyone in how long?" I sighed. "You hate me, no you pretend to hate me and I get it, I got Katherine taken from you, and she's right and I have to admit it to myself." I turn to face him and lift my brow. "What Katherine and I had was real, the only memory I got back when I was in transition was when she compelled me to forget being scared of her vamp side." I nodded. "I'm going to try taking human blood and I want you to help me, I forced you to turn for a reason big brother."

"So we can be brothers for ever." I said. He nodded. "I'll help you, and I'm sorry what I did to you over the decades." He smiled and placed his hands in his pocket. "When we find Katherine or the bitch shows her face were going to put a stake through her heart." I growled. He raised his glass of blood I now just realized he had in his hand and I raised mine. I bid him good night and joined kitten in my room. As I opened the door I watched as the light from the lamp shined against her hair. I leaned against the door frame.

"I love you." I told her. She raised her head smiling.

"I guess your talk went well." I nodded and moved to sit next to her as she closed her text book.

"Your right." She furrowed her brow. "I'm scared." Her face showed she knew what I was talking about. "Vampires aren't suppose to show emotion, they bury it because of the pain of watching everyone you care about die over the years, erasing your lover thoughts or emotions of you before they get to old." She stiffened. I took her hand. "I need to know Elena will you want to become a vampire, you wouldn't hate.." I was cut off by her kissing me. She straddled me.

"I want you, now, tomorrow, a year from now, twenty." She cup my cheek. "Children we can adopt." She shrugged. "Marriage it's up to us when we're ready hell if it ever happens." She started lifting my shirt. "I want to spend for ever with you Damon, it will always be you." I growled and flipped her so she'll be beneath me and we got lost in each other not knowing Alaric was in countered by his dead vampire wife Isabelle.


	11. Chapter 11 Isobel

**Mystic Grill Bar**

"Isobel?!" The women who is the mother of the doppelganger and the vampire who walked away from her husband sat down on a stool in the bar section. She smiled and sighed.

"It's really good to see you Ric." The man who knew but didn't want to believe it was in total shock his wife the women he loved, who walked away from him so easily was there in front of him. "You look good I hear you're a high school history teacher?" The man finished his drink and poured another.

"Where the hell have you been?" She scanned his form.

"I don't have any reasons that's going to make you feel better, or stop you." She took his shot glass and drank it. "From drinking your sorrows." She flagged down the pretty fire head bar tender. Her pupils dilated. "Your going to take this glass and go in the bathroom slit your wrist." The hunter grabbed her arm but she shook it off. "Your going to lock the door and when it's filled to here." She pointed. "Your going to come back out and give me it." The compelled women left and she turned to her ex husband.

"Was that necessary?" He growled.

"Ric I need you to know that I have no more redeeming qualities, I'm not your sweet warm wife anymore." The waitress came back and she took the glass and slowly sip it. "Mmm…now tell me is it true my daughter is dating the Salvatore brothers?" She watched as he scowled.

"She's dating a Salvatore Bel, not both of them and her and Damon.." He stopped when he seen a smirk crossed her face.

"Like mother like daughter…good I know he would go to the end of the earth for Elena, I mean." She shrugged. "He did it for Katherine." When she got the reaction out of him she wanted she grabbed his throat. "I want to meet my daughter and the Salvatore brothers and your going to make it happen and if you don't I'm going straight for Aunt Jenna and if that doesn't make you speedy Gonzalves then I'm going down my list of people that my daughter love dearly and then I'm coming for you." And all the hunter felt was a gust of wind and people yelling they finally found the poor women his ex wife probably killed.

Elena

Damon actually had a sleep over at my house and it felt nice, I mean we got to annoy uncle John and Jenna who didn't like that the boyfriend shared a room with her niece but when Damon said he'll make sure they were loud she smirked and told him she'll make sure her and Jermey listen to music and to be so loud you had John banging on both her and our door. To say I was horrified is an understatement but we accomplish our mission that had Damon smirking that devilish smirk and Jenna tell John to go fuck himself. Now I was trying to get Damon moving so we I can get to school and help my classmates make the floats.

"Babe move your ass, seriously I'm suppose to help build the Miss Mystic float for the founder day parade." I sent him a glare over my shoulder. The ass hole was laying there naked under my sheets smirking at me. "If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline." I finish putting my make up in a bag. We have to make sure we have left over clothes in a locker Mrs. Lockwood have saved for us. "And I need an extra pair of clothes of yours too blue eyes. And how's Stefan any set back?" It's been a week since Stefan wanted to commit vampire suicide. I heard Damon sigh but smiled.

"I like it blue eyes." I blew him s kiss and got back to what I was doing. "Oh and Stefan he's terrible." I froze in shoving my clothes into a bag.

"What the hell is wrong now?" I huffed. He smirked and got up walking around my room naked while walking to my closet to take some of his clothes out to dress.

"I'm taking a shower, and you kitten got back to being boring and cured him from anything that was interesting about his personality." I gave him the finger that made him chuckle.

"You promise the both of us you'll help." Waking through my bathroom door and closing it I heard.

"I hate myself." He sang. I rolled my eyes. "Oh! Did uncle John mention anything to you about last night." I blushed. "Your blushing." He chuckled. "No seriously did that ass hole mention anything about my trip with your history teacher?" I leaned against the door.

"No I've been ignoring him, and about last night he just glares at me and I was wishing for the floor to open up when my aunt started making sex noises to piss him off!" He was laughing and I hit the door. "It's not funny." I smiled. "Well kinda when John threw his coffee cup in the sink breaking it cursing all of us." He was still laughing. "Love you! I have to go I'm late." I scowled at what came out of his mouth.

"Enjoy Mystic queen I know I did." I growled making him laugh even more and I left the room.

Stefan and I were walking around seeing who we can help when Alaric step in our way. He looked hung over, pale, and shaky.

"Ric what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at Stefan.

"We all need to talk, and call your brother." I was getting worried since he had to bring Damon into this. While Stefan was on the phone Alaric brought us into his classroom. I leaned against a desk while Stefan sat at the end of another one and Ric stood behind his.

"Ok this tension is killing me…" Ric sighed.

"I've seen Isobel." My jaw dropped. "And she wants to meet you, and if I don't accomplish this she'll start killing everyone you care about Elena." I grabbed the necklace Damon gave me. All our heads swung to the door when Damon walked through. I ran to them and held him. His arms quickly came around me. I felt his gaze on me.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. Ric sighed.

"I've seen Isobel." I felt his body stiffen. And he pulled me away so he can look at me.

"She's here, that bitch is here?" He was angry I can feel it. Damon and I whether intimate or alone we share blood and like Bonnie grams told us had strengthen our bond we can feel where the other are and emotions.

"Please cool down I can feel the anger coming off you and it's not helping the panic attack I'm close to having." He kissed the top of my head. He walked me towards Stefan and questioned Ric.

"Did you ask her about uncle John?" Ric shrugged his shoulder. "Are they working together?" Another shrug. "Invention?" Ric this time shook his head. "How about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know!" Damon growled.

"Did words completely escape you!?"

"Damon!" He backed off. And Ric glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I was to distracted by my dead vampire wife, I had to watch her compel someone to slit their wrist and drunk their blood right in front of me." I wanted to throw up. I groaned and held my stomach. Damon walked towards me and placed his hand on my back rubbing it. "And that's not all, she knows about Katherine and actually happy your dating Lena, how did she say it 'You'll go to the end of the earth for her, you did it for Katherine.'" Damon stiffened.

"What the fuck does she want?" I sighed which caught his attention. "No, no you don't have to see her." Stefan spoke.

"Alaric is suppose to arrange the meeting." Ric coughed.

"It's just not Elena she wants to see." I watched as his gaze moved back and forth between the brothers. I gasped as Damon laughed.

"Is she stupid, she came after the one thing that spike my blood lust when in danger." He froze and glanced at Ric. "Does she know were soul mates?" I grabbed my necklace again and watched Ric face. He shrugged.

"Isobel never mention it, but I would say yea, she knew about you two." He pointed to Damon and Stefan. He glanced at me. "And she mention Lena dating the two of you." I groaned again.

"I'm not Katherine!" I growled out. I removed Damon hand from my back got up and paced then stopped. "I want to see her, she.." I moved my gaze to the window. "She has no humanity left in her but Isobel want something and we need to find out what it is." I glanced back at Damon then Stefan and they both nodded. I then moved my gaze to Ric. "She might asked for the three of us but I want you there two," I ran my hands through my hair. "I can handle myself you all seen that, but I'll fell much better with you there too." He nodded. I grabbed my bag and nod at Stefan.

"Hold in what'll happen if we tell her to fuck off?" Damon asked and I stiffened.

"She threatened to kill every single person your girlfriend cares about, then I'm the last one on her list." Damon growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

I can tell this is taking a toll on Elena, but the stubborn kitten wants to go through with this even if it means getting her heart ripped out. But she's right we need to find out what the wicked witch of the west want. Right now Elena is nursing a bourbon I got for her. All three of us were able to squeeze in one side of the booth. I glance to the bar area and there was Ric drinking a beer. I placed my hand on Lena thigh.

"I'm ok, scared, nervous, but ok." I scoffed.

"You don't have to hide how you feel kitten if you want to burst out into tears or throw vervain in the bitches face." I smirked at that idea. "Be my guest." Stefan chuckled.

"I don't think that's a very good idea brother." I glared at Stefan who raised his hands and all three of us stiffened when the bitch herself sat at the table with us. She took off her coat the smirked at all three of us.

"Damon." She gave me a once over. "Still as I remembered you." She then glanced at Elena and her eyes widen. "You look just like her it's very disturbing but interesting." She leaned closer and Stefan and I growled a warning. "Tell me Elena does your boyfriend still have that scar on the left side of his abdomen." Elena glared at me then moved it towards her mother. Ah shit! Isobel laughed. "So he told you I turned but not that we slept together?" Elena smirked.

"Oh he told me doesn't mean I'm suppose to be giggling or smiling about it, but what I understand it was a quickie before he drained the life out of you and made you into a cold hearted bitch." Isobel eye brow rose and Stefan and I was smirking at kitten.

"You have the Pretrova fire in you." I stiffen Katherine real last name. She then turned her gaze to me. "Katherine says hello and thank you." All three of us was giving a what the 'hell' look. "She's happy she doesn't have to fight for Stefan love anymore." Lena threw back her drink and said.

"Moving along, who's my father?" Isobel gaze darkened.

"Not important, he's a waste of space." Stefan and I watched as Elena gaze darkened too.

"A name would be nice." She asked coldly. Isobel smirked.

"It would, wouldn't it?" She hmm. "You ask a lot of questions."

"What do you know about us?" She waved a hand between me and her. Isobel eyebrow furrowed.

"Nothing why?" Elena smirked.

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulder. "Now why are you really her mommy." We all watched in satisfaction as she flinched. " It's not to meet me because you showed you can care less. Now why're you here?" Her head tilt.

"My my, being in a relationship with Damon really changed you, your not that sad, weepy, scared little girl anymore." Elena growled.

"Iso.." She was interrupted.

"Do you really think your relationship with Damon…" And it was Elena turn to interrupt her.

"Oh I plan on him turning me one day mommy." Stefan and I looked at each other when something flashed across Isobel face. "And my boyfriend and I are going to live a happy life." Isobel sat back.

"What about childern, marriage?" Elena smirked.

"Adopt, we can get married when ever." Isobel whole body turned cold.

"I want the Gilbert device." She glared at Stefan and I. "Your uncle wants it too." I laughed and the whole table looked at me. "What is it Damon?"

"So it is true." She froze and went to grab me but Elena intercept her. Both Stefan and I winced as we heard a bone crack.

"What the..?" Elena smirked.

"Touch him again and I'll have no problem with having Damon kill you." Isobel eyes grew wide.

"Your, your not a vampire how?" I smirked.

"That's for us to know Izzy and for you to…" Her gaze kept flickering between my girl hand and me. Elena let her go. Isobel stood up and shook what happened off.

"I want the invention, your boyfriend has it and if you don't give it to me my sweet Elena, the blood would be on your hands." As she was walking out the door. "Hello Ric, bye Ric." Elena was shaking besides me and I got up when she pat my arm.

"Elena…" She shook her head. And she walked with the three of us following her. We all stopped when Bonnie was there. She glared at us and when Elena went to move towards her Bonnie left. I heard kitten sob and she didn't wait for us and just left. "I'm going to kill the witch."

"No, they have to work it out all on there own brother." I sighed. "Tell Elena I'll see her later." They gave me a look but I just shook my head.

* * *

><p>I found Isobel home and had her humans sitting besides me stabbing themselves in their legs as Isobel walked in. She froze seeing me.<p>

"Damon." I smirked at her from my seat.

"Bitch." She smirk.

"What're we twelve?" I got up and she back away.

"Good to know you fear me, so it'll make this easier." I threw the stake and it lodge into her side. And I threw her across the room and grabbed her throat. "Now that I have you alone, coming into my town and threating people baad move, going after my soul mate." I smirked at her face. "Her daddy had the same face." She paled. "Mmm I know, now upsetting my kitten pisses me off, the only reason your alive honey is because I'm going to strap John down as he watch me rip your heart out." She tried to push me away and I laughed. "I'm older then you Lizzy, now on to Katherine you tell that bitch if she steps foot in my town Stefan and I are going to put a stake through her heart." I pulled her up and threw her. "Good bye Izzy." I stopped when I was out the door. "Oh! You two can stop now." I heard the human sigh in relief and I left the home.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

Yesterday I got Stefan message Damon told him to give me I was walking down stairs when there was a knock on the door. I was shock to see who was on the other side. I glare at her then crossed my arms.

"Bonnie?" She sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"I was at home trying to do my homework and your face kept popping up so I came over here." I saw as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry this isn't me and I read on the whole soul mate thing." I sighed. "It's wrong of me to make you choose, I've been watching the two of you and I can see he makes you very happy, happier then Stefan ever made you." I nodded.

"I met my birth mother," Bonnie jaw dropped and her eyes popped. "She's a bitch." We both laughed. I started sobbing out of no where and Bonnie pulled me into a hug. The both of us rode to school to finish the float and I see Damon there also. Ran to him and we hugged. "Not that I'm complaining but what're you doing here?" He kissed me.

"I miss you, and also to keep and eye out, you pissed Isobel off and she wants the invention she'll be snooping around here some where." I nodded gave him another kiss and we went our separate way. Till I got a text from Bonnie asking me to meet her in the chemistry room.

"Bon hey." She smiled at me and I glanced down and there was the grimore. "What's up?"

"Ok this is Emily spell book and I've been going through it since Gram has died." She sighed and wave her hand so I'll come closer. "Now check this out." I glanced down and there was the compass. I ran my hand across it.

"That's the vampire compass." I looked at her ad she nodded.

"According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never successfully made it, even though she was Katherine go to witch she help John Gibert spell this compass so it can track and take down any vampire in a ten mile radius." I gasp. "But it's not the only thing she had spelled. I watched as she turned the page. "Rings, and there." It was the device. "Mystery device." I ran my finger through my hair.

"That's it, well apart of it my boyfriend only has the one piece." She nodded and looked back at the book. "Emily pledge her loyalty to Katherine." Bonnie took my arm and turned me to face her and took my hands. "Elena I'm pledging mine to you, I'll help you with anything, but Elena if Stefan or Damon.." I raised my hand.

"I get it." She smiled.

"But Emily couldn't stand by and watched it happen so she created this and the device to help your ancestors." I ran my finger over the device.

"I don't get why she would want this, my mom is a vampire it would take her out along any other in this town." I said.

"I don't know Elena." I looked back at the book then at the chalk board.

"Can you unspell it?' She hesitated. "Bonnie please this is Damon were talking about if I loose him I'll go insane." She sighed.

"I know that Lena I read about soul mates." She was tapping the book with her fingers. "Ok I'll do it." I hugged her.

"Now all I have to do is get the piece from Damon." She said good luck. I walked out the class room in search of Damon or Stefan when my brother called my name. "Hey, have you seen Damon?" He walked with me.

"No I need to ask you something?" I stop and turned to give him my attention.

"Yea what's up?"

"It's Anna." I groaned.

"Jer.."

"No Lena please I left her all these messages and I got nothing back so if you know something please tell me." I looked at his heart broken face then scanned the parking lot. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the end of the parking lot by the gate.

"Look, Jer." I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I don't know where she is." His body grew cold.

"Your lying!" I took a step back.

"What!?" He nodded.

"It's what you do you're a liar Elena, I know what Anna is and I know you do too." I sighed and looked away.

"I really don't know where she is Jer, but yes I do know what she is.."

"And Damon and Stefan." I gulped.

"Yes Damon and Stefan too, Jer I'm dealing with a lot of shit right now.." He grabbed my arm.

"What shit Elena!?" I pulled my arm away.

"My birthmother is a vampire." He took a step back in shock. "And uncle John is the cause if it." He started shaking his head. "He is Jeremey uncle John sent my mom to Damon, Damon turned her and she's here to find the invention that uncle want too." He scanned my face.

"Uncle John and your diary told me everything, and uncle John has been honest…" I scoffed.

"Honest, did he tell you he threaten Damon and Stefan, uncle John been playing us all Jeremey if he finds out your dating or what ever you and Anna are he'll kill her.!" His shoulder sagged.

"You had Damon erase my memories?" I took his hand.

"I know, Jer you were in a lot of pain I sat on your bed holding you while you cried into my shoulder asking to take the pain away." I cup his cheek. "You asked me hoe come everyone you care about die on you, and was I wrong." I shrugged. "Maybe but I couldn't see you in pain anymore." He pulled me into a hug and we were interrupted by Isobel.

"Awe how sweet." I gasped and pulled my brother behind me. "You're the brother."

"Elena?" I took his hand.

"What're you doing here Isobel?" I heard my brother gasp. She pout.

"I'm my mother Elena, I want to be in your life." I scoff.

"I don't want you to be." She smirked.

"Now I've been studying you and the people you infatuate yourself with hmm let me see if I have it right." And she point. "There's your ex Matt, the Lockwood kid, and there's the witch Bonnie Bennett.." And she glanced at us. "Have to stay away from her, oh and there's the blonde barbie that your boyfriend had fun with and would tell anyone anything Carloine Forbes." She then smiled at my brother. "And my daughter little brother Jermey." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me then grabbed her throat.

"What is it you want Isobel?" Jeremy was glancing with confused eyes between us.

"I have some friends here two." She gasped out and I looked around. "That cowboy his name is Frank, handsome very handy he noticed the axel is kind of rusty so one little push and.." The cow boy jumped on it causing Matt arm to be crushed.

"Matt!" Both Jer and I yelled. We watched as Damon and Stefan lift the float off of Matt.

"Tick tock sweetie I want the device." She waved to the Salvatore brothers. "Hurry or your sweet innocent clueless Jenna is next." And she flashed away.

"See why I didn't want you involve in this Jer?" I walked towards Damon and Stefan.

"I'm apart of this because were Gilberts sis, now she threatened Jenna I'm coming with you!" I caught Bonnie eye and nod my head towards the exit.

* * *

><p>As the five of us walked into the boarding house and settled I scoffed at Damon.<p>

"No!" I growled and crossed my arms.

"Your willing to risk everyone I care about because you don't trust Bonnie!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"What is mini Gilbert doing here?" Jeremey gave him the finger.

"He's a Gilbert this whole mess started because of Katherine and my ancestors, you said so yourself that Henry said the tomb vamps are pissed at the Founding Family!" I held out my arms. "Were the Founding Families. Well except Bonnie but that besides the point." I walked closer to him. "I can't loose anyone else Damon she threatened aunt Jenna!" He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm not going to give the device so she can give it to John so she can kill me!" He tilt his head. "I like being a living dead person." I leaned against the desk in the library.

"And your going to be a dead dead thing, if you don't hand the device to Bonnie so she can take the spell away." I point my thumb at Bonnie.

"Kitten we'll protect Jenna." I nodded.

"I trust and believe you, but I'm not going to take the risk of you or anyone else I care about dying because your being stubborn." He glared at everyone in the room then turned his gaze to Bonnie.

"I don't trust you." He point at her. "I tried to kill you." Bonnie smirked.

"Mmm you did, but what you don't understand is that if you die then Elena goes crazy, soul mates are each other half so you having that one half ripped from you it's painful and it drives you to insanity." She told Damon.

"Wait soul mates?' Jer asked. Damon turned to him and smirked.

"Mini Gilbert were practically brother in law." Jeremey scowled.

"Yay!" My brother said sarcastically causing Stefan to laugh and Bonnie and I to smirk.

"I don't trust you to lift the spell and Sabrina your no Emily." Bonnie hopped down from her spot.

"Jer name a book but don't say it out loud." Jer nodded and Bonnie turned to the book cases and a book flew out and into Jer hands.

"It's the book." Bonnie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Impressive but this ain't piano lesson honey." He growled at her.

"I made a pact with Elena, and no matter how much I despise you I can see you love my best friend and she happens to need you so I'll do it." Bonnie told him.

"Babe you can trust me!" He kissed my nose before handing me the device. "Thank you." I kissed him then hand the device to Bonnie. Bonnie smirked at Damon which caused him to growl.

"Why do we have to take the spell off?" Jer asked. I turn to him.

"Because that device can take down any vampire in a ten mile radius Jeremey." His eyes widen and Bonnie set the device down on the table while I stood next to Damon. The four of us watched as Bonnie took the piece out and I elbowed Damon when he started humming. The witch took a deep breath and the piece was floating in the air, the lights started blinking and fire from the candle and fire place shot up. Suddenly everything stop and she smiled at me and said.

"Done." I smiled thank her again the look at my boyfriend and my ex.

"Ready?" They both nodded. "Jer stay here with Bonnie." He went to protest. "Jer please, I told you everything about John, the vampires trust me." He was still for a few seconds before he shook his head yes. I grabbed my coat and put it on walking out the door with the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

><p>Isobel wanted to meet at the little statue at the park, it was cold and I just wanted to get this over with. After some convincing I got the brothers to hold back unless I need their help. I made it and now I'm waiting witch didn't take long cause I felt wind behind me.<p>

"Where's the device?" She asked. I held it up so she can see. When I didn't hand it over. "Did you really think I came alone?" The cowboy and brunette walked out. I smirked.

"Did you think I came alone?" And the brothers step out. "When I give you the device I want you to leave, what I don't understand Isobel is if this little invention." I ran my finger over it. "Is to take down vampires then why do you need it so bad?" She froze and smirk at me.

"Didn't I tell you, your uncle want it, hmm I wonder why?" And she looked at Damon and Stefan. I laughed.

"And I told John that if anything happens to either of them he's going to have an accident and I have this gut feeling that he only comes back from a supernatural death." Isobel froze and grew pale.

"You wouldn't kill him." She tilt her head.

"You don't know what I'll do when the people I care about gets hurt." I tilt my head and cross my arms. "And didn't I tell you I would let Damon rip your heart out?" She looked at Damon and I saw fear pass across her face. She jumped when I slapped the invention in her hand. "Tell John to think twice about what he'll do with the invention because I will come after him cut off his finger that has the ring and stab a knife through his heart." She gave me a once over.

"I believe you." She then glanced at the Salvatore brothers. "Oh and boys Katherine said give it your best shot." And she was gone. I let out a breath and I felt the two behind me. Damon grabbed my hand and we made our way back home.

I got out of the shower and Damon was sitting on the bed staring at me. I put the brush down.

"What?" He grabbed my hand.

"I have to tell you something." I gave him my attention but he was hesitating.

"Damon come on just tell me!" He sighed.

"Uncle John isn't your uncle, he's your father Lena." I gasp.


	12. Chapter 12 Founders Day

**Holy %$*$ Season 1 is over! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

While Damon and I along with Jenna was getting ready for the Founders Day float/ Carnival? I replayed the conversation my boyfriend and I had in my head.

_" Father!?" I jumped up from the bed. "John the man I can't stand my aunt Jenna slept with is my dad!?" He nodded then tilt his head._

_"Jenna and John slept together?!" I threw the brush at him. "Ow!" I rolled my eyes._

_"That's besides the point Damon." I started pacing. "John never liked me he'll go as far as to insult me here and there, and made sure I knew he loved Jer more than me." I laughed. "And come to find out he's my dad." Tears gathered in my eyes. I heard Damon sigh._

_"Kitten…" He pulled me into a hug. "Do you want me to throw him down the stairs and repeat it every time he wakes up?" I giggled at the scene that's going through my head._

_"No…why do you think John want the invention?" I moved from Damon's embrace. "Or kept from me that him and Isobel gave me up?" He shrugged._

_"What I do know is the tomb vamps are running a muck and he hates me and by fault Stefan maybe he was hoping to take us all out." I nodded and sat on my bed._

_"But when was he planning on using the device?" His eyes widen._

_"Founders Day!" My eyes widen and I groaned._

I shook the thoughts when I heard my aunt and Damon gasped. I turned to the mirror and winced. I look like Katherine. I then grabbed my breast.

"How the hell do women wear these?" From the mirror I can see Damon smirk.

"Thank god I never had to know." Jenna walked at the room while complimenting Damon. When she left I growled.

"Kitten you.." I cut him off by pointing my finger at him.

"Don't you dare!" He raised his hands. "And I know." I then smirked. "But you look handsome." He rolled his eyes.

"This whole get up reminds me of 1864." I nodded. "And I died remember?" I sighed and hug him.

"I don't want to wear this dress, but I have to and we need to go." I grabbed his hand and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

Elena and I split and I was trying so hard not to have any flash backs of the old days.

"This fucking sucks!" I scanned the parking lot and they did a good job.

"Your telling me." I look to my left and there was Stefan. "It's like 1864 all over again." I nodded.

"Had any flash backs yet?" I asked my brother.

"Nah, do you think there's going to be any trouble tonight?" I scoff.

"Bonnie took the spell off I want to get this parade over and have fun with my girl and eat cotton candy." I tap his chest. "Relax Stefan go enjoy yourself."

"Damon!" I turn and there was Elena walking towards me in her dress and I caught the look of my brother. Shit! We both watched as Elena waved then bow to us. She giggled as she got up. "Hi!" I smiled at her excitement and happiness. I kissed her.

"Wow Elena." She smiled at Stefan and bow again. She looked around.

"Being back memories?" She asked us and Stefan nodded and I shrugged. She grabbed my hand. "Come on we have to get on the float." We walked towards the float and I watched as Caroline even though winning shot a jealous look toward me girl. I smirked at blondie and waved. She quickly looked away. The float started moving everyone waved and students and parents shot the girls and boys name and I smirked at them and waved myself. Twenty minutes later we got to the main area in town and heard the mayor wife announce.

"Please give a round of applause for the beautiful men and woman of the Miss Mystic Fall court!" And Elena waved but I watched as she frown when she seen John wave and smirk at us. I gave him the finger and watched as her face lighten up.

"Thank god I can get out of this dress." I chuckle at her and gave her a kiss.

"Meet you at the grill?" She nodded and flounced off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

The float ride was fun. Getting out of the dress felt wonderful I couldn't stand when there were times I couldn't breath. I was walking into the grill when I was stopped by Stefan.

"Hey Lena." I smiled.

"Hey, everything ok?" He had this look on his face. I looked over his shoulder and seen my boyfriend. "Stefan?" I called his name when he didn't say anything.

"Look I want you to look me in the eye and tell me there would be nothing between us." I took a step back and my eye brow furrowed.

"Stefan, we agreed to be friends, I told you nothing would ever happen between us again ever." He looked away. "I love Damon, Stefan it will always be Damon." I moved away from him and towards my boyfriend.

"My brother is an idiot, but you didn't see his face when you walked towards us in that dress." I hug him.

"Do you think I'm doing harm by being his friend?" I pulled away to look at Damon face.

"No, this whole 1864 bullshit just shook us up that's it." I nodded and kissed him.

"Come on I want you us to go on rides, eat junk food, and make out in a dark corner." I yelp when he slap my ass.

"Mmm I can't say no to that." I giggled and we left the grill. By the third ride it got dark and Damon wanted to bring me to a spot we can see the fireworks better. "Here we go." Damon sat down and pulled me towards him. I let out a surprise yelp and I rest my back against his front.

"I wish we can be like this forever, just you and me laying here or relaxing at home with no ex boyfriends or girlfriends to worry about." I felt him kiss the side of my head.

"Your worried about Katherine?" I nodded.

"She said to bring it Damon, either she's here already or she'll be here soon." I told him.

"And if she is I'll be driving a stake through her heart." I smiled and gasped as the fire works went off. I felt Damon pull me up.

"What're you doing?" I watched as Damon went down on one knee and pulled a short little box out. I gasped. "Damon!" I can tell he was nervous.

"I know you just turned seventeen, but Elena you're a doppelganger and who knows how long either of us will live with the way our lives are going, if we have to wait two years, hell three I'm ok with it, but I love you and I never thought of doing this with Katherine or when I was human but I can see myself having a life you." I was crying. "You said we can adopt I'm wiling to do it, marriage I have this ring and when we have time we can set a date hell elope, you want forever with me and I want forever with you too." We heard footsteps and I looked ahead and it was Stefan. "Now Miss Elena Marie Gilbert, will you marry me?" I can see his eyes watering. I giggled.

"Yes! Yes Damon." He put the ring on my finger and squealed when he picked me up and kissed me passionately. As he set me down he picked up my hand with the ring.

"This stone is lapis lazuli so when you turn all Bonnie has to do is spell it and you can walk in the sun." I smiled and kissed him.

"When I turn eighteen, during winter break I want our wedding." He chuckled as I squealed. I jumped when someone cleared there throat. Oh I forgot Stefan was there. Damon and I looked at him and I winced at the look there.

"Congrats you too but we need to talk." He explained how the tomb vamps are here and they are targeting the founding families. My fiancé god that's so weird growled.

"Get her out of here I have to find Ric." I grabbed his arm. "I'll be ok." He kissed me then vamped off. When he left Stefan and I was just standing there it was awkward.

"I have to find Jeremey." I told him and started walking away. I heard him following me.

"You and my brother had only been together for two months Elena and you accept his proposal!?" I rolled my eyes and continue to walk.

"How many times do I have to tell no remind everyone we're soul mates and we love each other." I stop to face him. "Stefan you heard his proposal he never thought of marrying Katherine, fuck anybody why can't you let us be happy?!" And before he can answer we both dropped to the ground not knowing which to hold first our head or ears. "Ahhh!" Suddenly I seen flashes and I see someone in black with a syringe injecting someone and when the picture became clearer. "Damon!" I felt woozy.

"No, I got these two." I heard Ric say.

* * *

><p><strong>Founders Day Mystic Falls**

All the vampires were dropping like flies. But not just vampires because right now both Lockwood men are hearing the siren like noise too. The two people in the car are freaking out.

"Do you hear that?" I was trying to keep control of the car. Caroline was panicking.

"No! No I don't hear anything!." She gasped. "Tyler watch out. Tires were screeching and the you heard a crash and glass breaking.

"My niece should've just listen to me, and I wouldn't had touched you Damon." The groggy vampire laughed.

"Your one stupid motherfucker." He started laughing again leaving his girl father confused. "Isobel didn't give you the message?" John eye widen. "Were soul mates dick head what just happened to me happened to your daughter."

"No!" He said shaking his head. Damon smirked.

"Yes John, if by some god damn miracle I make it out of this I'm going to enjoy watching kitten kill you, oh btw, that mean by the way were getting married." John lean against the table in shock.

"Ahhh!" Anna yell. My head hurts.

"Hey Anna what's wrong?" Jeremey ask. She shook her head.

"It's the Gilbert device!" Her boyfriend started shaking his head.

"No, I-I watch Bonnie take it off!" His girlfriend groaned.

"She lied!" She screamed. Jeremey jump when police officers stormed into the room and inject Anna with vervain.

"No!" Jeremey watched helpless as they took his girlfriend away. Elena was speed walking.

"Elena!" Two voices called out.

"I don't know who's ass to kick first Bonnie or my fathers!" She yelled. She continued walking but her brother joined her.

"They took Anna!" They Gilberts stopped.

"They have Damon." His eyes widen. They continue to walk again to their father building.

Damon was to weak to move or even speak. John actually did it he has the vampires all vervain. I watch as John looked at us all with no emotion. We all froze when we heard a cough. I moved my head so I can see who it was.

"Anna." I closed my eyes Jeremey was going to loose someone else he loved. I gasped as I watched John put a stake through her heart. The Gilberts saw John standing in front of the building.

"John!" Elena yelled the three men gasped as they watched the women knock John on his ass and grab his lapels of his coat. "Where's Damon!" He just smirked at her. "Where's my fiancé!" She yelled. John pale.

"I thought he was lying." Elena hit him again.

"You might be my father." We all watched as he grew whiter. "But I'm coming for you, I'm going to cut this finger off." She took the ring finger and broke it causing John to scream. "Then I'm going to take a nice big ass knife and stab you through the heart with it!" She threw him to the ground.

"Elena!" She looked over and saw her brother and Stefan moving towards the building.

"There's an entrance way a-a back door!" Jeremey said. I held Ric back.

"Go find Jenna and get her the hell out of here." He nodded and as we got closer to the back entrance you can feel the heat coming from the building. I ran to the door and test the door knob and pulled my hand away. "It's too hot." I ran my finger through my hair. "He's going to burn to death!" My eyes started watering.

"No he won't." Bonnie voice rang. Elena spun towards her but Jeremey held her back.

"I trusted you, Damon didn't want to and I fought against him." I was struggling in his grip. "How could you!" Bonnie looked away.

"I'm sorry Elena! But I'm going to fix it." We all watched as she grabbed the doppelganger and started mumbling.

Damon watched as the fire started flicker then dim and he heard a door open and there was his brother. Stefan threw his arm over his shoulder and they vamp speed out.

"Thank god!" He heard and Elena took him in her arms. She kissed him your ok!" Damon pulled her into a mind blowing kiss.

"Anna!?" Damon froze and turned to mini Gilbert.

"I'm sorry I wanted to help her but John vervained me I was weak." Damon sighed. "I watched as he put a stake through her heart Jer." Jeremey walked to the empty boxes and threw them making all of us jump. He rounded on Bonnie.

"It's your fault, we trust you and you turned your back on your friends!" He yelled. He shrug Stefan hand on his shoulder. "You will pay!" And he walked away. Elena drag her boyfriend up.

"Elena?" Bonnie small voice called out. Her friend shook her head.

"Just shut up Bonnie if I keep hearing you voice I'm going to throw you into the burning building." Bonnie sobbed but nod her head. The couple left leaving Stefan and the witch.

"He asked her to marry him." Bonnie eyes widen. Stefan gave her a sad smile and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Home<strong>

Stefan sat on the steps of the Gilbert home listening to Jeremey sobs, and thinking back to their conversation when he heard footsteps. His head snapped up and it was Elena. He stood up.

"I'm surprise my brother's not with you?" Her face dropped and her eyes watered.

"We had a fight, he yelled at me saying he was right all along about not trusting a witch." Stefan watched as she sobbed. "He's questioning our relationship." Stefan pulled her into his embrace.

"But you two are soul mates?" He felt her stiffen and swore she heard a growl.

"I know but you should've heard all the mean things he said to me." Suddenly the tears stopped and she smiled. "Thank you Stefan for letting me throw this all on you. I know how hard it is to watch.." Stefan nodded. She kissed the side of his mouth. They pulled away and Stefan pulled Elena into him and they kissed passionately until the door open and Jenna was livid.

"Come on inside it's late!" She said sternly. Elena smiled at Stefan and walked through the door. What neither of them seen was the smirked that crossed the girls face. She heard the door close. "What the hell Elena! What happened with Damon?"

"I don't want to talk about it." And the girl walked away. She heard Jenna huff. Elena continued to walk to the kitchen. "You have a hell of a nerve being in this home when you attacked Damon!" John smirked.

"Oh so your worried about Damon but not even a few seconds ago you were in a heavy make out session with his brother." She just glared at him and moved to the table and transferred the knifes that were on the table to the cloth. "I was surprised when Damon told me he proposed to you." What!

"Why should you be I love Damon." John scoffed and placed his hands on wither side of me. I glanced down at the ring.

"Are you sure, because it looks like your turning into Katherine toying with both Salvatore brothers?" The women smirked before grabbing the biggest knife and with speed sliced four fingers off including the ring. "Elena no I'm sorry!" The women just smirked and flashed him to the nearest wall and her eyes darkened and the fangs came out. "Kat-Katherine!?" She smirked and twirled the knife.

"Hi John." She tilt her head. "Bye John." And shoved the knife through his side. And dropped him when she heard two voices.

"It's weird who would steal a dress, a uncomfortable dress?" Hmm Elena

"Some dumb ass that's playing a joke." And it's her soul mate. I heard the door open and hid in the shadow watching them. Elena kissed Damon and placed her purse and keys down looking around.

"It's too quiet." She said but she watched as her fiancé froze. "What, what is it!?"

"I smell blood." They both spun to the sound of John knocking over the pots that was hanging on the wall. They walked closer and Katherine smirked at Elena horrid face.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Return

**Elena**

So my clothes were taken and I was proposed to and I said yes. Damon and I were making our way home with our hands clasped over the middle. While Damon was driving I was thinking about what went on tonight. The day was beautiful Damon and I rode on the float, we were going on rides and watching fire works. I smiled. He proposed to me, and of course I said yes. I then frowned, all hell broke loose after that. I trust Bonnie with the Salvatore's life, my best friend looked me in the eye saying she took the spell off, she looked me in the eye while saying she understood that the spell had to come off because if Damon died I'll loose my mind. But my best friend lied to me, and my father tried to kill the man I love. Can I forgive Bonnie. I nod my head. Could I forget. Nah. Bonnie had to earn my trust back. And Jeremey, he lost another women he loved. Even though Anna kidnapped me and almost drained me dry he was able to forgive her. I looked at Damon and squeezed his hand and smiled. Like I was able to forgive Damon for all the wrong he did. I sighed when I pulled up to the house. I took my keys out of my purse and set them in the door knob.

"It's weird who would steal a dress." I scoffed. "An uncomfortable dress." I didn't understand it, you couldn't breath in it and it crush your boobies.

"Some dumb ass playing a joke on you." I smiled at him and opened the door. As we walked through the hairs in the back of my neck stood up. I placed my keys and purse on the table near the door and arch way to the living room. "It's too quiet." I watched as Damon sniffed and his vampire side came out. "What, what is it!?" I watched as his eyes landed on the kitchen.

"I smell blood." We both jumped as a groan and what sound like pots falling in the kitchen. Damon held my hand as we walked to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" My hands covered the scream that wanted to come out. "John!" Damon growled and moved around the kitchen.

"Here!" He growled out and I took the rag. I was going to remove the knife. "No keep it in, if you pull it out he'll die." I nodded and grabbed the house phone. It dialed.

"911 what's your emergency?" My whole body was shaking.

"Hi I need an ambulance to 2104 maple street." I glanced down at John and he glanced behind us.

"Behind you two!" Damon and I spun around. And no one was there I gave the phone to Damon and grabbed a knife. I walked towards the hallway and screamed when I felt something behind me. I walked towards the way I felt the presence and jumped when I felt something brush my arm and spun that way. Then screamed when my front door slam close.

"Jeremey!" I ran up stairs. "Jenna!" I ran into Jena room first and no one was in there. I sighed in relief. Then I walked slowly to my brothers room. And I saw him laying on his bed. I smiled thinking he was asleep till I squint my eyes and seen his chest wasn't moving. "No! Jer!" I was shaking him. "Jeremey!"

"Kitten!" I heard his foot steps on the stairs. And I jumped when Jeremey gasped and I pulled him towards me.

"Oh thank god." As I was rocking us I see some tube no vial in his hand and took it. "No, Jer no." Damon burst into the room and I showed him the vial and he glared at the teen. He grabbed Jeremey face and looked into his eyes.

"Look at me you dumb ass." I watched as he closed his eyes I guess was listening to his heart beat.

"Am I a vampire?" Jer asked. Damon growled.

"No!' He took a step back. And I slapped my brother in the back of his head.

"Why!?" My brother gaze fell to the vial I was holding then to his bathroom which Damon walked in and I heard him curse. He walked out and I sobbed at what I seen.

"The blood healed him from the over dose, you wanted to turn into a vampire and couldn't even do it right." I glared at him. Jeremey pushed me away and climbed off the bed.

"I didn't want to feel anymore Elena!" I got up and stood by Damon. "Anna is dead. I lost another person I love and Stefan.." I held up my hand.

"Stefan….my brother!?" Damon and I said.

"Stefan came by and said he was sorry, I asked him if turning and flipping the switch works." I glared at him and shook the vial in my hand.

"Did Stefan give this to you?" He shook his head.

"It was Anna's." I sighed.

"Why would you do it?"

"I wanted to be with Anna forever." My shoulders slumped.

"I understand." We heard knocking on the door. I sighed. "That'll be the EMT's."

"What!? Jenna!?" I shook my head and growled.

"John." Jeremey glared at me and I raised my hands.

"Yes I threatened him but I didn't do it!" Damon laughed that turned into a growl.

"Someone else, a vampire was in the house." Damon paced away from us. The three of us walked down the stairs to let them in. We watched as they wheeled John out and as I looked at the door Stefan was there.

"You can let him in." He smiled at me but I didn't return it. My phone rang and it was Miss Forbes. "Miss Forbes?" I gasped and looked at Damon. "I'll be right there." I screamed into my hands.

"Lena what's wrong?" Jer asked. I turned to the three in the room with tears in my eyes.

"That well…Caroline is in the hospital and she doesn't think she'll make it." Jeremey ran his hands down his face, Damon eyes widen, and Stefan face dropped. "Come on." I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan<strong>

It was weird it was like as if the kiss didn't even happen. On the way over to he hospital Damon informed me on what happened at the house. I was half listening because I couldn't keep my gaze off of Elena. Elena has been inconsolable since the phone call from Liz. Right now she's in the back seat with her brother crying her eyes out. I can see my brother in pain because she's in pain. Should I bring up what Elena told me. I looked at Elena then glanced at my brother.

"I thought you two were breaking up, well going to?" I asked him and he gave me a weird look.

"Are the bunnies your eating affecting you or something." He glanced over me. "Are you drinking?" I shook my head no.

"It's just you yelled at her for trusting Bonnie, you said mean things to her." Damon glared at him.

'I never ever would break up with my kitten, what part of she's my fiancé and I love her don't you understand?" He growled. I sighed dropping it just glancing out the window listening to Jeremey smoothing Elena and her cries. We finally arrived and my brother had to help Elena out of the car. The four of us walked into the hospital and Damon turn towards Elena.

'I'm going to check on Liz and see what happened?" He told her. She nodded.

"Ok just come back to me ok." I heard her tell him. He mumbled something and they kissed. My eye brow furrowed confused. We heard someone call her name and Bonnie walked to us.

"How's Care?' Elena asked her. Bonnie lower lip started trembling.

'They-they don't know if she's going to make it." She sobbed. "They don't even know if she's in a coma or not." Elena and Bonnie hugged while Jermey walked towards the hospital chair and sat down with his head in his hands. Elena pulled away and looked at Bonnie.

"Can you do something anything, is there a spell." I heard footsteps and Damon came over and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm not a witch and I know there's no spell." Elena moved herself into his embrace. I can give her my blood.

"We can do something." They all looked at me and Damon raised his eye brow. "I can give her my blood." Elena was already shaking her head no.

"Stefan I know you trying to help but if Caroline dies…" She left her sentence hanging. I nodded.

"But there's a chance she can make it Elena." I was rubbing her arm and I saw her glance at it and Damon too she gently moved her arm away from me. Elena eyes widen with what we heard next.

'Do it." We all turned to Bonnie. "Let him do it Elena." I watched as Elena face darkened.

"What happens if she dies Bonnie?" She walked closer. "Will you be able to look at Caroline and tell her you made another mistake?" Bonnie flinched back.

"Ok kitten enough." Damon pulled her back. We watched as Bonnie walk to the chairs and sat down rubbing her eyes.

"Can I talk to you, Elena?" She sighed.

"Stefan.." I grabbed her hand and both their gaze fell to it.

"We need to talk about what happened." Her eyes held no recognition it happened.

"I-I don't know what your talking about?" She stuttered out. I tried to pull her away so we can talk alone but she huffed and pulled her hand away.

"Spit it out brother." I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm talking about how you told me you were dumping my brother and kissing me!" She took a step back in shock.

"What!?" Both her and Damon said. And we all looked down the hall as we heard rush of footsteps.

"Elena, I come right over when I got your text." Jenna said. Elena looked at her.

"Where were you?" Damon and I watched as Jenna glared at her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report?" Elena looked blankly at her. "I told you earlier." Elena laughed and rubbed her face.

"First Stefan now you." She took a breath. "No you didn't." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did." Elena clenched her fist.

"No Jenna you didn't!" Damon moaned.

"Oh shit!" We all looked at him. He laughed. "You all were played." Elena gave him a weird look.

"Jenna can you check on John please." She asked.

"John!?" Her eyes widen.

"He was attacked." She quickly turned around and walked to his room. She spun to Damon. "Ok what're you talking about.?" Damon didn't say anything but just walked away. "Babe!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

The bitch was back. I heard Elena calling out to me but I ignored her. I sped back to my girl house and burst through the door and there she was. I glanced up and down her body.

"So tell me." I closed the door. "Why are you back, and why did you attack John Gilbert?" The faked sad face she was trying to pull off vanished and a smirk was placed instead. She laughed.

"At least I was able to trick one of you." SH walked around the home picking up pictures and looking at them. "And to answer your question my sweet, sweet Damon." She placed the picture down and turned to me. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was over my copy cat of a doppelganger." She then sighed and looked at her nails. "And John pissed me off." She pout. "He almost killed my boys." I scoffed.

"Your boys don't you mean Stefan?" I growled at her. Her smirk was back.

"Awe jealous Damon?" It was my turn to smirk.

"No baby, you turning me lead me to the person I was suppose to be with all along." I taunted. Her smirk fell. "Elena Gilbert, I mean she hold me close, lets me show her how much I want to make her happy, to show her I love her." I took a step closer to Katherine. "She loves me for me, unlike you." I raised my brow. "She never compelled me to leave her alone to forget about you, to remember something that never even happened between us." She looked away.

"I had to…you just like all the rest of the men I used were a loose end." I nodded.

"Like Pearl?" She smirked.

"Like my bff Pearl." She finish the distance between us. "I never loved you Damon, when I wanted something hot, sexy, someone to rock my world you were it." She smiled and tilt her head. "And that's all you ever were, I didn't feel guilty when I compelled you away, when I choose your brother and every other man away, it's Stefan Damon it will always be Stefan." I smirked.

"Good because I have someone that loves me for me, that wants to spend the rest of her life with me." She took a step back and nodded.

"Oh I know, you two are soul mates, and are getting married." She pout. "You never wanted it when we were together?" I nodded.

"You weren't worth it!" I watched as her eyes grew cold.

"I was hoping when you and your brother turned you died, that this love you felt for me would have you wither away to nothing." She giggled. "And it will be me and Stefan for all eternity." I started laughing and her face fell.

"You-you think my baby brother wants you?" I point at her and laugh. "When the dumb ass kissed you her thought he was kissing my girl, he thought they were getting back together." She glared at me.

"When we kissed there was passion…" I was holding my stomach.

"You dumb bitch, that passion you felt was all for Elena." She crossed her arms.

"And your not worried?' I shook my head.

"No because it's me she comes to bed to, it's my name she calls out, it's me she said yes to when I asked her to marry me." I growled out and I grabbed her throat. "Now I'm going to to drive that stake through your heart." But we both were distracted when the front door open and she took it to throw me off her and leave the house.

"Damon!" Elena moved pulled me up. "What happened?" I groaned and looked at the both of them.

"Katherine." Elena step away from me and glanced at Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I can't believe Katherine is here. She was in my house, shit John. I can applause her for that. I moved into the kitchen with them following me. And Damon lead me into a chair.

"Did she say what she wants?" Stefan asked. Damon glared at his brother.

"You!" He growled. I rest my head on the table.

"So she wants Stefan?" Damon mhm.

"The bitch sure knows how to make an entrance." He moved so he was behind my chair. "And she said she fooled one of us." I glanced at Stefan then my boyfriend. I heard Stefan sigh.

"She pretended to be you tonight on the porch." I shook my head.

"I thought that since the tomb vampires were gone we'll get some normalcy." I scoffed and stood up facing Damon. "Katherines been in this house, she was invited in what the hell do I do?" Damon smirked.

"Move?" I slapped his arm and cuddled into him. "Kitten she wants you dead, and when the bitch set her mind to something it happens." He rubbed my back while looking at his brother. "She has an agenda, and what the fuck went one when you thought it was my girl?" Stefan glared at the floor.

"We kissed." I glared at Stefan.

"And you thought it was me?" I wouldn't kiss him ever were broken up I'm marrying his brother. Stefan face was washed in anger.

"What do you mean you two kissed?" Stefan turned his angry gaze to his brother.

"Come on you know, you pucker you lips." And Damon went to attack Stefan but they wind up switching sides instead.

"Knock it off!" I yelled. "He kissed Katherine not me, I wouldn't do that." And I looked at Stefan. "And he knows it." I moved next to Damon. "Now what about John, he has to know something…" Damon finished for me.

"Because she attacked him." He ran his finger through my hair. "But she told me it was because he pissed her off." He click his tongue. "Annnnd because he tried to burn her boys." I glared at him. "Stoop, she wants Stefan and I tried to kill the bitch but got distracted by you two." He kissed my nose and I smiled.

"So we'll talk to John?" She asked the brothers. Damon nodded.

"We can do that and since Katherine wants me I'm thinking about ignoring her." Stefan said. Damon scoffed.

"Like that's a good idea." Stefan moved towards the door.

"It'll lure her out and then you or I can drive a stake through her heart." He slammed the door and I fell into Damon exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

I woke up with Elena next to me on her bed. I almost had the bitch I was so close to shoving the damn stake I had in my coat pocket but the timing was bad. Next time she won't get away. I moved myself from Elena and winced when she sat up.

"No…why do you have to leave?" She yawned and rubbed her cute coffee eyes. I kissed the top of her head.

"Because the mayor who died in the fire memorial is today." She groaned.

"Why was he in the building in the first place." She lay back down. "I know for a fact Tyler's not a vampire." I nodded while taking clothes out or her closet.

"Maybe they're something else." She scoffed.

"Like what?" I smirked.

"Werewolves, alien." She laughed.

"What is this twilight now?" He growled.

"Fucking twilight, I don't sparkle." She glanced at my body.

"Oh I know you don't." She yawned and snuggled into her blanket. "Mhhm I love you." I smiled and kissed her head.

"Love you too." I walked out the room and down the stairs. "Hi Jenna, Bye Jenna." I laughed when I heard her drop her coffee cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

When Damon left I tried to sleep but it didn't work. So I got out of bed making it and cleaning the room. Knowing Stefan will be over any minute I hop in the shower. As I was coming out I jump seeing my Aunt sitting on my bed playing with my teddy bed like Damon would. I held the towel to me.

"So I've seen your boyfriend leave." I raise a brow not understanding were she was going with the conversation. But I smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend." My smirk widen when her eyes widen.

"You guys broke up…but you two…oh my god!" She squealed when I held up my hand with the ring. She took my hand and looked at the ring. She raised her head and she had tears in her eyes. "Elena honey your seventeen.." I held up my hand.

"Aunt Jenna I know." I sighed and sat next to her. "This is really hard to explain but believe me when I tell you there's no way in hell Damon and I are ever going to break up and we are like practically married anyway." He eyes widen and she looked like she was hyperventilating.

"You-your pregnant?" My eyes widen and I started laughing.

"No! No Damon can't have kids…were safe." Jenna put her head in-between her legs.

"Oh thank god!" She then frowned. "But what if you want children?" I got up walked to my closet and opened it.

"Well there's always adoption and look into things." I chuckled. "Aunt Jenna I'm seventeen." She sighed and nodded then smiled.

"My niece is going to get married." Then she frowned again. "Which I think your too young." I shrugged.

"Like I said Damon and I there's no way were breaking up ever!" She didn't look like she believed me but nodded. The door bell rang.

"Ok I'll answer that and you'll get dressed." I nodded and shook my head at the conversation. I got dressed and walked down the stairs seeing Stefan being extra broody. I sighed getting my purse.

"Come on." He pushed himself off the wall saying nothing and just walked passed me.

* * *

><p>As I enter John room I stop and stare at the man who almost cost me Damon, the man who lied to me for seventeen years. I nod at Stefan and I watched tense as he walked over to the bed and leaned over it.<p>

"Wake up John." I stood at the end of the bed with my arms crossed and watched as John slowly opened his eyes and once he realized Stefan was there he tried to push the call button but I grabbed the wire and pulled hard enough so the wire tore out of the wall.

"Sorry dad." He rolled his eyes at us and glared between Stefan and I. "We need to talk." I nod at Stefan to take over.

"We need to know why?" He said to John. John looked around the room.

"Where is she?" I scoff.

"You tell us." He shook his head.

"I-I don't know." He tried to push himself up but Stefan placed a hand on him to keep him from moving. I held up the ring.

"You want this help us, what does Katherine want?" I asked him. He glanced at the ring in my hand saying nothing and I sighed. "She was in the house John, Aunt Jenna lives there my brother, meaning she can come into the home and kill them including me at anytime she wants." I walked closer and placed the ring in his hand. "If you care about my safety as you claim you do help us." He laughed.

"Help you." He glanced at me. "And you?" He continued to laugh. "You should've drove a stake through both your boyfriends heart." I sighed and grabbed the now sown on finger and squeezed causing him to yelp and squirm.

"Why is Katherine here!" I yelled.

"Ok! Ok." I let the finger go and he hissed. "I nev-never spoke to the bitch directly, she never trust me." He groaned. "So kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you." He glared at me. "Being with that bastard, **marrying** him." I looked at Stefan and nodded. I watched as Stefan bit his wrist and shove at John mouth.

"Now daddy I want you to pack your bags and leave." I smirked. "And if I find out your still residing in the area or near it I'll let my fiancé have the pleasure of ripping your heart out and feeding on it." His eyes widen at my words. And I went to leave the room.

"Your just like her." I froze. "Katherine!" I turned to face him.

"No, I'm just protecting the people I love from monsters like you." I chuckled. "You go around saying vampires are monsters they have no humanity, I wasn't the one who staked the girl Jeremey loved, or work for a psychotic bitch that's want us all dead." I waved and left the room. Stefan and I walked to my car in silence. "I need to ask you if your ok?" He stopped and sighed.

"Elena." I shook my head.

"No Stefan, she tricked you, and Damon said you've been acting weird, you started drinking again." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want you to move on and be happy Stefan, and I'm not that girl." He dropped his head. "I'm so sorry Stefan." I squeezed his arm and walked to my car with him following me slowly and before I can open my door Stefan grabbed my arm.

"How come your surprised I'll kiss you?" I sighed and placed my head on the car door.

"I'm not surprised." And I looked at him. "I'm surprised you thought I'll kiss you back." I gave him a sad smile and got in the car. I started it up and after I heard him buckle up I pulled out and to the Lockwoods.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

After cooling down Carol and Liz I walked around waiting for kitten to arrive when twenty minutes later she did with her family and my brother who glared at me while he passed. Elena wrap her arms around me and sighed. I kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on?" She sighed and squeezed me.

"Well I told John to leave." I gasped and she smiled. "Uh huh…and crushed your brother heart once again." I sighed. "I know I feel horrible but…" I kissed her.

"I know." I intertwined our finger and looked around. "Now where's thumper?" Kitten snorted.

"I don't know I'm worried about him though." She said as we walked the grounds.

"Oh?" She nodded.

"Katherine tricked him, and he was just as hurt as you were when she wasn't in the tomb." I nodded. "What if he spirals our of control and does something so un Stefan." I scoffed.

"Babe remember the Stefan your use to isn't the Stefan I know. He was a ripper kitten." She sighed and gasped. I followed her gaze where my brother was sitting on the bench holding his side. "Well that doesn't look good." She rolled her eyes and we both jogged towards Stefan. "Whoa Fabio put that away."

"What happened?" Elena asked him. He panted.

"Katherine, the bitch skewered me." I smirked. "Fuck you brother." Both Elena and mine brow rose. He sighed, "I was playing her games." And he looked at me. "You remember those no rules?" I glared at him while kitten put a little pressure on his wound for being a dick. "I let her get to me." I nodded.

"Ok and what does she want?" I asked. He sighed.

"Me she said she's back for me." I smirked.

"And? You don't believe her?" He shook his head no.

"Why attack John?" Elena nodded.

"There, if you see Katherine again call us next time or kill the bitch." Kitten said making me smirk. Stefan waved his hand at her and I took her hand as we joined the memorial.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

Damon and I were getting ready for bed when I saw his head snap up and study something behind me. Damon glared.

"You need to leave." I spun around and there was Stefan swaying and clothes all disheveled.

"Stefan?" He glared at me. Damon took a step closer to me.

"I-I slept with Katherine." I looked at Damon and he sighed.

"Congrats and you told us why?" Damon asked. I grabbed Damon hand which Stefan glanced at and pointed.

"That." I was confused and glanced at our hands. "I need to know." He shook his head. "No I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me." I hung my head.

"Stefan we went over this." And I let out a surprised gasped when he took me in his arms. And I held up my hand when Damon went to take a step forward. I looked Stefan straight in his forest eyes. "There can never be an us again Stefan, I love your brother, it will always be Damon." The three of us heard footsteps and it was my brother looking into the room. He glanced at Damon stiff posture, my fear and where Stefan hands were on my arms.

"What's going on here?" I shook my head.

"Jer go into your room and don't come out of it till Damon or I say so." He glanced at Stefan.

"Damn it mini Gilbert go!" Damon yelled and before Jeremey can turn around Stefan had his arms wrapped around my brothers neck.

"NO!" Damon hissed

"Brother don't, we're sorry for hurting you ok." He held up his hands. "This is Katherine fault ok she tricked you and played with your feeling ok." Stefan raised his eyes to me.

"Your brother wants to become a vampire." I was shaking my head, tears flowing down my cheek. "You don't want to feel anything anymore, be with Anna?" I screamed when he snapped my brothers neck.

"No! Jer." I held his body against mine."

"You stupid fuck! Get the hell out of here brother." I glanced at Stefan and saw him snap out of what ever place his head was in and looked regretfully at me before leaving. Damon dove on his knees next to me. "Kitten I need to check his hand to see if he has his ring." I nodded and sighed in relief when I saw the black stone on his finger.

"Why! I know I hurt him and I get that, but hurting Jeremey!?" I asked Damon.

"I don't know kitten I was hoping if anything he'll start drinking blood bags again but this." He set his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry kitten.

"This is my fault, and Katherine." I moved a piece of hair out of my brothers face. "If she didn't kiss him." I jumped when Jeremey popped up out of my arms.

"St-Stefan killed me." I pulled him back into my arms. "He killed me!" I glanced at Damon and shook his head not knowing how to handle Stefan.


	14. Chapter 14 Brave New World

**Damon**

Who would have thought that my bunny eating do-gooder baby brother can loose control like he had a week ago and snap my girl brother neck. I tilt my head while holding my bourbon, I can see myself doing that having been told by the women my love that it'll always be someone else. What confuses me is after having sex. I shudder with Katherine why did he make sure to let both me and Elena know? Is he, was he trying to make us jealous? I scoffed, yea right the both of us getting jealous and upset over those two. I was flipping through mail that was all bullshit when I heard two set of footsteps, one coming down the stairs and another coming up the drive way to the front door. I sigh and finish off my drink. Lena has been angry and upset at Stefan, while my baby brother been adding a few more wrinkles on his forehead.

"How pissed is she?" Stefan asked as the door bell rung. I smirked.

"If she can, well she can." I chuckled. "She'll stake you, but I think because of me and her brother being fine saved you." He sighed and sat on the couch while I answered the door. "Hey kitten." She smiled and gave me a kiss while walking into the room. Both Stefan and my girl body tensed. I heard her sigh.

"Stefan." She gave him a nod before turning to me. "So since Caroline is still in the hospital I only have Bonnie to help me and I…" I held my hand up and placed my glass on the table.

"You want me to help?" She nodded. "I don't know Elena the last carnival I was drugged and trapped in a burning building." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes but John's gone so is Isobel, the device is destroyed and I really want you to help so we can spend time together and later you can take me on top of the ferris wheel and.." She trailed off. I smirked.

"I never thought that my sweet little Elena would have sex in public." She raised a brow. I sighed. "Fine, but will Lockwood be there?" She was confused on why I asked when Stefan groaned.

"You still going on with that ridiculous theory?"

"What theory?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on my lap.

"I think the Lockwoods especially the ass hole uncle is something." She sighed.

"Oh that." I nodded. She turned to Stefan. "Have there ever been any sightings like werewolfs?" Stefan sat forward with his elbows on his legs.

"No, none I've seen since being turn."

"And that is why we meaning you and I baby brother are going and doing any means possible to figure out what those dicks are." He sighed so did Elena.

"Just don't kill anybody you know Bonnie's warning." She glared at me. According to my brother when my lady and I left Bonnie told him fiancé or not friend or not she will kill us both if any of us spill blood. I growled.

"Yea yea I remember." She grabbed my face.

"I mean it Damon I can't lose you." I kissed her then set her back on her feet, I slap her ass making her yelp.

"Love you too now lets start operation Lockwood." I heard them both sigh and follow me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I was at the carnival with my witch friend Bonnie taking inventory on the games and I was telling her what happened last week with Katherine and Stefan. I gave her the bag of small teddies.

"Katherine looked just like you it was freakish." She shuddered causing me to chuckle. "And for Stefan to sleep with her." I sighed while writing down the amount of bears that were in the bag.

"I'm hoping since she got what she wanted she'll leave me, my family and Damon alone." I set the bag down and glance at her. "I'm sorry for snapping and ignoring you." She smiled.

"It's ok I lied." I nodded. "Can I see the ring?" I smiled and life my left hand and she gasped. "Oh my god! Lena it's so pretty Damon has good taste." I giggled.

"I love him Bon, more than what I had with Stefan or Matt." She smiled. "And I know the warning you gave to both of the Salvatores." He smiled dropped. "I can promise you Damon won't do anything he's been mellow since we got together, now Stefan…" She sighed.

"I still can't.." I cut her off.

"Bonnie, Damon and I watched as Stefan snapped Jer neck, Jer was hurt that Stefan did that to him." She picked up the bag of balloons.

"How do you feel about Stefan?" I glanced at her then back at the clip board.

"He was upset, he's not telling us what Katherine said when they were lying in bed together but what ever it was hurt him and when I told him it will always be Damon he just went cold and.." She nodded.

"Has he told Damon?" I shook my head no. "And you can't guess what it is?" I stopped and placed the clip board against my chest.

"What if she wants them both?" Her eyes widen. "She said her boys."

"Elena.." I shook my head.

"She can't have Damon!" Bonnie sighed. "I won't give him up."

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

I watch as my girl walk around making sure everything was all set. It's been hours since we got here and I wish she'll cool down and enjoy herself but I heard her conversation with the witch and she wanted to be human and normal for today and if that got her mind off of Katherine and how things are spiraling out of control then so be it. I smiled thinking back to a part of their conversation where she told Bonnie the bitch can't have me or she won't give me up. I sigh wondering if Katherine was here for the both of us and scratch that off when I remember her telling me in the Gilbert home how she wish I died. I then remember how she brought up that I propose to Elena and even though she tried to play it off as she didn't care there was hurt and jealousy swimming in those cold brown eyes. Stefan was standing next to me as we watched the two Lockwoods challenge students and guest to an arm wrestling match.

"This was the third time he won." I told my brother. He nodded.

"He's just good at arm wrestling brother." I shook my head.

"Watch." We both watched as Mason and a school kid lock up and as the Tyler called go the kid was sweating and trying to move Mason hand to win but as the last three times won. "See he didn't even break a sweat or tried so hard." Stefan eyes narrowed at the adult and when they called for another challenger. "Stefan wants a go." My brother glared at me while I just smirked back. The vampire and Lockwood locked up and I can tell by my brother face something was up. And I growled when I watched my brother lose. "Were you even fucking trying?" Stefan was glaring at Mason.

"Oh yea I was and I was using my strength Damon and he wasn't even trying." I raised a brow and walked off. "Don't do anything stupid Damon." I rolled my eyes.

"I need to know what he is." Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Why? He did nothing to you and so what if he's a werewolf." I rip my arm from his grip.

"If he's a danger to me then he's a danger to Elena and fuck Bonnie's warning." I continued to make my way to the parking lot.

"Ok so what're we going to do?" He asked, I was scanning the lot when I spot a man fixing the stereo.

"Hi!" He faced me and I relaxed myself to compel him. "You are going to wait at the parking lot for Mason Lockwood and when you see him you won't stop till your dead." He repeated what I said and in a trance walked off.

"If Bonnie.." I waved him off.

"I won't be doing the killing Stefan calm down." He sighed and we made our way to the parking lot and before we can even take a step I was attacked.

"Caroline?" I heard Stefan ask my attacker.

"Hello Stefan." She glanced at me. "Dick." I raised a brow.

"Blondie.." And I was cut off when she threw mw into the side of the building.

"I remember what you done to me." Both Stefan and I froze.

"That's impossible unless…" And she smirked.

"Katherine told me to say hello and a message for Elena." And I took a step forward but Stefan held out his arm to stop me. "She said to tell her game on." And we watched as Blondie walked off.

"Fuck me!" Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yea your fucked." I glared at him.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I forgot about operation Lockwood to find Elena and tell her all about vampire barbie.<p>

"Kitten." She gave the women who was stationed at the ring toss some more stuff animals then turned her attention to me. "We need to talk." I grabbed her hand and brought her into the room where Bonnie my brother and Elena brother was sitting around waiting for us.

"Ok what's going on." I saw her glance at Bonnie face that had tears flowing out of her eyes. I sighed.

"Caroline's a vampire." Bonnie told her.

"What!?" Elena glanced at everyone in the room. "I knew giving her your blood…"

"It was the only way to save her sis." Jeremey told his sister. She nodded.

"So how.." I took her hand.

"Katherine." I said and I watched as her eyes darkened and she glared at Stefan.

"Did you know?" She asked him. "She's here for you and now she's killing the people I care about!" She shouted.

"Kitten she gave Caroline a message." I sighed when I seen tears in her eyes. "She told Blondie to tell you game on." She was shaking and I placed her in a chair.

"Why? Stefan and I are over." She ran her finger through her hair. "She can have him I won't fight her." I glanced at my brother and he was looking at my girl upset.

"There's have to be another reason she's here." Little Gilbert said. Bonnie nodded agreeing.

"I mean she's been in the tomb for 145 years then all of a sudden she's back in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie told us. I was rubbing Lena back thinking.

"What did she tell you brother?" I asked Stefan. He looked away and glanced at Elena.

"She told me she was back for me, then after we…she told me she loves me but want it to be like it use to back in 1864." I scoffed.

"I didn't like sticking my dick where my brother's had been." I watched as the teenagers faces turn sour. "Yea I know what happened between the two but the bitch compelled me to go along with it." I glanced at Stefan. "And plus I don't want the bitch I'm happy with the lady in with." Elena smiled at me.

"I know that and so does she, Katherine couldn't stop talking about how you asked Elena to marry her and never though to ask her." I smirked.

"So she's jealous?" My girl asked. Stefan shook his head.

"Katherine wants what you have, and she's willing to take everyone you care about away to get it." He told her. I nodded.

"And if you piss her off she'll.." I closed my eyes. "She'll kill you." I ran my fingers through her air. "But I'll kill the bitch before she lays a hand on you." Bonnie stood up.

"Care needs help, she's a new born vampire." Stefan said he'll help her. "I'll get working on the daylight ring." She left the room.

"I'll keep an eye out for her and call.." Jeremey looked at Elena and she nodded.

"Call me or Damon." He gave her a kiss on her head and walked out. "Go Stefan." He nodded and left also. She got up and hugged me. "I love you, and I won't let her have you." I chuckled.

"The bitch can go to hell." She giggled and kissed my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

Well Caroline was found she drained the man that I found out was compelled by my boyfriend to pick a fight with Mason. Where Damon Stefan and I watched hopped over cars and had glow sticks eyes. Stefan said Damon was right, so not only are witches and vampires are real so are werewolves. I was getting myself ready for bed when my window blew open.

"Mmm what are you doing?" Damon asked me. I giggled.

"Getting ready for bed." I laughed when I was thrown over his shoulders. "What're you doing?" I closed my eyes as he was speeding through town.

"Open you eyes." I did and gasped we were in this beautiful park that had a gazebo that was lit and had flowers hanging and placed everywhere. Then I heard footsteps and Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Jenna and Ric showed up dressed in formal wear.

"What?" But he shushed me as I felt someone grab my hand and there was my brother.

'We sat aunt Jenna down and told her everything." I glanced at Jenna and she smiled.

"I was pissed you two didn't tell me sooner." I smiled at her and placed my eyes back on my brother.

"And who knows what Katherine is doing in town and who's she's going to off next, so aunt Jenna signed the papers so my big sister can marry this ass hole." I slapped his arm as everyone laughed. "Life is to short Lena." I gave him a kiss on his check and stood in front of Damon.

"Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and this was my idea anyway." My eyes widen. "So take this." He gave me a black bag with a dress in it. "And get this sweet ass dressed." I laughed and us four girls walked to a tent that was set up a little farther away.

"Jenna…" She shook her head.

"Honey I can see how much Damon loves you, I see the way you look at him." She glanced at Care. "And when he told me what Katherine did and the threat she gave to all of us." Her eyes started tearing. "Who knows what that horrible bitch is going to do, so instead of waiting a year I'm giving you a chance to have everyone you love to see this day." I shook my head.

"We don't…"

"Elena she can kill me or your brother tonight she can get into the house." She then gasped. "Which reminds me." And I watch as she asked Bonnie for her purse. "This is the deed to the Salvatore Boarding house and we all want you to sign it." Bonnie and Caroline took my hand.

"It's for your safety Elena." They both said.

"But what about.." Aunt Jenna cut my off.

"Jer and I are going to live there too." She smirked. "And we took the rooms that is the farthest away from Damons." I laughed and took the papers signing them.

"No you just have to let me and the two Salvatore's in." Caroline then took the bag and slowly unzipped it.

"Oh my god!" I touched the dress. "This is the dress I was looking at, how did he…" Bonnie smirked.

"I took one of your old dresses and did a spell." She touched the dress and smirked at me.

"Thanks Bon." I sighed as I got ready. Wide eyes tears and an I do later I was Mrs. Elena Salvatore.


End file.
